A FateFul Encounter
by Hattski
Summary: Sakura Kyouko's day isn't starting of all to good, nor does the day get any better. At least until a certain person finds her. Sayaka x Kyouko, slight Homura x Madoka. Also lighthearted yuri lemons. Rated M for some foul language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fateful Encounter**

**My second fanfiction  
>As a person who adores the pairing of Sayaka and Kyouko, I also hope to satisfy all the other who adore them as well.<br>And the first chapter is only focused on Kyouko. And please read the whole chapter until you start judging me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Worst Day<strong>

"_no… father, don't… PLEASE, FATHER!"_

She woke up with a flash, pale and sweaty like always. Her eyes were red from crying and tears flowing down her cheeks. It's the same dream every night, the dream of her father getting drunk, then killing her family and leaving her left alone. Always reliving the same pain over and over.

She stayed in the same sitting position for awhile before then curling down beneath the cover, still crying.

How much longer will she keep having this dream? Her chest hurts so badly every time she wakes up after having these dreams and she just wishes she could forget it all.

It was about 1 PM on a Wednesday, and ridiculously hot sun rays were entering Sakura Kyoukos torn down room just as they've done the past days. Mitakihara City was going through the hottest summer in about 30 years. Her room has reached a temperature of 36 degrees Celsius. The abandoned building that only she lived in was located a little while from the marketplace, the mall and the river.

Beside her depression from her dream, she was feeling ill due to dehydration, as she was feeling extremely dried out and her mouth felt dirt. She didn't have anything to drink as she used up the last of the water before she went to sleep last night. Her supply of food and snacks was also gone having eaten the last of the apples yesterday.

Realizing she had to leave for water and food she slowly casted aside the cover and rose from her bed. She couldn't think straight and she couldn't find strength to stand properly as she had to lean onto the wall to reach her clothes to get dressed. Finding it harder than she thought just to get to her clothes that were lying on a chair about 3 meters away she fell just as she rose from bed.

Having been able to leave the building, the redhead slowly staggered her way through the other buildings as fast as she could so she could get something to drink. She felt her mind growing weaker by the minutes as the sun continued to gaze upon her, and her chase for water was the only thing that had her going. She also felt her stomach started twisting inside her, calling out for food.

A few minutes later having reached the river she could barely stand anymore. She fell to her knees as she bended forward and started to drink the cold water. She started to feel refreshed almost instantly, and decided to go into the water for a short moment to get rid of her sweat. Confirming that no one else was present she just kept the underwear on as she entered the cool, refreshing water.

The water felt like heaven to the almost passed out teen. She can't remember the last time she felt this good. Just to float in the water she felt like her body was being cleansed and all her sins and problems was washed away.

Staying in the cool water made her regain most of her consciousness. Though she still felt weak from hunger, at least now she probably would have enough strength to steal some food. After about 10 minutes the redhead left the river and put on her clothes she left on the side of the water.

Feeling some regained strength in her body, although still a little dizzy, she made her way to the marketplace, hoping to see some stealing-friendly bag of groceries. Unfortunately the shops have been more observant and keep their groceries under better protection due to her constant raids.

Taking cover in some alley she started to check people for an easily accessible grocery-bag to steal. She stood there for a good 20 minutes watching people pass by without carrying anything. She started to lose strength again this time due to extreme hunger.

Apparently a lot people still was at work or was just spending time at the lake on the other side of town. Many of those who passed by was students or adults that just left their work for the day.

Her stomach started growling from inside the alley although nobody else seemed to notice as they were too busy texting or conversing with their so called friends. Those so called friends who just takes advantage of you and leave you when things gets too difficult. "What the hell do you need them for?" she whispered to herself as she kept watching the people that passed by.

About 10 minutes when she was close to give up and faint she got view of a middle-aged woman carrying a fairly big bag of food as she saw some fruits and some bread sticking out of there. "Now it's all or nothing!" she said feeling worn out already and she put her hood over her head as she ran at full speed at the woman. Kyouko easily snatched the bag as the woman was caught off-guard.

"THIEF!" the woman screamed as the redhead was already inside the alley once again, and with 3 more people follow her into the alley she just laughed as they lost her already after the first corner. She smiled knowing there was no way they could follow her all this way. Though she knew the passageways between the buildings like her own pockets she quickly started to lose her breath and the redhead was able to catch her breath a few buildings in.

She was finally able to take her first meal in at least 24 hours and her stomach was growling as crazy. Though she didn't think the day could get worse than it already has, "Well well, what do we have here?" was heard as Kyouko looked to where the voice came from. And as she looked around her she was surrounded by a group of older teenagers. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" she said with a shaky voice.

"You see, we are low on cash right now and we are a little hungry and you just done the job of stealing the food for us. So now we just have to get it from you and we don't have to be arrested for stealing from a thief right." the boy said that appeared to be the leader of the gang. "Maybe we can have a little fun with her body as well!" one of the other guys said with a smile. "Yeah that sounds good!" the other guys said while nodding in agreement.

Kyouko started to feel scared as she knew she didn't have enough strength as she had to take on 6 guys at once, also by being out of strength and dizzy by hunger to boot. "A-and what if I refuse?" she said while putting on a fake smile of confidence, even though she knew the smile wasn't very convincing.

"Hahaha, she's scared. And if you refuse we might have to be a little rough." one guy said while smiling sadistically at her.

"Yeah, I'm so scared." she said sounding confident although she was standing on shaky legs. "But you will have to capture me first!" Kyouko said while quickly run towards a direction that they didn't block completely. Although they didn't move very much she didn't see that one of the other guys behind her picked up a steel bar to throw at her.

Almost past the guys to reach the only way out of the situation she suddenly felt an incredibly hard hit against the back of her knee. Hurting like hell she quickly fell down lying on her stomach with a high-pitched scream in pain. "Yeah that's a nice scream!" one of the guys said with a wide smile and walked down to her dragging her up with her left arm while another one held her up with her right.

Through her tear filled eyes she saw who appeared to be the leader walk up before her with two of the guys holding her up in her arms. "Seems like this is your lucky day, first you bring us food then you gonna pleasure us. What a nice little girl we found." He said with a smile while caressing her cheek. She quickly turned away her head in disgust.

While still crying she still managed to speak back. "W- would any nice girl do this?" she said with anger in her voice while using her not injured leg to kick his crotch with all her power she could manage, which still was quite powerful due to adrenalin.

"Aargghhh" the guy yelled out as he fell to the ground covering his now injured crotch. "Ughh, you bitch, you will pay for this."

Slowly rising from the ground he turned around and picked up the steel bar they threw at her earlier. He then turned around showing Kyouko a wide smile and with both his hands on the bar as he slowly walked towards the captured redhead. She tried to look cool about it though she couldn't hold the façade up. "Well you're not so cocky anymore I see."

As he came closer she was prepared to kick him again, come to the fact that he would strike her with the bar no matter what so why not cause as much damage as possible? Standing about 2 feet away from her thinking she would never try anything while he was holding a steel bar. Ohhh, how wrong he was.

She kicked him twice in the same place as before, he fell down once again and as a final she choose to spit him in his face. "AAAAARRGHHH!" he screamed now as he now was lying down whimpering on the warm asphalt. "Boss!" the other guys called out to their leader. "You bitch!" one of the guys holding her yelled aiming a fist at her as their boss tried to stand up. "Don't touch her!" their leader said in anger as he stood up with the bar in her hand.

"Hold her free leg!" He said to one of the guys that just were watching and they obediently did what they were told. She was prepared for pain as he stood right in front of her. "Feel my pain tenfold!" he said aiming the steel at her already disabled leg. He took a wide swing and the pain she felt was inhumane. She couldn't remember nor could she imagine anything more painful as this.

She screamed out in immense pain as he loaded for another swing at the same place. She looked at him with tearful eyes. "Whoa, are you starting to regret you actions now?" he said while smiling sadistically at the tearful girl in front of him. "Although it is too late for apologies." he said as his second swing was coming down. This time the pain was more intense than the previous blow. A second but louder high-pitched scream started to sound around the abandoned buildings. Not stopping to scream for a few seconds as she later stopped, crying and giving up hope.

She was incredibly hungry, held buy three guys unable to use her left leg. And she just hoped they could end it already. Her life was already a mess and she couldn't do anything to change what was happening or change what has already happened. A weak "Ple…" was all she managed to say until she was interrupted by one of the guys in the background.

"Boss, people are coming this way. They must have heard her scream." he said looking quite panicked. "If the police get notice of this we will go to jail for sure."

"How many are they?" the boss asked.

"Not quite sure but they are at least 2, and if they heard it more might come." he warned as all the guys looked at the boss, waiting for a decision.

"Let's freakin' leave the bitch here. She'll only be dragging us down." the leader commanded.

The redhead started to lift her head smiling, overjoyed someone heard her scream, coming to help her.

The leader of the gang saw the girls smile and felt it to be a little too nice to just leave her with a broken knee. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Boss we have to leave now!" one of the other guys said quite panicked. "I don't want to get caught!"

"Yeah I'm almost done here!" he said lifting the steel bar for one more time although aiming for her head. She just had enough time to raise her head high enough to just see a bar of metal coming to her head as everything turned black.

"Let's bail!" he said as he threw he unconscious girl into a dump container. They started to run in the opposite direction of where the voices came from forgetting what they originally came for.

About ten seconds later two girls entered the alley, in which they saw a bag of food, a steel bar and a dumpster. "Are you sure you heard a scream?" the pink-haired girl said to the other girl. "Yeah, I'm sure it c…" the other girl just interrupted herself as the noticed some red hair hanging out of the dumpster. "H- HEY!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 End<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fateful Encounter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Enter Sayaka<br>**

"…_father! You're drunk! Stop this! What are you doing? FATHER!"_

Sakura Kyouko had the same dream as she always had. She woke up feeling something against her cheek and she quickly looked at was what touching her and she saw a girl with blue, shoulder-long hair wiping the tears of the redhead. The red-haired teen just looked in confusion at the girl that was sitting in chair beside the bed.

"Ahh, you're awake." The blue haired girl said with a smile. Kyouko looked around her and she saw that she was lying in a nice and cozy bed. It was a whole lot more comfortable as the one she had in her apartment. The rest of the room consisted of a bookshelf with both books and some stuffed animals, also a wardrobe with a lot of cute clothes in it. Out of the windows she could see that it was late at night as it was pitch black outside.

"Who are you and where am I?" she said while trying to sit up in the bed as she felt intense pain both from her head and especially her left knee. "Aarrgh!" she yelled as she fell down to her pillow feeling tears from the pain coming out, remembering the events from before. She remembered some guy hitting the back of her left knee with a steel bar 3 times and she just remembered seeing something before she apparently lost consciousness. She also noticed the color of the back of her knee had turned purple where she was hit.

"Whoa, stop that. Just lie down and don't move." the short haired girl said with a worried look on her face. Seeing that the redhead did as she was told the blue haired girl sat down on the chair again as she introduced herself. "I'm Sayaka Miki. Any you are?" she asked. "Sakura Kyouko." The redhead replied back slowly. "My friend and I found you unconscious in an alley. We couldn't just leave you there. And right now you're in my room." she said while giving the redhead girl a warm and comforting smile.

"You have been passed out for 2 days straight and your parents must we really worried now. I can call them for you or if you want to talk to them yourself. What's your number home?" Sayaka asked with a questioned look. Kyouko looked at Sayaka for a few seconds as she then started looking down at her hands. Sayaka saw tears coming out of the redhead's eyes again. "Oohh, did I say something wrong?" the blue-haired girl said while standing up from the chair feeling guilty.

After a few seconds Kyouko started coming to again. Wiping her tears then looked at Sayaka, "It's not your fault." she assured the girl filled with guilt. Feeling that she could trust Sayaka the redhead told her the story of her father getting drunk and killed her family except for Kyouko.

"And I keep reliving this each night as I keep having dreams about this." Kyouko said sadly as she then looked at Sayaka. To her surprise that blue-haired girl was apparently crying at her story as tears kept flowing out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." The blue-haired teen said looking down at the floor feeling awfully bad about herself for asking the redhead such a question.

"It's your not fault…" said Kyouko once again, "…you couldn't possibly know that." hoping to cheer up the other teen and not make her feel too bad.

It took a little while before one of them spoke again. Sayaka broke the silence looking at Kyouko. "I have some food ready if you want some."

"Yes please." The red-haired girl replied with a weak smile on her face.

Sayaka came back a little while later with a big bowl of soup. Kyouko looked at the bowl with big puppy eyes like she haven't seen food for about 1 month. "I figured you would be hungry since I last fed you about 3 PM, and it's nearly midnight now." She happily said when she saw Kyoukos pleading eyes.

Sayaka put the bowl on the cover letting the redhead eat to her heart's content. She then sat down on the chair beside the bed watching Kyouko, being able to please her even if it's only by giving her food. "EErmm, Kyouko-san?" Sayaka asked while the red-haired teen was still eating. "Hmm?" was the reply she got back as Kyouko looked at Sayaka, waiting for the question. "Where do you live at the moment?"

The redhead swallowed the soup and put the spoon back in the bowl. She looked down too her hands. "I currently live in an abandoned building about 15 minutes outside the mainstreet." she replied. Sayaka looked at her with mouth wide opened. "You don't have a proper place to live inside the city? How about food and other necessities?" she then asked.

Kyouko looked away and didn't answer the question. She couldn't possibly lie to this pure and nice girl who took her in. She saw that Sayaka understood what she implied and after a minute of silence, "I guess now you know what I've done I can't be staying here anymore." She said turned away from Sayaka holding her hands covering her face.

The redhead was surprised as she heard a chuckle from the girl sitting beside her. She removed her hands from her face as she turned again to see a smile on Sayaka's face. She just stared at Sayaka for a while until the blue-haired girl responded.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm not gonna throw you out just because you used to steal." She said still smiling. Kyouko just kept looking in confusion. "You just stole because you had to keep living, right, and not like you wanted to. So I won't think badly of you just because you have been doing it up until now. And those you stole it from probably had enough money to keep living like they used to so no big harm done." She summed it up smiling gently back at Kyouko. "So since you have no place to live I wouldn't mind living with another girl. Since my mom is usually away it's quite boring at home. And I can't possibly think, and don't want think you're a bad person since you told me about yourself and it didn't sound like you were lying."

Kyouko started crying out of happiness, feeling her heart heating up feeling good like she have never done before. As she has been rejected by everyone for being homeless and constantly been the scapegoat for everyone when they felt it was necessary, she finally found someone that accepted her situation and taken her in. Sayaka left the chair and sat down right next to Kyouko on the bed, and hugged her tightly for a while which made Kyouko relax and feel safe and comfortable. The short-haired teen smiled widely as she felt Kyouko hugged back.

They stayed that way until Kyouko was finished crying which was about a minute later. Then Sayaka let go of her and just sat there looking her in the eyes. "How do you feel?" She then asked sincerely. The redhead took a long breather to recover. "I'm feeling much better now." Kyouko replied as she wholeheartedly smiled for the first time of the night. Sayaka felt a warm sensation to her cheeks, noticing how cute the other girl was when she smiled. She shook her head tried to clear her head of those thoughts for now at least.

"You wanna go and take a bath? You've been lying in the bed for 2 days straight. I'll help you." Sayaka offered just to receive a nod from the smiling Kyouko.

After some struggle she got Kyouko into the bath but due to her injured leg it sure made it feel great to enter the big bathroom with a big Jacuzzi in the corner of the room. Kyouko just stood there in awe looking at the fancy equipment like a child in a candy store. She has only been seeing these things in magazines. "How much money does your family own?" she asked.

"They do get a little more than other people but it's not anything too fancy" Sayaka replied while letting Kyouko lean on to her when they walked towards the Jacuzzi.

"You want to get in the Jacuzzi right away or do you want me to scrub your back first?" Sayaka asked. "Ehh… well, you can choose. It doesn't really matter to me." Kyouko replied not sure what to pick. "Then let me scrub your back first. Sit here." The blue-haired girl said looking excited and pulled out a stool standing next to the wall. Kyouko sat down on the stool as she was told.

Sayaka went to the other side of the room picking up soap and a sponge. She then turned back walking towards the redhead. She then pulled out another stool and sat down behind the red-haired girl and started scrubbing her back.

Kyouko who haven't had access to a bathroom like this for her entire life, enjoyed the time she spent being scrubbed by the girl she started to take a liking to due to her kindness.

"Your skin is so white" Sayaka complimented. "Could you share some of that with me?" she then said jokingly and saw a smile form on the redheads lips.

The short-haired girl was just happy that the girl in front of her enjoyed it and she couldn't hold back her temptation to tease Kyouko a little bit. As she scrubbed her back she pulled herself forward a bit with her stool. Kyouko looked back to see what the girl behind her was doing. All she saw was a giant smile and then she felt a tickling and arousing feeling as she noticed Sayaka had gone from scrubbing her back to scrub her breasts instead.

"H- h- hey, stop it! Hahaha!" Kyouko managed to get out as she blushed deeply and laughed at the same time. To Sayaka it looked like the redhead enjoyed it so the blue-haired teen continued to scrub her chest in excitement and she liked Kyoukos smile and laugh but also her blushing expression.

Even though the red-haired teen quite liked Sayaka's teasing, she turned around on her stool, even though her left leg hurt with intense pain, she withstood the temptation to scream. When Kyouko turned around, to Sayaka's surprise, she started rubbing Sayaka's breasts as well. Smiling the same way the blue-haired girl did when she started teasing Kyouko.

"What are y-, Ahahahaha! Stop, it tickles! Hahaha!" The blue-haired teen started laughing as Kyouko noticed that Sayaka was extremely ticklish. The redhead thought this was awfully funny so she didn't stop.

"Hahaha! Don't think th… Hahaha! …think this is over yet! Hahaha!" The girl short-haired girl replied as she started counterattacking Kyouko's breasts with another scrubattack.

The tickle fight lasted for a few minutes and ended with Kyouko lying on top of Sayaka, both of them laughing and panting. Kyouko tried to save this savor this moment since she haven't had this much fun for as long as she could remember. "Let's… *pant* …enter the… *Pant* …Jacuzzi!" The blue-haired girl said as she rose and helped the redhead up, letting her lean on the Sayaka's shoulder, and helped her into the bath.

They both then sat in the bath, enjoying the pleasurable smell of Lavender, and the relaxing music in the background filling the room. Kyouko was nearly falling asleep by the hot water, feeling free of her recent problems. She also recalled all the events she had experienced today, smiling gently.

Sayaka was also feeling tired since she had been up since early this morning, going to school, and various chores around the house and also by playing with Kyouko a few minutes ago. She was also happy that she had gained a new friend, and hoped that Kyouko felt the same about her. The blue-hair watched out of the window seeing all the streetlights bringing life to the city, appreciated that she lived here.

A few minutes later Kyouko had fallen asleep in the bath and she now leaned her head on Sayaka shoulder. Sayaka smiled as she watched Kyouko sleep and she felt a lot calmer herself with having someone other at home. They stayed in the hot water for about 10 minutes more until Sayaka carefully carried Kyouko out of the Jacuzzi.

The blue-haired girl then dried herself and the redhead off, and then carried Kyouko to the sofa for a little while as she changed her beds sheet and likewise, before carrying Kyouko into Sayaka's room and properly put her into a cute and comfortable position. Before she left the room she took a photo of the sleeping redhead with her cell phone with Kyouko looking like a sleeping baby. She chuckled quietly, turned off the lights and left the room. She borrowed her mom's bed for the time being, and though about the day that has passed. She smiled as she felt really tired and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 End<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fateful Encounter**

**I hope this chapter will leave you bored and if it does I apologize.**

**But if you read through it please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Please Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Black and Pink<br>**

Nothing... it was nothing. It was totally empty.

Kyouko woke up and slowly opened her eyes in the warm and comfortable bed in Sayaka's quiet and bright room. Sleepily she looked around and noticed that she wasn't crying. The redhead awoke in a flash and started to smile and then she begun to giggle as she realized that her nightmare that she feared seemed to be gone.

With a bright smile she then looked out to see another sunny day outside and saw some sparrows fly by the window. The sun has risen pretty much and from the looks of it seemed like it was past 11 in the morning. And the river reflected the sun as beautifully as ever.

The door to the room opened and Sayaka took a look inside the room and saw that Kyouko was smiling while she looked out of the window. "Good morning, Kyouko-san." The teen said to the red-haired girl.

Kyouko jumped in surprise as she didn't notice the nice girl that stood by the door looking at her. "O- ohh, good morning Sayaka." She replied.

"Hold on a second." Sayaka left the room and reentered the room a minute later with a pair of crutches. She walked up to the bed where Kyouko was lying, and put the crutches on the floor for the time being, and removed the cover to help the redhead up to a sitting position. As she removed the cover she remembered that she didn't put some clothes onto Kyouko after she helped her out of the bath the night before.

The redhead didn't have much time as she saw Sayaka's cheeks turned a bit red. She then looked down her body and noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all. With a face as red as Sayaka, she pushed the blue-haired teen away a bit and put the cover over her body again. "D- don't just remove the cover without thinking, you pervert!" She yelled covering everything just leaving her eyes to be seen.

Sayaka stood a bit back after the push from Kyouko still a bit blushing. Then she started to laugh while still looking on the embarrassed redhead. "Hahahaha, you should… hahahaha… seen your face. Ahahaha, it was priceless." She stuttered as she was now lying on the floor laughing.

"Geez, what's taking you so long?" a new voice said as Kyouko looked at the door where a cute pink-haired girl stood looking confused at the little ruckus the two girls started. "What is going on in here?" She asked looking at her blue-haired friend lying on the floor laughing her ass of and the red-haired girl covering herself up with the beds cover.

"Ahahahahaha, hihihi, sorry that it took this long, but… hihihi… I just couldn't resist laughing right now. But we had a little funny incident." Sayaka pointed out from the floor.

"Incident? What a lie! You probably planned this from the beginning to get a free look at my body. I hope you weren't trying to molest me or something, you pervert." Kyouko said looking a little suspiciously at the one lying on the floor.

The pink-haired girl just stood dumbfounded in the door for a few moments looking at both girls. She then shakes her head and moved past the one lying on the floor and towards the one lying in the bed, careful to not walk on the crutches that were placed on the floor in front of the bed. Kyouko looked at the innocent looking girl that walked towards her. When the pink-haired girl reached the bed she then let out her hand against the redhead and looked into her blood-red eyes smiling. Kyouko looked at the smiling teen and saw it was a genuine happy smile. Slowly the redhead let go with one hand from the cover to reach out to the other girl's hand.

Their hands touched and the pink-haired girl took hold of Kyouko's hand with a firm yet gentle grip, and then started to introduce herself. "I'm Kaname Madoka, and I am a friend of Sayaka-chan. I was also the one with Sayaka-chan when we found you a few days ago. She called me a while ago and told me that you regained consciousness yesterday so I came over to greet you as well. She also told me about your situation, and I'm sorry you had to live like that. But you can rest assured if you are here with Sayaka-chan, since she is a reliable friend."

Kyouko looked at the new girl, who apparently was named Madoka, and she looked back with a wondering look hoping that the red-haired teen was going to introduce herself as well. After a few seconds she replied back with a faint smile on her lips. "I'm Sakura Kyouko. Thanks for the help." Was all she said and then retracted her hand gently.

"Hey hey!" A voice from behind Madoka rose up and they both looked back to see Sayaka with red eyes and tears flowing standing up. She has calmed down considerably in aspect to how hard she was laughing before. "I don't remember that you ever gave me a 'thank you'." Sayaka said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sure she pretty thankful enough Sayaka-chan." Madoka replied with a smile, then looked at Kyouko waiting for a response, like a nod or a comment.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little bit thankful, if you don't take the molestation case into consideration." She said in the same sarcastic tone as Sayaka.

Sayaka and Kyouko were just staring at each other for a while until Madoka broke the awkward silence. "W- well how about we go get to eat the breakfast before its gets cold." She said with a forced smile hoping to get a reaction from both of them. She immediately got a response from Kyouko, whose ear started to twitch as soon as she mentioned the word 'breakfast'.

"Breakfast?" the red-haired teen said as her eyes started to sparkle as her stomach started growling in need for some food when she realized how hungry she really was.

Sayaka started to smile as she walked over to her wardrobe and opened and she truly had an armada of cute clothes to choose from. She stood there a little while before she said or moved even an inch looking at her clothes. "Since you and I basically are equally tall my clothes would probably fit you." She pointed out and pulled out a red dress that would be a goof match to her red hair, and it should be relatively easy for Kyouko to put this on since her knee could prove to be of some trouble otherwise.

Kyouko saw and listened to was Sayaka said and waited under the cover until the blue-haired girl turned back with a nice red dress. Sayaka also added a pair of panties and bra with a cute pattern. "You really like this cute stuff, don't you?" Kyouko asked as she looked at the blue-haired teen that choose the underwear.

"Well, yeah. Is there a problem with the ones I choose?" Sayaka answered with a confused look, looking back at Kyouko.

"Nah, not really, I was just wondering." The redhead then said with a small smile and covered herself again and started to change.

During the time when Sayaka choose clothes for Kyouko, Madoka went back into the kitchen to reheat some of the food that was put on the table already. She looked at the clock on the wall over the kitchen table and it showed 11.55. "Sayaka-chan, you're favorite anime starts in five minutes. Are you guys finished soon?" She then asked while taking out the reheated food from the microwave.

"Ohh, could you turn on the TV please?" Sayaka replied as she helped Kyouko up from the bed and picked up and gave her the crutches. "Now, it should be a little easier to move around." She said with a warm smile, looking at Kyouko and she received an equally warm smile back.

They then sat down by the table and ate the food that Madoka and Sayaka prepared in the morning before Kyouko woke up. The anime that Sayaka wanted to watch was a romance anime focusing on a girl that has a crush on a boy on her class, and Sayaka looked at the anime like she was in trance.

While Kyouko was stuffing herself with the delicious food that was put on the table she looked at the anime that they were watching, and apparently the girl confessed to the guy and they were now kissing. When Kyouko half-heartedly looked at the screen, she heard something that sounded like sobbing and took a look at Sayaka and saw that she was crying. The redhead was confused and with a confused look on her face she was just about to say something when Madoka hold up a finger at Kyouko's mouth.

"Schhh!" Madoka whispered to Kyouko. "Don't disturb Sayaka-chan when she's watching this anime. She hates being interrupted while watching that show and it is the final episode today to boot so wait until the episode in finished."

They sat there a little while eating up after the episode had ended and Sayaka sat the rest of the meal with a happy smile. After the meal they put the dirty plates in the dishwasher and Sayaka went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and likewise. Kyouko made her way to the living room where there was a big and comfortable sofa. She sat down and it felt like she became one with the sofa and it was far more comfortable than it looked.

Madoka followed after Kyouko into the room and sat down in the couch next to the redhead. She saw how much the red-haired liked the couch and just looked at her in amusement. "I see you like this sofa. Well, it is really comfortable so I understand why." Madoka commented with a smile.

"I hereby declare this couch as my new bed." Kyouko said quite loudly. "You hear that, my blue-haired host. From this day on this couch is my property." She then laid down her head on Madoka's lap much to the pink-haired girl's surprise. "Ohhh, this was also very nice. I also claim this girls lap as my pillow." She also declared to Sayaka while giving Madoka a mischievous smile.

Sayaka left the bathroom when Kyouko said that last sentence and walked towards the sofa with a smile herself. She then walked up in front of Madoka and moved the redhead out of Madoka's lap, and then sat down herself in her pink-haired girl's lap. "Hehe, too bad for you since I claimed her as my hugging pillow myself a couple years ago." She said with a smile while she hugged Madoka with passion.

Madoka's face seemed to blush more and more by each passing second Sayaka hugged her. "Sa- Sa- Sa- Sayaka-chan? " The pink-haired girl stuttered when her face was literally as red as a tomato. Her arms froze in their position and she couldn't move at all while Sayaka was hugging her.

"Hahaha, that was fun, wasn't it." Sayaka then said while she laughed wholeheartedly, as she stopped hugging Madoka and sat down in the middle of Madoka and Kyouko. "Now when we are all done with breakfast and such, how about we take a trip to the lake that's on the other side of town with a little lunchbox?" She said as she looked at the still a little red Madoka who nodded and then at half-asleep Kyouko who apparently found this sofa really comfortable and answered with a faint "Okay."

Madoka and Sayaka put some tasty cookies and some lemonade in a basket. They also woke up Kyouko (who fell asleep) a little while later and went into Sayaka's room and picked some swim-suits that looked good. After some struggle with changing swim-suits to left and right they were ready to depart out of the apartment with their swim-suits under their clothes.

They stood a while at a bus stop to take the fastest way to the other side of town. When the bus arrived and Madoka is the first one on the bus and instantly runs to the back of the bus to a girl with long and beautiful black hair. After a little while when Sayaka has paid for Kyouko as well they reached the back of the bus as well. "Hey, Homura. What's up?" Sayaka asked when they were in talking range.

"Not much." Homura answered but she only paid attention to Madoka that sat next to Homura. Kyouko and Sayaka sat on thesuos row in front of them.

"Homura-chan, do you want to come to the beach with us? It's such a nice day and all, so can't you come with us." Madoka asked the black-haired girl sincerely and she quickly got a reaction from Homura.

"That means Madoka in a swim-suit, and I got to protect her from other people that she might attract!" Homura whispered to herself a few times, and almost immediately pressed the stop button and the bus stopped at the next stop. "I won't let anyone get you Madoka! I'll be there in a little while, don't worry." She said when she jumped of the bus and took off like a bullet in the opposite direction they're going to.

"Ehh, what's up with her?" Kyouko asked, confused at the other girl's behavior.

"She appears to be incredibly fond of Madoka and she is a little bit overprotective of Madoka. She once beat up 3 guys from our grade in school for hitting on Madoka. There was only one of them who confessed but those who were with him got beat down as well. They haven't come near Madoka and Homura since then." Sayaka revealed to Kyouko.  
>"But really, everyone loves Madoka. Cause isn't she cute?" She continued and said it loud enough so Madoka clearly could hear it and turned around and looked at Madoka blush once again.<p>

"Sa- Sayaka-chan? Stop saying something like that in public!" She stuttered with a deep red face as some of the other passengers took a look at the group in the back.

"Hihihihi… You're so cute when you blush, Madoka." Sayaka said with a smirk.

A little while later they reached their destination and they left the bus. They were about 200 meters away from the beach, but even this far away they could see that the beach was totally crowded with people. They started to move but it but it only took a little bit longer since Kyouko used crutches. And a little while later they arrived at the beach and found a little spot that they could lay out their blanket. They placed the basket on the blanket and Kyouko sat down on the blanket and laid the crutches beside her. Sayaka threw off both her shirt and skirt on the blanket and helped Kyouko remove her dress. When they were done taking of the dress Madoka was already undressed.

Sayaka then helped Kyouko up and let her lean on the blue-haired girls shoulder. Madoka walked next to them. So they slowly entered the water and all they felt really good from the water. The heat from the sun made them sweat before but it was all washed away as soon as they entered the cool and nice water.

Sayaka went up on the beach for a moment leaving Madoka and Kyouko just standing there looking at each other. They saw her on the beach taking out a beach ball of the basket and she started blowing air into it. After a while when she has filled the ball to its limit she quickly ran out into the cooling water again.

"Sayaka-chan, I didn't see you packing down a beach ball in the basket. When did you do that?" Madoka asked Sayaka when she returned to them.

"When you weren't looking." She said with a smile. "I did it right before we left the apartment when you already left out the door."

Sayaka then threw the ball at Kyouko who then bounced it to Madoka.

"Ahh, I see. No wonder I didn't see it then." Madoka replied with a giggle as she focused on bouncing the ball back to Sayaka.

The kept on throwing the ball back and forth a little while as they started throwing the ball in ways to make it harder to catch. Sayaka started to throw them a little harder at Kyouko, and Kyouko threw them a little longer at Madoka and Madoka didn't change how she threw them at Sayaka at all, making it easier for Sayaka to get critical hits against Kyouko.

After a few minutes of intense flying back and forth to catch the ball, at least Sayaka and Kyouko were out of stamina as they started to float as they thought it was relaxing.

"You make some damn good hits, I must say." The redhead said looking at the panting blue-haired girl floating next to her. "You're pretty good."

Madoka swam over to where the other two were floating and started floating as well. They just relaxed in peace for a bit when Sayaka saw 3 guys who appeared to be a few years older than them, approached the trio from the shore. They girls looked at each other and wondered why they walked at them.

When the guys reached them they surrounded them and formed a half circle around the girls. "Hey there girls. How would you like to hang out with us for a while?" One of the guys asked while it more sounded like an order.

Sayaka stopped floating and stood up straight on the bottom. "No, sorry we pass on your offer with passion." She replied in a tone that indicated that the conversion has ended. "So, shoo shoo!" She then said trying to wave them away with a smile.

"Ohh, come on!" Another of the guys said, taking Madoka's arm, pulling her towards him, much to Madoka's disgust.

"Let go of Madoka, you pig! She deserves someone better than a hippopotamus!" Sayaka said angrily walking towards the guy.

"Who are you calli… UGGHH!" He was interrupted by a flying sidekick to his face by a black-haired beautiful girl. After taking that blow he still managed to get up but with a broken nose and nosebleed. "You bitch! Don't you know who I a… OOCH!" He didn't even had time enough to turn around before a fist came in contact with his face again, and slammed his ugly face into the water's surface.

The black-haired girl then walked up to Madoka and hugged her. "Did he hurt you, Madoka?" She asked sincerely to the surprised pink-haired girl.

"Homura-chan?" She said, still with a surprised expression. She stayed silent for a few moments before answering. "It just hurt a little where he grabbed me." Madoka replied and directly after Homura heard that she walked over to the guy she hit already hit a few times and as a finishing touch the black-haired girl made his face and her knee acquaintances.

The other guys stood with their mouths open to see one of their friends lying beaten down in seconds by a younger girl.

"You better leave these girls alone if you don't want to end up like this trash." Homura said looking at them with killing intent in her eyes.

One of the guys didn't liked being looked down upon by a girl, who was a bit younger to boot, so he approached the black-haired girl with his fist raised for fight. "Don't look down on us, you stupid bitch!" He screamed at her, only to see an expressionless face, which pissed him of even more.

Homura stood there waiting for him to some closer. By being in water, he was moving pretty slow so she was ready for him. He was about two meters away from her when he threw himself with a fist that aimed for her head. She didn't think that he would jump forward like that so she was able to dodge the punch in the nick of time when his fist reached over her head. Having successfully dodged it she quickly moved herself forward a little bit directly under his fully extended arm.

As he was taken by surprise by her dodge he tried to retract his arm but she grabbed his arm and right after he took an uppercut to his chin. It was quite the punch since Homura was a bit stronger than she looked. They could clearly see that the punch dealt some damage.

Kyouko, Sayaka and Madoka were stunned to see Homura taking on a guy who appeared to be two years older than Homura. It also seemed like their fight has attracted some other viewers, though they stood a little bit further away. Sayaka noticed 2 guys on the shore that seemed to be betting on the fight.

The guy that Homura was fighting was taken by surprise by the punch to his chin but he recovered quickly and without leaving the girl some time to think he threw a fist at her with the arm that she didn't have a hold on. She let go of his arm to dodge backwards but she wasn't fast enough as his fist hit her hard on her shoulder. She lost balance as he took this opening to rush forward and throw another fist at her.

She took a few steps backwards to steady her posture when she saw the guy come at her in full charge with his fast raised high. Not having enough time to dodge she raised her hands in front her face to minimize the damage. He did as she predicted and went straight for the face. She grabbed his fist as he hit her directly at the palm of her hand. Moving his grappled arm aside she went for his other arm in a flash and got hold of it as well.

The fight was quite intense as the spectators watched with anticipation, and it appeared that most of the watchers rooted for Homura. The guys that were betting seemed to be the most enthusiastic ones about the fight. Sayaka, Kyouko and Madoka held their thumbs tightly and the other guy was cheering for the guy that seemed to be at a disadvantage at the moment.

"Come on dude! You can beat her! She's just a little girl! She's no match for you!" He said although they could clearly see that he doubted his own words, but he tried to keep up the façade as good as he could.

With a fast approach forward and a little bit away from him, she did a quick dash and aimed her knee with full force to his crotch. In a flash the fight was over with the guy that lost something precious and was now weeping, sitting on his knees.

"Leave now or I won't spare you or your friend." She said looking down at him and gave another glare at his friend who backed away a little.

"W- We'll leave." The defeated guy said in quite wimpish voice as he slowly tried to get on his legs. He eventually got up and he and his friend walked away slowly.

"Hey, you forgot your other friend." Sayaka said with a smile at the unconscious, floating guy with a broken nose and pushed him and he slowly floated towards his friends. Sayaka then looked at the other spectators and saw some of them applause Homura-chan and one of the betting guys angrily gave the other some money. The one who won the bet on the shore gave Homura an applause and thumbs up.

After they finished the business with the older guys the other girls flocked around Homura. "Are your shoulder okay, Homura-chan? Does it hurt?" Madoka asked with a worried look, taking hold of Homura's hand.

Homura started to blush and gave Madoka a hug. "It's nothing compared to see that you are okay." The black-haired girl sighted with a smile and continued the hug for a while.

"Man, you are getting a lot of hugs today, Madoka." Sayaka then said with a smile as well. "And by the way, you never cease to amaze me with your fighting skills, Homura. You sure got those guys good and I'm pretty sure that no one else will try to pick a fight with you, so Madoka it probably safe right now."

"Yeah, that was a great fight indeed." Kyouko commented as well. "It's kinda cute the way you seem to love Madoka." She ended with a grin on her face.

"G- geez, Kyouko-chan, Sayaka-chan. Don't embarrass me like this!" Madoka said with a deep blush still in Homura's arms.

"Well, they weren't really the best of fighters although they were a bit tougher than the other ones that tried to hit on Madoka before. At least one of them was." Homura concluded not looking at Sayaka and Kyouko but rested her head on Madoka's shoulder.

A while later they left behind the fight and they started to toss the ball around some more. Homura agreed only if she could be the one that tossed the ball to Madoka, which they allowed her so she would play with them as well. Sayaka kept throwing hard to Kyouko and Kyouko kept throwing long to Homura while Homura threw easy at Madoka, and Madoka kept throwing easy ones to Sayaka.

After all of them were worn out they decided to go back to shore to take something to eat. Homura also brought some extra cookies and soda much to everyone's happiness. Kyouko was digging in on the cookies with joy as everyone laughed at her gluttonous attitude. While they sat there eating they looked around them to see what the other people was doing. They saw some other girls tossing a ball around as well, some guys seemed to have a contest to see who could swim the longest and some kids were building a pretty impressive sand castle.

After some time when they had eaten up the snacks the girls went out into the water again to throw the ball around some more or they just played something else.

The sun was setting when they at last had enough of the beach and thought it was time to go home. Most of the people that were on the beach when they arrived here had left. They started to get dressed again and packed the things together and they were ready to leave the beach. The bus stop wasn't too far away from the beach so they took easy and to make it possible for Kyouko to keep up. And they didn't have to wait to long for the bus to come when they arrived at the stop.

"How do you all like to have sleepover at my house tonight?" Madoka asked everyone when they all have entered the bus. "I have enough room for all to sleep in my room, and my parents are away today so there will only be us." She then said waiting for a response.

Homura's eyes shone up in an instant. "I'll come, Madoka. I will just go home quick to get the most necessary stuff." She said holding both of Madoka's hands in a tight grip. "Anything special you want me to bring? I'll bring it, just say what you want."

Madoka just looked at Homura in both surprise and confusion at her direct approach. "Ehhh… You don't need to bring much. Just bring toothbrush and maybe a pillow. I fix the food so don't worry about it. How about you two?" She asked Sayaka and Kyouko and looked in their direction.

"I suppose we don't have a lot to do anyway so I guess we'll take you up on that offer, right?" She said looking at Kyouko for a response.

"Sure, I guess." Kyouko replied and looked back at Madoka who looked happy that all of them were going to come over for a sleepover.

"Yay! But I think you should all take a shower at home since it's more hygienic that way since the lake isn't exactly the cleanest water." She reminded them. "But what would you want to eat tonight?" She then asked.

"It doesn't matter what you do since your food will be as delicious as it can be anyways. You truly are the perfect housewife, Madoka." Homura said still holding Madoka's hands.

"She's right. You really are good at any house chores, Madoka. That includes cooking so I think that anything you make will be a taste sensation." Sayaka assured Madoka with a smile.

"Judging to what they said I think you make awesome food too. Also the food this morning was made by you and Sayaka, right. It was really tasty so I think anything will do." Kyouko said agreeing with everyone else.

Madoka started to blush at their comments at her being a great housewife. "H-hey… you like to tease me, doesn't you?" she replied to them.

"A little, but that is true that you would be a great wife. Maybe mine?" Sayaka said teasingly as she hugged Madoka from the seat behind the pink-haired girl.

Homura reacted strongly to this development, and started to hug Madoka as well. "Don't think I'll give Madoka over to you that easily. If she's going to be somebody's wife she's going to be mine." She then replied to Sayaka.

Madoka's face started to become redder and redder while she was being hugged by 2 friends she loved very much. "Awawawaw!" She let out but she felt good so it wasn't uncomfortable.

The bus entered the street where the bus stop that was the closest Sayaka's apartment lay. "We have to get of now but I won't lose to you, Homura!" Sayaka said with a mischievous smile and pressed the stop button. "Kyouko, come one, let's get ready." They got off the bus leaving Madoka and Homura left on the bus although Homura seemed a little bit happier to be alone with Madoka.

The bus stop was positioned a little bit from the apartment and the sun has set already so it was pretty dark outside. Although the dark it was a very beautiful evening with a wonderful starry sky. Sayaka and Kyouko had a nice way home at least and it was still a pleasant temperature outside so they took their sweet time to get home.

About five minutes later they reached the door to the apartment. Kyouko walked in first as Sayaka checked if she got anything in her postbox.

Kyouko entered the bathroom as soon as she got out of her shoes. "Hey, I guess I enter the shower right away." She said to Sayaka while undressing.

"Okay, I'll enter in a moment. I'm just gonna pack down some things to bring to Madoka's place." Sayaka replied to Kyouko as she stood in her room putting some underwear and other necessities in to a sports bag. After she's done packing what she was going to bring, she then left for the shower as well.

Since they just focused on getting clean, Sayaka didn't felt a need to tease Kyouko this time. The shower was a little cramped as it was designed for one person only and by being two persons in they had some problems moving around freely. Ten minutes later when they both were clean and had put their clothes on they were already to go.

Equipped with what they needed, they made their way through the streets to Madoka's place. "How far away does she live?" Kyouko asked Sayaka when they had walked for about two minutes.

"She lives about three kilometers away from my place." Sayaka replied while still looking forward. "But that's a good thing. Now we can enjoy the nice weather so I don't complain."

Not coming to think of an interesting topic to talk about they continued to walk without saying anything to each other and at least Sayaka enjoyed the warmth in the air and the beautiful starry sky above them.

A little while later they arrived at their destination. Madoka lived in villa and was a lot bigger than Sayaka's apartment but that was no surprise there.

They walked up to the door to the house and rang the bell. Some noises was heard from inside and it appeared that the noise came from the kitchen. A few seconds later the door opened by an apron-clad Madoka, and they was immediately distracted as their noses was filled with the delicious smell of Madoka's god-tier cooking.

They didn't want to be rude so they refrained from asking how long until the delicious meal would be served. Madoka read their expression that clearly showed that they were hungry and their nose thrills was wide open as they let the smells fill their noses.

"Hehehe, the food will be done in a few minutes so you can go up to my room and start unpacking your things. I have already laid out the futons with cover and pillows. Or you can just put the bag up there and come down again." Madoka said with a smile as she welcomed them.

Sayaka wasn't in the least surprised that Madoka had prepared everything before they even got to her house. "You truly are amazing, Madoka." Sayaka then complimented her pink-haired friend.

"Ohh, it's nothing much." Madoka then replied not seeing it as such a big deal.

Kyouko and Sayaka then watched Madoka as the pink-haired girl walk back into the kitchen, while the two girls took of their shoes in the hallway, and then walked towards the stairs and up to Madoka's room.

The two girls entered the room and Kyouko was immediately reminded of Sayaka's room but this room had a lot more of the color pink, all from the bed to the stuff in her bookshelf. It was pretty cute, and Madoka looks as she is the world representative for the color pink, so her room is pretty fitting for her image.

It also appeared like Homura hasn't arrived yet which surprised Sayaka as Homura probably was a lot more considerate of Madoka than Sayaka was. Not giving that thought any more attention she then just put her bag on one of the futons, turned around and noticed that Kyouko didn't stood in the doorway. She then turned around again and saw that Kyouko had curled up in Madoka's bed with the covers over her.

"Ahh… Sayaka, your bed is peril of being replaced. Maybe I'll start to live here instead." Kyouko said as she looked real comfortable.

"Just for your information, Madoka live with her parents and little brother and the they are always at home, in comparison to my mom who works outside of town for longer periods of time." Sayaka then replied to the redhead to burrow herself- and it looked like she became one with the bed. "And I think you will cause a lot of problems. And that is the reason why you're stuck at my home."

"You have a mom?" Kyouko asked as she looked at Sayaka in surprise. "I though you lived alone."

"Hahaha, you think that I would have enough money to pay the expenses to live in that apartment." Sayaka said with a smile on her face.

"Sakura Kyouko, what are you doing in Madoka's bed?" An angry Homura said to Kyouko while the redhead received a death-glare. "Get out of it now!" She ordered and expected that it would go through Kyouko's mindset.

Sure enough Kyouko quickly left the bed as she reached for the crutches she left next to the bed. "Ehh, I was just checking if the bed was good enough for Madoka, and sure enough it was." She said and tried to make the bed as it was before she lay down in the comfortable bed. Just as she was done with it and she done as best as she could they all heard a voice from downstairs.

"Everyone, the food is done so you can all come down now." Madoka said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second." Sayaka said, hoping to ease the situation between Kyouko and Homura before getting down or else the situation would be really awkward at the dinner in a few minutes. "Homura, you don't have be so upset with Kyouko, since she didn't have any ill intent or anything. But if you want to make it better, why don't you lie down in the bed too and you will be the last person to lie in her bed and you don't have to be angry with Kyouko anymore, okay?" She then said to hope to clear the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"W- Well, Madoka is waiting downstairs so I don't think we should be standing here anymore or it would be kinda rude I believe." Kyouko said looking at Homura, giving her an awkward forced smile, afraid of getting a beating like the jerks earlier at the lake.

"I let you off the hook this once but if you do something like this again I sure won't be as lenient as I am now." Homura replied still with an evil look in her eyes, still focused at Kyouko as she then turned around to go downstairs.

The atmosphere in the room lightened up in a moment as Homura left so both Sayaka and Kyouko could breathe normally again. "Man, she is scary when it comes to Madoka." Kyouko said to Sayaka when Homura was out of hearing range.

"You better not do something like that when she is around anymore or she will do something next time. So please be careful because I don't want to look as an accomplice." Sayaka replied back to Kyouko. "But for now, let's go down and eat since I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Kyouko agreed as she followed the blue-haired girl that walked out before her.

Down in the kitchen they were met by a table all ready with Sashimi, and Homura has already taken the seat next to Madoka.

"Wow, you prepared Sashimi for us just for a sleep-over? Not to complain in the least but you really didn't have to go that far. Isn't this expensive?" Sayaka said while they took a seat on the other side of the table.

Kyouko on the other hand looked as a child on Christmas Eve, when she saw the squid, salmon and yellowtail and the rest that was presented on the table. She felt her mouth water up and she sat down and reached out to start immediately until her hands were stopped by Sayaka.

"Well, we had ingredients for it that we had for a while so it was alright to use it. And I don't think that it is any problem that we eat it." Madoka answered to Sayaka's questions while Sayaka had problem holding Kyouko down from start eating before everyone else. "And I don't think we should keep Kyouko from eating anymore." She said smiling at Kyouko's reaction.

Everyone thought it was a good idea to start eating and everyone was pretty much starving at this point. And with a united "Itadakimasu!" they all dug into the delicious food presented by Madoka.

About thirty minutes later they all was stuffed and everything on the table was cleaned out of the food, mostly because of Kyouko who haven't eaten a meal like this in several years, and now looked like she was served a royal meal meant for kings. "This meal was magically delicious. I wish to eat this every day from now on." Kyouko said hoping to get a positive response from Madoka.

"Hey hey, we're not gonna spoil you like this forever. I won't let you Madoka spoil you like this all the time. Look at this as a once in a while occurrence." Sayaka replied to Kyouko's wishful thinking instead of Madoka as she then thanked Madoka for the meal as well.

After the praises Madoka got from all the judges she started to clean up on the table, and with help from Homura they finished up pretty fast while Sayaka and Kyouko took a trip to the living room to take a seat in their couch. Although their couch was pretty comfortable it wasn't a match for the one in Sayaka's apartment. Feeling a bit tired from all the eating Kyouko nearly fell asleep if it weren't from Sayaka's constant nudging her side to prevent her from sleeping right now.

The evening continued on with them playing card, which they later stopped with since Homura ended up winning ninety percent of the time, and then they decided to play Monopoly, which two hours later at three AM ended up with another victory for Homura.

"Since Homura is winning almost everything we play and Kyouko has already fallen asleep and I feel a bit tired as well, how about we go to sleep now?" Sayaka said looking down on the sleeping redhead.

"You may be right, Sayaka-chan. I feel a bit tired too so we might as well drop. Let's go and brush our teeth's." Madoka responded with a tired smile on her face. "Come on now Homura-chan, you too." Madoka then said to Homura who almost fell asleep on the spot like Kyouko, but when Madoka reached out her hand to the black-haired girl she got a little more alert again. "Shouldn't we wake Kyouko-chan up?" The pink-haired girl then said, a little concerned.

"Nah, I think she only will be a little whiny if we wake her up and go to sleep again anyway so let her sleep." Sayaka replied to Madoka's concern for Kyouko.

They brushed their teeth's and made themselves ready for bed. And when they were done Sayaka went back to the living room, where they were playing the entire evening, to get Kyouko. After a minute Sayaka got the sleepy Kyouko up on her back to give the redhead a piggy-back ride up to Madoka's room.

When she got to the room Madoka and Homura had already changed in to their sleepwear. Sayaka gently put down Kyouko on the outer futon so Sayaka could lie down between Homura and Kyouko to prevent any disputes that may occur otherwise. Sayaka then changed into her sleepwear as well and since they didn't want to wake Kyouko up Sayaka just removed her dress so she only had her top and underwear on.

With the position of Madoka in her own bed, and below on the futons laid Homura, then Sayaka and then Kyouko. With Kyouko already asleep the others saying "Good night!" to each other the quickly followed the redheads lead and at least Homura fell asleep almost instantly. Feeling tired themselves, Sayaka and Madoka fell asleep shortly thereafter to the sound of Kyouko mumbling something in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fateful Encounter**

**I'm so terribly sorry being so incredibly slow at updating. I think last chapter was i march, and although I had a lot of things to do with a job and I focused a lot on drawing for a while, but I didn't wrote on this fanfic.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Caring Upperclassman<br>**

*Yawn* "Morning already?" Kyouko felt something against her stomach only to see that apparently Sayaka had crawled up to her and was now using Kyouko's chest as a pillow. As she though it felt comfortable she then back looked around to see Homura still asleep as well as Madoka. "Oh well since nobody else is up I might as well go back to sleep as well." She thought to herself as she put her hand on Sayaka's head and then tried to go back to sleep.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

"God damn it!" Kyouko whispered to herself folding her arms as the others started to come to. "Why an alarm clock?"

"Hahaha, Sayaka-chan seems to have taken a comfortable position." Madoka said a little sleepily while giggling behind Kyouko.

"Yeah, it seems so! It actually is quite comfortable to have her lying like that as well." Kyouko replied to Madoka. "But she seems like she is a heavy sleeper."

"Then let her sleep like that a little while longer. I'll go down and make some breakfast in the meantime." Madoka said as she was getting dressed.

Homura who has been half-awake rose in an instant as she heard that Madoka was going down to make breakfast. "I'll help you!" She said and started to get dressed as well.

"Thank you Homura-chan." Madoka said with a smile that made Homura's cheek turn red.

After a while they left the room and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kyouko continued to lie there with Sayaka's head on her chest. "Maybe I shall sneak into her room every now and then to be used as a pillow or use her as a pillow." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Oho, you're gonna creep up on me from now on? I'll be on my guard." Sayaka said still in the same position as before. "But it seems like it is convenient if you think this is comfortable as well.

Taken by surprise, Kyouko jumped a bit when Sayaka started talking. "H- How long have you been awake?" The redhead stuttered as her cheek turned deep red.

"How long I've been awake? I've been awake since before you put your hand on my head." She said with a grin as she looked into Kyouko's eyes. Though she looked a bit too late since Kyouko have already covered her own face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Sayaka then sat up and started to get dressed. She then looked at the embarrassed girl who still covered her face up. Sayaka chuckled lightly and then sat down beside her and then grabbed Kyouko's hands, and pulled them away from her face only to see her cute, troubled expression. The blue-haired girl felt her cheeks warm up for a moment but then regained her composure. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. Get dressed now, Madoka and Homura must be done with the breakfast any minute now."

"Mmm, okay." Kyouko mumbled quietly as she rose to sitting position and pushed her cover aside to stand up. She stumbled around clumsily to find where Sayaka hidden her dress.

Sayaka rose and went to the drawer where she put the redheads dress. "You could have just asked me, or you could have stayed awake before we went to bed last night." She then said with a smile before she tossed it to Kyouko.

"I'm not used to stay up that long in a row. Before I could stay at your place, I slept like 12 hours a day, so now to stay up from about eleven AM to three AM like yesterday is pretty tiring." Kyouko said while putting on the dress.

"Well, I guess now you have to get used to it." Sayaka said in a relaxed tone when they heard Madoka from downstairs.

"Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan, the breakfast will be ready in a moment so you can come down now."

"We should be going then." Sayaka said to Kyouko and handed the crutches as well and then they left the room to go down to eat.

They sat down to eat the delicious breakfast for a good thirty minutes. Homura focused mostly on Madoka food to give her compliments while Kyouko stuffed herself with most of the things that was presented on the table. Madoka was mostly taking the barrage of compliments from Homura or she was conversing with Sayaka on various topics.

After the breakfast Madoka and Homura was putting the away the things on the table while Sayaka and Kyouko was resting in the living room. Sayaka turned on the TV while Kyouko was trying to take a nap in the couch. The only thing that sparked some sort of interest was some action anime.

A minute later the redhead was fast asleep but not for long as Sayaka nudged her awake. "Mmhmm, why did you wake me up? I just feel asleep." She muttered as her head immediately fell down to the same position as before.

"Didn't we just talk about that earlier that you will have to learn not to sleep 12 hours a day?" Sayaka said while paying attention to the TV again.

"I'll go wash my face and maybe that will get me to get me to wake up." Kyouko said and sleepily walked up the stairs with her crutches. But went to the bedroom instead and fell down on her futon and curled up in her cover and fell asleep in just a minute.

Madoka and Homura were just finished with doing the dishes and entered the living room while Sayaka was lazily watching the anime that was on at the moment. "Where did Kyouko-chan go?" Madoka asked confused.

"She was gonna wash her face to wake up or something, but now that you say it she has been away for a few minutes now." Sayaka said, and immediately got up from the couch. *Sigh* "I bet she went to bed room to sleep some more. I'll go wake her up."

She slowly walked up the stairs and sure enough she heard some light snoring and some quiet mumbling. Walking into the bedroom she saw a rolled up cover with some red hair sticking out at the end of it.

Sayaka went to the other side to where the red hair wasn't sticking out. She got down to her knees trying digging out so she could see Kyouko's feet's. Just to see how ticklish she really was she gently rubbed one of her fingers to the middle of the left feet. The redhead gave out a little squeak and a light kick with her left leg. "Hihihi, here goes for ignoring my request of staying awake." Sayaka said quietly and went with both hands and all fingers tickling both Kyouko's feet's.

"Ahahaha, Sto-, hahahaha, Stop it, ple-, hahaha!" Her legs going wild and she sure enough woke up with a bang.

"Will you stay awake now until this evening?" The blue-haired girl asked with a big mischievous smile.

"Ahahah, Yes, yes-, haha, I will, just-, hahahaha, stop, please-, haha!" Kyouko said while rolling around as she couldn't escape Sayaka's 'tickle of death'.

As the nice girl Sayaka is, she let go as soon as Kyouko asked her to stop. "So can you stay awake now, or else I might do this again. I have to get you in a new daily routine." Sayaka said sincerely. "The other is waiting downstairs. Come on." She then said as she reached out her hand to help Kyouko up.

Kyouko accepted her hand to get up on her feet's and took the crutches from the floor as well and they slowly walked out from the room to meet up with Madoka and Homura in the living room.

They entered the room as Homura and Madoka was watching the news, although they turned it off as soon as the other two came down the stairs. Sayaka and Kyouko joined the other two and sat down in couch as well.

"Well, any plans for the day? It's only like twelve so we have a whole day to spend." Sayaka asked looking mostly at Madoka and Homura.

"We just saw a commercial regarding a movie that looked quite good. It's a romantic comedy and I thought we could go see it." Madoka answered with a smile on her face.

"Sure, I have no problem with it. How about you, Kyouko?" Sayaka then replied looking at Kyouko, who was now doing her best not to fall asleep.

"Why not, just something or else I will fall asleep again." Kyouko said drowsily.

Madoka rose from the couch with a smile. "There was one showing at two a clock so why not get ready?" She then said and began to walk to the stairs.

They all got ready and half an hour later they left the house and waited for the bus as a bus stop was placed just twenty meters away from her house. Being a Sunday they had to wait a bit longer since it didn't come as often as usual.

Thirty minutes later they arrived in the center of the city which was pretty crowded. Considering the nice and sunny weather, there was no surprise there.

"Why don't we get some snacks and drinks for the movie? There is still about an hour until the movie starts." Madoka said looking at the rest of the girls.

By the sound of the word "snacks" Kyouko's ears started to twitch as her mouth started to water up and she was on the verge of drooling, which wasn't really unnoticed by the rest.

"Ohh, come on, are you already that eager for more? Didn't you get more than enough at breakfast?" Sayaka asked while sighing. "Alright then, here's five hundred yen, but save all the snacks for the movie. I don't want you to ask for more during the watch, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to control myself." Kyouko said quietly and nodded lightly.

They went to the closest convenience store which was located one hundred meters away. They went inside and Kyouko immediately went for the chips.

"God, she's such a handful." Sayaka said like she has given up. "But it is kind of cute in a way, that too."

Madoka and Homura took some candy and a can of soda each, Sayaka took a bag of Cheetos and a can of soda as well, when Kyouko went up to them with three bag of chips of various brands.

Sayaka sighted loudly for everyone to hear. "You don't have any concept of money at all, right, Kyouko?"

"I've never tasted these before and I want to try them. Can I borrow some more money?" Kyouko said with an excited face and sometimes threw hungry look at the bags of chips she had in her hands.

"No, you can't borrow some more money, and I don't want you to steal anything so keep it inside the price range of five hundred yen, or I take back those money I borrowed you." Sayaka demanded with a determined look on her face.

"Aww, mmmhm, fine." Kyouko said defeated and went back to the snacks-section.

Sayaka heard a little giggle from behind and saw Madoka with a little smile. "You sound like a married couple already." Madoka said with a smile. Even Homura put on a small smile.

"N- No, we don't!" A blushing Sayaka said while she backed off a little, just in time as Kyouko came back with only one bag of chips and a one and a half liter bottle of coke.

Kyouko approached them with a confused look on her face. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Sayaka jumped in surprise to Kyouko as she didn't notice her coming. "Ah, ahaha, nothing. Nothing at all." The blushing girl said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Madoka burst out into laughter seeing Sayaka trying to talk it away. "I just said that you two looked like a married couple arguing like that." Madoka said after calming down a bit. Homura was still smiling, probably mostly to see Madoka enjoying herself.

"Wha-? That's not why!" Sayaka stuttered trying to defend herself.

"Ho ho? So are you that much into me?" Kyouko then said with a mischievous smile totally ignoring what Sayaka was trying to say.

"N- No, it's nothing like that, And Madoka, why did you have to get her into the conversion as well? I'll go pay for my stuff." Sayaka said red up to her ears.

The other followed to the counter after Sayaka with a wide smile. "Ohh, everybody? What a nice surprise to all of you here." A familiar voice said behind the cashier.

"Ahh, Mami-san. You work here?" Madoka said and greeted their upperclassman with a smile.

"Yeah, they needed some new people so I applied and got the job. The pay is good and I get to meet much new people." Mami said with a smile as she took a look around. "Miki-san, why are you face so red?" She asked sincerely.

"It's nothing." She pouted and put her things on the cashier so she could pay for it.

"That's good then. 430 yen, please." Mami said as she accepted the money from Sayaka.

Kyouko then put her stuff on the cashier after Sayaka picked up her things.

"And who might you be? You seem to be on good terms with my underclassmen." Mami then asked Kyouko with a warm smile.

"Sakura Kyouko. Nice to meet you." She said with faint smile back.

"I'm Tomoe Mami. Nice to meet you. You have made some great friends as these girls is really good people." She said with a smile. "And if you all want, you should all come home to me later after my work here is done. I have cake that I can't eat all by myself." And as expected, Kyouko shone up with a jump as they all heard a thump and saw Sayaka hitting her head against the wall.

The blue-haired girl sighed loudly as she then leaned against the wall. "How much are we going to spoil Kyouko this weekend? We gladly accept the cake, but after that we have to be a little more careful to not give Kyouko the best of the best day after day."

"Don't be so hard on her. Besides you don't have to take care of her every day. She lives with her parents, right?" Mami said calmly and noticed that the atmosphere got a lot heavier after that last sentence.

Sayaka froze for a moment and turned around and looked at Kyouko who now did look straight down into the floor with sad eyes. Sayaka ran up to Kyouko and hugged her to calm her down as she felt immediately that Kyouko hugged back and dug her face in Sayaka's chest. "You better not bring that up, please." She said calmly to Mami who now looked in confusion a moment before she understood the situation.

Mami got off her seat from behind the cashier and went up beside Kyouko. "I-I'm terribly sorry Sakura-san. I didn't know, and I deeply apologize." Mami said while bowing her head.

They heard some sniffing from Kyouko before the redhead slowly raised her head from Sayaka's chest and wiped her eyes with her arm to get rid of the tears. "I'm okay now." She said and released her hold of Sayaka as Sayaka did the same thing and backed slowly.

Kyouko turned to Mami, still a little red in her eyes. "It's not like I can blam-." Was all she got to say before Mami stopped her.

"You don't need to apologize to me." As an apology I let you take these snacks for free and then you can come home to me and get all the cake you want.

Sayaka could see how Kyouko's mood lighted up a little, so she took a sigh of relief and glad it didn't end up worse, and that Mami is a very nice person.

They later left the store after deciding to pop up at Mami's place after the movie. Forty minutes left until the movie started, they went to buy the tickets so they didn't have to hurry to get into the cinema in time later.

The remaining thirty minutes they spent on window-shopping in various shops and discussing at random while walking around before going back to the cinema.

Well inside the saloon, which was almost full, they took their seats which were placed in the back right corner. They nearly weren't seated before Kyouko had opened her bag of chips.

The redhead got a nudge in the side from Sayaka who sat next to her. "Remember to savor it for the whole movie. Remember that I won't give you of mine." Sayaka said but this time with a faint smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know but I just wanted to taste them before the movie." Kyouko replied with a wide smile as well.

The movie started just a little bit after that. Homura was holding Madoka's hand while resting her head against her shoulder as well. Madoka leaned her head again Homura as well, which caused Homura to blush deeply.

The movie was causing at least Madoka and Sayaka to laugh a lot. Homura and Kyouko laughed as well although not as much. Madoka and Sayaka was also the ones that paid most attention to the romance in it as well, which Kyouko didn't have much interest in since she didn't like how the guy looked, and Homura didn't care much since she had her Madoka.

Kyouko still ate up her chips too fast and couldn't refrain from asking for more from Sayaka, which ended with Kyouko sitting nervously and watch the blue-haired girl eat her own chips in an extra slow pace just to tease the redhead. Sayaka later shared the last of her chips with Kyouko as well since she wasn't that hungry after all.

After the movie ended they discussed what part they liked the most and so on, and again, this conversation also was mostly carried on by Sayaka and Madoka, although Kyouko and Homura entered the conversation to give their points of view.

As they promised that they would go to Mami's place after the movie, they started walking. Since her apartment wasn't all that far from the cinema, it wouldn't be necessary to wait for the bus.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the apartment with a Kyouko who didn't enjoy the twenty minute walk with crutches.

"Wow, she seriously lives in this apartment?" Kyouko asked with an impressive expression. "I've only dreamed of living in this building. Which floor does she live on?"

"She lives on the top floor. Her apartment is really cozy so I think you will like it." Madoka replied.

"Tasty cake and a cozy apartment in one of the finest buildings in the city? Things can't get any better." Kyouko's eyes sparkling in anticipation.

They entered the building and went for the elevator, since Kyouko didn't want to walk in the stairs up to the top floor with the crutches.

After a while they arrived at their destination at the seventh floor, they walked to end of the corridor to find the door with a sign that said "Mami".

Sayaka was leading the troop of girls, so she knocked the door for an answer. And sure enough they heard a calm, and happy voice coming for inside. "Come in."

The blue-haired girl opened the door and saw their upperclassman welcoming them at the door as Mami took of her apron she was wearing and put it on a hook by the kitchen. "I've prepared a few more cakes so you all can get seconds or thirds or more. Just come in everyone, and if you all wait in the living room I'll bring the cakes." Mami said with a smile as she went into the kitchen.

The rest of the girls took off their shoes at the door and went for the living room. Kyouko was looking around in awe and with her mouth wide open. She stumbled around with her crutches and took a look around on everything before sitting down by the table beside Sayaka and the open spot reserved for Mami.

Mami first left the kitchen with a few cups filled with tea and put them down on the table before going back to the kitchen again. She then entered the room with the first cake, which was a strawberry cake. Kyouko was licking her lips as her body seemed ready for any cake that might come. "You seem all ready for the cake, Sakura-san, so I guess you can start." The blond said as she happily put the cake down on the table before sitting down and handed the cake slice to Kyouko.

Kyouko didn't hold back as she started with a fourth of the cake as she then passed it on to Sayaka who was looking at Kyouko with a defeated expression, as she wasn't surprised anymore by how much Kyouko could eat. The rest of the girls took about an tenth of a slice at most each as Kyouko gladly took the rest of the cake.

"Can we continue on the next cake?" The redhead asked as she swallowed the last bit of the cake, as everyone else looked at Kyouko with an awkward expression on their faces.

"Y- You still haven't had enough?" Madoka asked as she looked at Kyouko as her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Nah, I think I can get down a bit on the other cakes as well, just bring it on." The redhead replied as she rubbed her stomach in satisfaction.

"But aside from that, you don't have to be so blunt about asking for another cake." Sayaka said as she cut in on Kyouko's and Madoka's conversion.

"I'll go and bring the other one." Mami happily stood up and walked in to the kitchen.

"Mami, don't just go and bring it like that. Don't go unless she shows some decent manners." Sayaka sighed with a troubled expression.

Mami came out from the kitchen again, this time with a chocolate cake. "Don't be so harsh, Miki-san. I'm just happy she likes my cakes." She replied as she saw Kyouko jumping up and down waiting for the golden-haired girl to put down the cake on the table.

She didn't want to make the redhead wait anymore as she then put the cake onto the table and Kyouko was already on it and took a good fourth of this cake as well.

The others were holding a conversation about this like fashion, TV-programs and other topics, while Kyouko was shoveling down the rest of the cake. She then slowly leaned back on the floor. "I guess that the other cake won't be needed."

"So there is an end to your inhumane appetite." Homura said with an unfazed expression.

"I don't really have that much more of an appetite than anyone else. Anyway, I'm thirsty. Is there anything more to drink?"

Sayaka sighted loudly. "Didn't we just discuss this, Kyouko? You shouldn't ask for thing that bluntly. You need to develop some nice manners."

"Meh!" Kyouko pouted with an uninterested face. "Too troublesome."

"Ghhaaa!" Sayaka slammed her head into the table in a way to show she was defeated.

"Miki-san, as I said before, we can be a little more lenient since she is new here." Mami said while she petted Sayaka's shoulder, then she took Kyouko's cup and went into the kitchen to refill it with tea.

"Sa- Sayaka-chan? You don't have to be in such a rush to teach her manners. She'll learn it over time." Madoka nervously said at Sayaka's outburst.

Still with her face into the table Sayaka sighted lightly. "We can only hope so. And I hope you try your best as well on this subject as well, Kyouko."

"I take the long road to learn manners if you now insist I should learn all this stuff. I guess it comes naturally after a while." She then lazily blurted out of her.

Mami again left the kitchen with a refilled cup of tea and put it on the table in front of Kyouko. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The redhead said with a faint smile as she picked up her cup and drank tea up in an instant.

After a while, topic after topic, they finally came to realize it was becoming rather late and since all of them had school except for Kyouko. They all said their thanks and good-bye's to Mami and left her apartment.

Sayaka and Kyouko parted with Madoka and Homura a little while after since their houses was a bit apart from Sayaka's apartment. The clock was almost nine at the time they arrived back at the apartment and Sayaka went for the kitchen to prepare for something to eat before bed.

"Just bread and chocolate milk?" Kyouko asked with an awkward look. "My stomach won't be filled with just that."

Sayaka sighed and stared at Kyouko with a tired look. "Maybe not for you, but for me it's just fine. I've noticed that there is no end in your stomach, and filling it up would end up ruining every family's economy. So I'm sorry but I can't satisfy your need for hunger but you will have to live with it."

"Ahhh, it feels like a prison with all these rules."

"Well, you have the option to go back on the streets and steal food like you used to but it's your choice." Sayaka replied nonchalantly as she started to eat. "Well I have to eat something before I go to bed."

"Good point. But, go to bed already? But haven't we been up rather late these few nights." The redhead asked while she slightly tilted her head to the right.

"I have school tomorrow. So have to be away about seven thirty."

"Oh Yes! Then I can sleep in for a good while, when you leave." Kyouko said with a smile as if she had won a game or a bet.

"Sure sure, be my guest." Sayaka said as she finished her last piece of bread and started cleaning of the table.

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't get to eat anything."

"You had a good five minutes to take some bread too. So then why didn't you?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Ehhh, sorry, I have

no good excuse."

"Don't space out like that next time." Sayaka said and put the things back on the table as Kyouko stuffed herself while Sayaka went for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She left the bathroom a few minutes later and entered the kitchen again and started to remove things from the table even though Kyouko was still in a movement to grab another piece of bread.

"Ohh, wait, just that one piece. Just that one. Please." Kyouko said, looking at Sayaka with puppy eyes.

Sayaka once again sighed as she threw back the piece of bread to the begging redhead who now smiled wholeheartedly. That smile was enough to bring Sayaka back to good spirits.

"Yesterday, you said something about that you wanted to sleep in the couch, right?"

"Yeah!" the redhead said as she swallowed the last bit of the bread.

"Fine, I'll go and get the sheets ready. Why don't you go and make yourself ready for bed as well? We have a spare toothbrush in the top drawer next to the shower." Sayaka said from her mother's bedroom.

"Okay." Kyouko lazily replied.

A while later when Kyouko left the bathroom the couch was all prepared to crawl down into. "Look's cozy enough."

"Well, I need to get to sleep now so I put the lights out. Good night Kyouko." Sayaka said with a gentle smile.

"Nighty night, Sayaka." Kyouko replied as she crawled down under the cover and rested her head against the nice pillow. Sleepy as she is she fell sleeping almost immediately.

And as for Sayaka she got into her sleep after a little while after Kyouko and then into the land of dreams.

End

* * *

><p>Authors note: Well, now all of them are introduced, and I hope next chapter won't take another 3 months to put together.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fateful Encounter**

**I'm still so incredibly slow at releasing new chapters for fanfictions.**

**As for the chapter, the name of this chapter is a little misleading since this is supposed to be Kyouko x Sayaka fanfic, but it turns out different.  
><strong>

**And I hope you like lighthearted yuri lemons, and if you like Homura x Madoka then I hope you will be satisfied.  
><strong>

****But for now, Please enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Confession<strong>

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Mmhmm, already morning?" A tired Sayaka said while she slapped the alarm clock and made it shut up. "Damn, it's cold in here." She said when she noticed she didn't had her cover over her, and as she looked around her she noticed that apparently Kyouko had sneaked into her room, nicked the cover, but she still had the courtesy to take a place in the bed that wouldn't disturb Sayaka.

"This girl is incredible!" She sighed.

"Hey, hey, wake up! Wake up!" Sayaka said with a louder voice to the redhead as she at the same tried to wake her up by nudging her but to no use as she didn't woke up.

"Seriously, she sure is a handful. And she was the one that said that she wanted to sleep on the couch to begin with." She thought to herself as she gave up and on her way into the kitchen she looked out of the window to notice that the hot sunny weather changed to a rainy storm outside.

"Ohh shit. Does it really have to be school today?" She sighed heavily as she walked on to the kitchen and just took some slices of bread and sat down in front of the TV and turned on the news with the biggest news was a car crash that ended up with one of the drivers was sent to the hospital for major injuries.

After a watching the news and finishing her small breakfast, she quickly made some rice and sausages that she would have for lunch in school later. Then she went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Five minutes later she got out and by seven twenty she was done with everything. So she went to get her bag, put on her shoes, searched nearest wardrobe for a waterproof jacket, which she unfortunately didn't find, picked an umbrella, left the apartment and locked the door.

While running on her way to school she took as many shortcuts as possible and ways with buildings where she could take cover. She called to Madoka cellphone and told her to go on without Sayaka, since Sayaka moved on to ways which derived from the road to Madoka.

She got to the school 10 minutes earlier than usual and got there about 2 minutes earlier than Madoka and Homura, and noticed that Homura was completely drenched while Madoka looked fairly dry.

"Homura must have used umbrella to cover up Madoka as well." Sayaka thought as she watched them entering the hall.

Apparently Homura brought a towel since they entered the room while Homura was drying off Madoka while Madoka looked incredibly embarrassed. Especially when they attracted attention from most of the people around the hall.

"H- Homura-chan, there's no need for this. It's embarrassing."

"It's a precaution so you don't get a cold." Homura said as soon as she stopped drying Madoka off and nodded in approval that Madoka was dry enough.

Sayaka walked up to them as they entered the room. "You're as considerate as ever, Homura." She said with a smile.

"Of course! It's better that I get a cold than Madoka." She said boastingly as she started to sniff it since she dried of Madoka with it, before she started to dry herself of.

"But yeah, it sure is one hell of a storm out there. But considering the heat these last week's it's no surprise and I don't think it going to end soon."

"I guess you're right, Sayaka-chan. But we can at least hope that it won't keep raining as violently as today."

They kept talking for about 10 minutes at the remaining absent students kept coming in one after another and some were as drenched as Homura was. And soon after the bell called and all the students sat down and waited for the teacher to enter.

First class was English, which was one of Sayaka's favorite subjects. They did some high reading and repeated some difficult words that appeared in the text.

Second class which was math, which Homura exceeded in. And everyone was taken by surprise when their teacher gave them an unprepared text.

20 minutes later in, after Sayaka has been stuck on some of the questions and not past half of the test, Homura stepped forward and handed in her test. The teacher looked in surprise at the black-haired girl that walked out of the classroom as this test was supposed to be at a higher level than usual, which Sayaka understood quite perfectly as she sat there trying to brainstorm answers.

Homura went to the other end of the exterior of the classroom and stood there and watched how Madoka did on her test since her seat was next to the window. Sayaka followed this as it looked quite amusing until she focused on her own test.

10 minutes later Madoka was finished with her test as well. When she got out of the classroom she got a big hug from Homura, which made everyone look at them although they smiled as it looked funny and cute at the same time.

About 20 minutes later and after a total of 50 minutes of a hell of equations and other different types of problems, she was finally finished, although she was one of the 4 last of the class. She was greeted outside by the others as well as Mami.

"Good work, Sayaka-chan." Madoka said as she petted Sayaka on the shoulder as Sayaka looked at the floor with what looked like disappointment.

"I don't know about that. It took 50 minutes and I'm not sure that I had that many correct answers anyway. Many of them were wild guesses." Sayaka replied while looking quite miserable. "If this is what wait's us on the future tests, please tutor me, Homura."

"Well, I suppose I can make up some time if that happens." Homura answered looking quite expressionless as she does when Madoka is not around which surprised Sayaka as Madoka stood right beside Homura.

"No need to look so down, Miki-san. I'm sure you did fine on the test." Mami said with a smile. "Since we have a while until the next class, let's all go down to the cafeteria, since because of the rain I don't think that anyone of you either want to sit on the roof."

-  
>Sayaka's apartment<br>-

Kyouko rolled has rolled all around the bed since Sayaka left. She was now lying with her head over the beds edges and with the cover that covered her entire body, including her head.

She woke up quite immediately as it was pretty hard to breath under the cover. *Yawn* "Where did she go? Ohh, yeah, she had school." She sighed as she sat up in the bed before she slowly left for the kitchen since her stomach was growling for food, but stopped at the window to see that the a storm has entered the city.

"Hahaha, screw you, stupid sun! I don't have to take shit from you now!" She yelled at the weather while waving her clenched fist to the dark and cloudy sky. And then she came to think of Sayaka and the others that had to go out in this weather which made Kyouko giggle since she could imagine Sayaka running along the neighborhood for shelter.

She noticed a note on the fridge that Sayaka apparently put there before she went to school. Kyouko read it out loud, "Kyouko, remember to not eat us out of the house, since I want something to make food of when I get home. You may take the bread and you can also take cereals that we keep in the pantry."

"What is all this harassment about my appetite?" She quietly mumbled to herself while checking the pantry for any cereals, and sure enough she found some Corn Flakes and she checked the other shelves for a bowl and a spoon. She then took out the bread that was left from yesterday and some butter and cheese from the fridge.

After finishing filling the bowl with cereals and milk, and putting butter and cheese on the bread, she went out to their living room and sat down in the comfortable sofa, curled up in the cover that she used for a while last night, and turned on the TV in a search for something interesting to watch and ended up at some comedy show.

-  
>At School<br>-

After going to the cafeteria with Mami and was now back at history class about the Sengoku era. Madoka was particularly interested in this period because she seemed to be impressed by the different warlords during that time, and by the etiquette that they had.

By the time for lunch many of the students apparently didn't bring lunch with them and went down to the cafeteria so the classroom was unusually empty and quiet with only three other students except for Madoka, Homura and Sayaka and Mami who decided to eat with them. They all had more time to make their lunches so they all looked better than Sayaka's.

During the lunch they mostly discussed the weather and school subjects. But after a while most of the students returned and the lunch break was nearly over and Mami headed back to her classroom.

And for their fourth class for the day they had P.E. but because of the storm outside, and since the school gymnasium was occupied because of club activities, the P.E. class was canceled. Now they had an extra-long break which they choose to spend, playing some cards in the classroom and after about one hour later they were bored out of their minds as Sayaka fell asleep on her desk and Madoka and Homura ended up chatting.

The fifth and final class was home economics with cooking as the subject and Madoka was the center of attention as she looked really good in apron. As they was placed in groups of 3 decided by the teacher and Madoka was teamed up was 2 boys in the class and he was secretly looking and blushing at the unknowing, innocent Madoka. But they both froze quickly as they noticed a killing look from Homura, who chewed on a kettle-holder in an attempt to hold in her urge to not go over there and not beat them down. While she looked at them with evil intent, Homura's group was in disarray as they mostly relied on Homura to make the best food possible. Sayaka was placed in the same group at Hitomi and another girl.

And after the home economics they gathered all their belongings, they took a breather in the main hall before the door outside before they released the umbrellas and sprinted out into the heart of the storm. Homura acted as a shield and used her own umbrella to hinder the rain to drench Madoka, and even though Madoka insisted that Homura should use it herself, Homura wouldn't listen to that kind of suggestion. Sayaka parted with Madoka and Homura after a while to take all the shortcuts she took on the way to the school.

Wet and cold she entered her apartment and when she had closed the door she quickly took of her shoes and socks and hanged up the socks in the bathroom to dry of and then returned to the hall. She then walked into the kitchen and heard the TV that was on in the living room, and as she took a quick look into the room she saw a sleeping red-haired girl covered up in a warm cover.

Sayaka couldn't resist having a little revenge for having her stay her indoors and covered up in a warm cover. The blue-haired girl took of her school shirt and put it over Kyouko's head and started to twist the shirt to let the water rain down and wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Aaahh!" Kyouko screamed flying up from her sleeping position to wipe the water of her face. "Oh, it's only water." She said and turned around to not see anything but she could clearly hear a Sayaka rolling on the floor laughing her ass of behind the couch. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sayaka calmed down after a bit and then she stood up and wiped her tears. "Nah, to be honest I was just a little envious of that you could sit here in the warmth curled up in the cover while I had to run home in the storm. So I thought that doing this was a nice exchange. But if you don't mind I'm going to take a hot, long bath."

Kyouko's eyes sparkled as she remembered how nice Sayaka's bath was as she looked at Sayaka. "Can I come with you? I want to take a bath as well. I'm all sweaty from being curled up in the cover."

"I guess so." Sayaka replied scratching the back of her head as she walked to the bathroom to start filling the bathtub with warm water. She then went a quick tour to her bedroom to pick some new underwear and clothes. After she picked some for both herself and Kyouko she walked to the bathroom in which Kyouko already has walked in and was halfway done undressing herself.

"There is no need to be in such rush it will take a while before the bathtub will be filled. Although you can take a shower first if you want." Sayaka said while putting the new underwear in a basket. "I'm gonna take some juice before the bath. Do you want anything to drink?" She then asked in the doorway on her way to the kitchen.

"What kinds of juice do you have?" Kyouko asked back.

"We have orange juice, apple juice and tropical juice."

"Then I'll take the tropical one." Kyouko replied with a happy voice while walking into the shower and closed the curtains as Sayaka left the room.

But just when she reached the fridge she jumped by a high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom. "I guess she didn't wait for the water to warm up." She thought and chuckled while she poured up the drinks.

Sayaka returned with 2 glasses with juice, one with apple- and one with tropical juice, ice and a straw in each glass. She then checked the bath and it was almost enough water to get in, so Sayaka put both glasses with juice on a stool next to the bathtub and then started to undress.

After she was done undressing she covered herself with a towel and walked past the shower and informed Kyouko that the bath was ready and the shower was shut off immediately and Kyouko stumbled out with her towel and looked quite frozen.

Sayaka looked at Kyouko with a confused look. "Ehhh… Why are you freezing?" She said.

"A-, a-, as I said before, I w-, was sweaty before so I took a cold shower, cause I thought it might feel a bit nicer to get in the hot bath afterwards." She stuttered as she shivered constantly as she went directly for the bathtub which was almost filled to the bathtub edges.

"Okay… but just why didn't you shower with lukewarm water and you would feel really good either way." Sayaka sighed loud enough for Kyouko to hear.

"But the change in temperature feels better the bigger the difference is, right? So it's all cool." Kyouko said and took a deep breath and slide down to get all of herself underwater. While she did that Sayaka entered the hot and steamy bathtub as well.

Kyouko rose from below the surface and started to lean against the back of the bathtub again. "I'll think I will stay in here all day." She said with a relaxed face.

Sayaka took a sip from her juice and put back the glass on the stool. "Well I don't mind but too bad for you then since I won't bring any food in here and this temperature won't hold for too long either but sure, stay in here as long as you like." She replied in the same relaxed tone as Kyouko.

Kyouko pouted a short while before replying. "That's a low blow."

About half an hour later of nearly falling asleep in the nice bath, they were done taking a bath and as Sayaka were out first. She started to dress herself, walked out of the bathroom and reached to the hall window and took a look outside as it rained like there was no tomorrow in sight. "This sucks." Sayaka sighted and walked to the kitchen to make lunch.

Kyouko was still in the bath and she enjoyed any second she was in there as the water was still quite warm. "Ahh, this is soo nice." She said with a wide smile. "I hope Sayaka makes something tasty for lunch too."

She stayed in the bath for about 10 minutes more before leaving the bathroom and entered the kitchen where Sayaka stood and prepared the food.

"It smells good." Kyouko said happily while still drying her hair with the towel. She went up slightly behind Sayaka to look over her shoulder to see what she was making. "Ho ho, pasta and meatballs?! I haven't had that for a long time."

Sayaka smiled gently as she took a hasty look at Kyouko's happy face. "But just so you know, we're not going to eat all of this today."

"Ehhh! Why not?" Kyouko's happy mood sunk as she looked displeased at Sayaka. "It's not fair."

"I'm making more just so you can have some for tomorrow too when I'm in school." Sayaka explained calmly without taking any note of Kyouko's pleading and went ahead to set the table.

Kyouko obediently took a seat at the table waiting for the food to be served. A little while later the pasta and meatballs was presented on the table with a shining smile from a now starving redhead who in an instant almost cleaned the bowl with pasta before Sayaka managed to somehow hinder Kyouko's quick approach for food.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm supposed to have some too." The blue-haired girl said a little irritated.

They finished the meal and after Sayaka cleaned of table, she went to get one of the books from her bag to study some math to make up for some fail at the surprise test earlier. Kyouko went back to the TV to check some music videos channel which now was showing fripside's latest song.

-  
>At Homura's apartment<br>-

"Madoka, you want some tea?" Homura asked while she was standing up from Madoka's side to leave to the kitchen.

"Yes please. I would like some Earl Gray, if you have that." The small girl replied while swinging back and forth to the pace of the music playing from Homura's laptop.

"Of course, anything for you." The black-haired girl replied slightly embarrassed and jumped happily in to the kitchen to prepare some.

The two of them were studying some math as well or rather more like Homura was tutoring Madoka on a few problems that she wasn't sure about how to solve them.

Madoka took a look at the clock on the white wall. It was about five minutes to seven. And she just realized that this was only the second time she has ever been in Homura's room.

Homura's bedroom was pretty girly despite her somewhat complicated personality. The walls were white as snow with one or two posters on it and a few framed pictures with her and Madoka as well. She had a laptop on a simple desk with a notebook beside it. Her bed was queen-sized with a gold colored frame and it had a purple silk cover with a beautiful flower pattern and white pillows also made of silk. And over the bad was a simple shelf with a few cute stuffed animals. And it appeared that all those stuffed animals was gifts from Madoka and right next to those animals was another framed photo in which Homura was hugging Madoka. And it seems like it is her most treasured photo as the frame seemed really expensive with a few gems in the right corner. Madoka blushed and smiled as she felt happy for how much Homura seem to treasure their friendship.

In the kitchen Homura opened the window to cool her head. She sighed loudly. "I can't take it anymore." She said to herself as she took some deep breaths and inhaled the outside air to calm down.

A while later Homura returned with two steaming cups of tea and put them down on the table, and looked at Madoka as she sang along with the song that was playing and took a place behind the pink-haired girl and gently embraced her and buried her head deep into her neck and gave her a soft kiss on the neck. Homura leaned back against the side of the bed. She felt Madoka's body temperature heat up and she also felt the small girl's body stiffen up.

"H- Homura-chan... what are y-, ahh..." She tried to move her arms but Homura's embrace was too intense to resist. And Homura's breath against her neck was also pretty stimulating. Madoka felt wetness from her neck where Homura rested her head against. She heard how the black-haired girl was quietly crying and trebling like she was insanely cold as she then understood that it was tears she felt. "Homura-chan? What's wrong?"

Homura took a few moments pause to gather up her voice to speak but Madoka could easily hear that she still cried. "I'm sorry, Madoka. I just can't hold it in anymore. I think about you every day and I dream about you every night. I'm going crazy about you, and I felt it earlier at home ec. when the boys in your group looked at you that I was so near to snap and go beat them down. I know this is egoistic of me to say this but I want all of you to be mine. I can't and I won't let someone else embrace you!"

Homura tightened her embrace and Madoka could feel Homura's voice crack and she was barely able to make out some of the words. And the tears kept coming down her neck.

"I know that you might hate me for it but I just can't keep it in anymore. I love you Madoka! I love you as much as one possibly could. And I will do anything just to keep being with you, no matter what. I love you, Madoka. I love you. I love you." Homura couldn't speak anymore and just started crying uncontrollably against Madoka's shoulder.

Homura could hear Madoka chuckle and she slowly raised her head and looked at Madoka with tears still flowing and with a confused expression on her face.

Madoka broke free from Homura's embrace which made Homura's expression look like that of a broken doll. "Ma… doka?!" Homura looked at Madoka's small figure and instead of walking away like Homura feared, she instead turned around and Homura realized Madoka chuckled of joy as she also cried with a sad yet happy expression on her face and she was blushing like crazy.

She sat down on all four and crawled closer to Homura and when she was close enough she flung her arms around Homura's neck and kissed her long and passionately on the lips. And by that surprise Homura's body was all numb state but her body heated up like an erupted volcano and her mind started to spin as all her emotions was running wild.

Madoka's kiss lasted for a good 15 seconds and Homura just stared into the girl's eyes in front of her and read the pink-haired girl like an open book. Those feeling of Homura were not unrequited as she first had thought. The smaller girl let go of Homura and stood up but let out her hand in a gesture to help Homura up on her legs. Homura accepted the small, fragile hand like if they were made of crystal. On shaky legs she got up and by surprise Madoka embraced her anew but this time she pushed Homura on the bed.

Once pushed on the bed Homura answered back with another deep hug and together they just lie down there for a few moments before Madoka broke the silence in a tone between laughter and crying. "I never knew that you had those deep feelings in you, Homura-chan. I couldn't have thought that someone would have feelings for someone without any special trait or ability, unlike you who excels in everything, and have incredible looks, and have personality that is so kind and caring. And you always have helped me out no matter what the problem was. And that part of you is what I like the most."

Homura blushed deeply and with the warmest smile she stroke Madoka's cheek and leaned forward against Madoka's lips as she ached for another kiss. Madoka gave back an equally warm smile and closed her eyes and waited for Homura's kiss. As their lips met the pink-haired girls arm slowly went from Homura's back to her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the black-haired beauty which was still crying. She removed one of her hands from Homura's neck and stroked her smooth hands against her cheek to gently wipe her tears.

Homura's mind was still in uproar as she still couldn't believe that the one she has adored for all this time actually was entwining her tongue with her own. She didn't want this kiss to end. And as her body trembled, her hand was going up and down Madoka's back and she pressed the small girl against herself until they could feel their chests press against each other. The sensation was enough to make both of them to tremble more than they already did.

After the kiss that lasted for over 2 minutes they both looked at each other as they both was catching their breaths, Homura could finally reply to Madoka's confession. "It's not true about what you said that you have no special trait or ability. You have enough of care in your heart to share with this entire city, and you are good at every house chore and you will become the best wife ever. And you are my goddess and I would gladly give up my life for you any day."

"You are not allowed to die for me because then you would leave me all alone and I wouldn't want to live my life without you, Homura-chan." Madoka said in more serious tone than before.

Homura's look suddenly looked a little bit sad that Madoka would reply with such seriousness. "S- Sorry." She then said while looking away to avoid Madoka's gaze.

"But I am happy since now I know how much you love me, so I forgive you." She giggled as she leaned forward and nibbled a little on Homura's ear and at the same time she drew her hand through Homura's black and silky hair.

Homura moaned when Madoka bit her ear and as her hair was played with at the same time intensified the feeling. Homura once again tightened her embrace on Madoka and she reached under Madoka's shirt and smoothly stroked her warm and white skin. She later reached up the pink-haired girl's bra and gracefully unhooked it.

Madoka let up on her bite and giggled as gave Homura a kiss on the cheek. "Homura-chan, you're so bold." She said with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she then did the same although she first unbuttoned Homura's shirt and noticed that Homura was blushing intensely as her bra and bare stomach was showing. Madoka closed in and rubbed her cheek against the black-haired girl's warm and comfortable chest. She then gently caressed the bare stomach with her small and tender fingers and slowly stroked the body to her back and for the hook of the bra.

Homura shivered by the touch of Madoka's light strokes against her bare skin and she had a firm but gentle hold and kept pressing Madoka's head tightly against her chest. Her mind was still in disarray since to her it felt all so unreal to her and her senses was at least double as sensitive so even the lightest of touch made her moan. She released one of her hands from Madoka's neck and started to caress Madoka's chest as well. She went on to unbutton the smaller girls shirt as well, and as Madoka's shirt opened and her bra was already unhooked, Homura got view of the Madoka's petite and perfectly shaped breasts and hesitantly she reached out to touch them.

As of that moment Madoka unhooked Homura's bra and she tossed it on the floor. Madoka's body was heating up and as Homura got hold of Madoka's breast she made a light moan which put a gently smile on Homura's mouth. "I'm sorry that they are so small." Madoka said embarrassedly.

"No, they're perfect. Your body is as perfect as it could be. So don't feel embarrassed." Homura said calmly.

Madoka smiled at Homura's praise and buried her face between Homura's bare cleavage and at the same time lightly twirling her finger around her nipples. Homura's body twitched violently each time Madoka let her finger slide over her nipple. "Do you feel good?" Madoka asked as she reached up and kissed Homura on the lips and looked into the deep purple eyes that reflected herself like a mirror. Madoka pushed Homura over so Madoka now were lying on top and she threw away her open shirt on the floor so now Homura had full and clear view on Madoka's sweet breasts.

"Yes I haven't felt this good before." Homura said with a beaming smile and pulled Madoka in for a hug and gave her an intimate and passionate kiss. As their lips met and their tongues entwined once again and another rush of ecstasy was running through both of their bodies. After a good 20 second Madoka slowly broke the kiss and sat up and started to remove the skirt and socks only to leave the panties on.

Homura felt a nosebleed incoming as even in the changing room at school she never noticed how adorable and attractive Kaname Madoka really was. Unable to keep her urges under control, Homura threw herself forward and pushed Madoka over and now Homura was on top of Madoka. "I want to make you feel good as well." She said as she was lying on top of Madoka's chest and started to carefully lick Madoka's nipples and she felt Madoka's body tremble, and Homura could hear Madoka doing her best to keep in her moans.

Homura stopped lick Madoka's breasts for a minute and kissed her way up on the smaller girl's body as she stopped by Madoka's neck. "Please, I want to hear your moans too. It's not enough just to hear you holding them in." She said as she nibbled on Madoka's ear while playing with her hair.

"But it's so embarrassing. What if someone could hear us?" Madoka quietly as her face was burning red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, this building is soundproof. No one can hear us." Homura replied while kissing Madoka's collarbones. Of course Homura knew that the building wasn't really soundproof but if she told Madoka the truth, Madoka wouldn't loosen up.

Sliding down Madoka's body, kissing and licking everything from neck to right above her the panties, Homura stopped and looked Madoka in the eyes. "Is it okay to continue?" She asked with sincerity in her voice.

"I- It's okay, Homura-chan." Madoka replied in a shy voice. "Since it's you I gladly give you my all."

Homura blushed up from Madoka's sweet approval. "Thank you, Madoka. I'll do my best to please you."

She slowly continued to slide down Madoka's body and stopped by the pink-haired girl's inner thighs and started to rub her face against the smooth and pale skin. After a moment she started to lick the thighs and slowly moved upwards.

Homura stopped licking for a while as she gulped when her hand reached her panties, and Madoka put her hands in an attempt to cover her face to hide her embarrassment. Homura then with great care she removed the panties and left Madoka's womanhood fully exposed to Homura.

Homura gasped as she slowly moved in closer. "You're so beautiful in any way, Madoka. I love you so much." She then said as she just put one of her finger lightly against it Madoka's precious spot, which caused her small body to tremble.

"H- Homura-chan, it feels so weird when you touch me like that. But it also makes me really happy."

Homura blushed slight with a smile and then pressed against it a little more with resulted in another tremble from Madoka, although this time a little more intense. "Then I'll make you even more happy, darling." Homura said with a chuckle before she started to lick Madoka's sensitive spot and rubbed the inside with one of her fingers.

As soon as Homura started licking her Madoka felt an incredible surge of pleasure running through her body and her body started to convulse violently and even though she tried, she couldn't keep her moans inside anymore and her voice was forced to release her mouth much to Homura's pleasure. Homura continued to lick and finger her for a while until Madoka was completely out of breath.

"Did it feel good, Madoka?" Homura said after she crawled up beside Madoka, and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and gave her an intimate hug from the side while Madoka tried to catch her breath.

After a while she was able to speak again. "Yeah, but I don't have the stamina to continue any longer. But I love you for making me feel so good." She said with a smile on her lips and turned to Homura and gave her a kiss on Homura's lips.

"You made me feel incredible as well so I don't even have to tell you how much I love you." Homura said happily as she looked at the watch on the wall and saw that the watch still was just a few minutes past nine. "But since we're quite sweaty, why don't we go and take a nice and hot bath before we go to bed." But then she became silent for a while.

"And will you please stay over tonight." Homura said with a worried look.

Madoka laughed silently before answering. "Oh, silly Homura-chan. Of course I'll stay over with you tonight. I don't want to leave you as well tonight. And a bath sounds really nice. Can you fill the bathtub when I call my parents that I will stay with you?" Madoka said with a smile.

"Of course, my love!" Homura said while she kissed Madoka one last time before leaving the bed and joyfully jumping into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with hot water.

Madoka sat by the bed put on her panties again and then she picked up her cellphone to call her father. She waited 3 signals before her father picked up.

"Madoka? Where are you? You should be home about home by now. Dinner is just about ready and then you'll have to get to bed." Madoka's father said in a pretty calm manner.

"Calm down dad. That's just it, I'm sleeping over at Homura's place. And I have all my stuff to school here so it's alright." She replied.

"Oh, well, if that's the case I guess it's all right but although you could have called a little earlier. But it's okay, then we see you tomorrow again."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I'll remember that until the next time. But we'll go to bed now so good night dad."

"Yeah, good night Madoka." Her father said before Madoka ended their call.

"Ma~doka." Homura happily called out as she danced out in sync to the classical music piece that was still playing in the background which they only noticed now, as they were too busy before to notice it during their special time.

"~While the bathtub is getting filled up, would you like to dance with me?" She continued as she sung the questing still in sync to the music.

Madoka felt like a burden was being taken of her chest for seeing Homura singing and dancing around in such a happy manner as she has never really seen until now.

Madoka giggled to Homura's dance and singing as she got up from the bed. "How can I possibly resist?"

Madoka took Homura's smooth hand and with the grace of butterflies they started to dance around in the room, out in the hall and in to the kitchen and then back to the room.

As the minutes past and Homura went to check the bathtub and it was just about to overflow. "Just in time." She said as she turned off the crane. Madoka entered the bathroom right after Homura turned off the water.

"Is it clear to get in?" Madoka asked Homura as she entered.

"Yup, it just to get in." She replied and looked at Homura who just dropped her panties and got in the bathtub.

"So, Homura-chan, hurry up to get in too." Madoka said to Homura, hoping that she would enter so Madoka could embrace her. As she did soon after Madoka invited her as she dropped her skirt, her panties and later the socks and jumped into the hot water and in to Madoka's frail arms.

While Homura just leaned back against Madoka's chest she started to feel a great calm inside while the pink-haired girl behind her wrapped her arms around Homuras's chest.

Madoka sighed quietly behind Homura which made Homura curious. "What's wrong, Madoka?" She asked as she reached for Madoka's cheek.

Madoka took Homura's hand and gave a short giggle. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking that I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I want to… go on a date with you." She said as she blushed a bit as she thought it sounded a bit embarrassing.

Homura smiled and blushed as well at Madoka's suggestion. "I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you as well, but unfortunately we have to go to school." Homura rolled from her back to her side so her cheek was now resting against Madoka's chest. "Your soft chest really makes the best pillow."

Madoka laughed as she pressed Homura closer to her body. "My small chest can't compare to your chest. It's bigger and softer than mine."

"That's not true. Your breasts are so small and cute, and despite that they are small they are still soft and foremost of all they are part of you which of course is the most valid reason of all."

"Well you are the only one that gets to touch, feel and see them like this so you win this." Madoka said with a grand smile as she stroked Homura's hair into the steamy water.

As the warm water was as comfortable as it could be with some calm classic music from Homura's bedroom, both of them quickly felt the calmness sweep across the room and with nothing else than the music playing in the background Madoka felt her eyes starting to automatically close she forced herself to stay awake.

"Homura-chan, I think that we should get out now since I'm getting pretty sleepy." Madoka said sleepily and with a yawn. "Homura-chan?" She tilted her head and when she could see Homura's eyes she noticed as well as she could hear it that Homura has fallen asleep. Her innocent looking face and her gentle breathing was something Madoka really never got to see like this.

Madoka felt a little jealousy build up inside her. "It's unfair to be this adorable. I will just have to hope that the other in the class never gets to see her cute sleeping face." She said as she hugged Homura and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Trying her best not to wake Homura up Madoka struggled a bit with getting Homura out of the bathtub carefully. She pulled out a stool in the corner of the room to get Homura to sit on as Madoka dried Homura's hair with one of the towels they picked out beforehand.

After she dried of both her and black-haired lover off, Madoka carried Homura as a princess back to the bed and put her down gently as Homura was an incredibly fragile existence. Before joining her in the bed Madoka finished cleaning up a bit in the bathroom and in the bedroom.

And after also turning off the music, setting the alarm on her cellphone and turning off the lights she enters the bed and snuggles up beside Homura under the warm cover, and after a good night kiss on the lips, Madoka falls asleep with her arms around Homura.

-  
>At Sayaka's apartment<br>-

The clock was around 20.00 when Kyouko barged in to Sayaka's room, and as Sayaka wasn't ready for that she jumped a bit into the air.

"I'm bored! Can't we play something or whatever?"

"Hey, I said earlier not to bother me! And do you think I'm having any fun myself? I'm not willing to sacrifice my decent grade in math because you want to have fun!" Sayaka replied in an angry tone, almost yelling at Kyouko.

"Ehhh, you're no fun." Kyouko replied while slamming her head in the door out of boredom.

Sayaka was ready to throw a couple of things at her out of rage, but now she got a chance to show how fun math could be. "Then how about this? If you solve this previous problem, I play with you or whatever you want." She then said with a smile.

"Haha, that's all? This will be a piece of cake, I tell you." Kyouko answered with a confident smile.

-  
>5 minutes later<br>-

"GHHAAAAA! What the f**k is wrong with this thing! It can't be solved! And what the hell is up is the point of the letters x and y anyways? And why and how do you use this formula, and why does it even exist in the first place? This doesn't make any god damn sense."

"See, not so easy after all. And I see that you should be going to school like the rest of us." Sayaka then said seriously.

"Nah, I think I'll refrain from that, it's just a bother. And it will mess up my sleeping schedule!" Kyouko replied back.

"No, your sleeping schedule is already messed up as it is. It will help you fix your schedule if anything."

"But even so, it's still a bother. I don't think I qualify for it anyways."

"And that's exactly why you need to go. You won't come far in life with your knowledge. If you want a serious employment anywhere you need to have the right education for it and for that you at least a decent grade from your middle-school to go to a high-school and then to collage."

"Wow, you're making me wanting go to school so much more right now. And all these educational steps seem so fun, and I am so happy that you informed me about them." Kyouko said in an overly ironic voice as she was now lying in Sayaka's bed with her head outside of the bed and looking at Sayaka with an equally ironic expression.

Sayaka left the room slightly irritated and closed the door. "What the hell is her problem? Isn't this my decision if want to go to school or not?" Kyouko said while she rolled over to her stomach and looked at the door.

Sayaka was standing at the dinner table preparing for a simple supper with cereals, milk and bread. She then went to go inform Kyouko about that it was time for a meal. She opened the door to her room slowly and found the redhead rolling around on the bed reading a magazine she had found in Sayaka's bookshelf.

"The food is ready." Sayaka said and instantly got a response as Kyouko got up and went for the kitchen right after Sayaka.

After the meal and after Sayaka cleaned of the table, she looked at the watch on the wall and saw that the clock was a few minutes past nine. "I guess it's time to go to bed then." She told herself as she went for the bathroom.

During the time Kyouko once again sat in front of the TV looking at a comedy show. When Sayaka was done in there, Kyouko went in to get ready for bed as well.

For not let Kyouko steal her cover and such, Sayaka decided to sleep in her mother's bed and let Kyouko sleep in her own bed.

And after a while, about quarter to ten, both of them had fallen asleep.

Chapter 5: End


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fateful Encounter**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Enrollment<strong>

"So you are interested after all, Kyouko?" Sayaka said in a teasing tone and surprised Kyouko from behind. She also saw that the scribbles in the notebook were actually pretty advanced, coming from someone as uneducated as Kyouko. "Did you stay up most of the night to practice math?" Sayaka said and looked really surprised.

"Ahh, I- I was just wanting to solve that problem you said and then I could help you so we could play instead of you studying." Kyouko said trying to protect her dignity.

"I am actually impressed how you even manage to solve some of these. That settles it. Get up and put on some clothes, since you are coming with me to school right now. We're going to talk with the principal and get you in my class. Madoka and Homura are in the same class so you won't be alone."

"No no, really I am good. Please I don't want to go to school so please let me go." Kyouko pleaded and did her best to not let go of the bed as Sayaka practically were trying to pull her out of the bed.

"This ain't gonna get me anywhere." Sayaka thought to herself as she let go of Kyouko. "I'll treat you to a box of Pocky after school if you go."

"Okay, help me find my clothes first." Kyouko said and suddenly quickly started to look around for her clothes and Sayaka could see that Kyouko's eyes were glimmering at the thought of Pocky.

Sayaka sighed quietly. "What a cheap woman you are. By the way, you can use my spare uniform. I think it will fit you good since we are pretty alike in body shape." She said and threw her clean uniform on the bed and went outside and picked another raincoat for her and another umbrella. She also prepared a piece of bread for Kyouko so she can eat something while they walk to school. A little while later Kyouko left the room wearing the uniform.

Sayaka almost blushed up looking at Kyouko in that outfit. "Wow, I can at least say you're gonna get some fans in the school, since that fits you so well. You really look great in that." She said and looked stunned.

Then after passing Kyouko the raincoat and then the bread they left the apartment. Sayaka described the school and from the looks of it, Kyouko looked really excited. And after a while after getting to the school, they made their way directly to the principal.

A minute before class started Sayaka entered the classroom and was meet by Madoka and Homura looking a lot more close than yesterday. "Well, aren't you a little more lovey-dovey than usual?" She said with a grin.

"Maybe we are." Homura said with a smile and kissed Madoka on the lips which drew a lot of attention in the classroom, but the tension was directly broken as Saotome-sensei entered the room looking strict as usual.

"Class, today we get new transfer student. I want you to make her feel most welcome here. Please enter." She said and waved in her from the corridor.

Kyouko opened the door with her free hand as she held her crutch in the other. It only took a few seconds from that she opened the door until the boys in the class started yelling. "WOOOHOOO! A SUPER CUTE GIRL! DAMN, WE'RE LYCKY TO GET TO HAVE HER IN OUR CLASS!" They yelled and they surprised Kyouko as much as she almost tripped and they also got the attention from all the other classes who sneaked a peek into their classroom. And from the other classes as well both boys and girls started to stand in the windows to look at Kyouko.

Kyouko quickly went over to Sayaka to hide behind her, since she wasn't used to have that many looking at her like that. "Eeh hehe… I do think out classroom will be flooded at recess." Sayaka said to Kyouko, Madoka and Homura.

"SILENCE AND SIT DOWN AND LET HER PRESENT HERSELF!" Saotome-sensei then yelled to everyone and everybody sat down and most had a slightly evil eye at Sayaka who seemed to be a close acquaintance to her. "Now please, introduce yourself." Saotome then said in a calm and gentle tone.

Kyouko then carefully walked up in front of the class and looked really nervous and even though everyone was looking nice and everything, she still found it hard to introduce herself, and the others that looked from the other classrooms didn't make it any easier. "I… I… My name i- is Sakura Kyouko, a- and I am currently living with Miki Sayaka." She said and suddenly Sayaka felt that she was being pierced by several spears, although when she looked around mostly everyone was looking at her with jealousy.

"You didn't have to say that, Kyouko." She said angrily and looked like she was trying to somehow avoid all the angry looks from everyone.

"A- and I'm pleased to meet you." Kyouko said and bowed to everyone and after that everyone in the classroom gave her a wave of applause. She smiled slightly in front of the class, cause ever since her family died, she has been living on the streets and only living to steal food and getting chased and hated by everyone. But now she was standing in front of a classroom filled with students that was applauding her and called her super cute, something she couldn't ever imagine only a few weeks ago.

"It's nice that you managed to get her to enroll here. She sure doesn't seem like the studying type. But it's nice to have more friends in class." Madoka said to Sayaka with a smile.

"I was stumbled in on my room and found her studying math earlier when I was going to get my mathbooks. I asked her to solve an equation yesterday and it seems like she studied to solve it so she could play with me by helping me solve them faster. I also hope this could get her to distract her from her bad sleeping habits. I think this is just what she needed." Sayaka replied with a faint smile as well.

Saotome-sensei gave her a little applause as well. "Since you already know Miki-san you can take the seat next to her. Kyouko nodded slightly and walked up to her seat beside Sayaka, who gave her a reassuring smile although she had the jealous looks from all over the classroom as well as a few from the other classes. Kyouko felt that her smile had a soothing feeling so she was able to forget about her nervousness even if only for a minute while passing through.

She felt that it was good to sit in the back of the classroom, since now she didn't have all that many to look at her from behind. As sat down she looked around at what people she was sitting next to. At the left side she had Sayaka, thank god. It made Kyouko calm down to know that she was there. In front of her sat a girl that looked back a little every once in a while, and Kyouko could tell that she was slightly blushing. At her right there was a boy that didn't try to hide it. He wore a confident expression on her face and sat turned at her direction. He looked straight into her eyes, trying to use some kind of seducing expression but it turned out that it made him look pretty creepy. She shrugged slightly and turned around to look who was sitting behind her. There sat another girl who also was bushing slightly. But she had quite a cute smile when she was embarrassed, and she waved at Kyouko as she was looking directly at her. Kyouko gave her a smile as well, which made the other girl avoid the gaze as her face was slightly becoming redder and redder which made Kyouko turn back at the front of the classroom.

First class was English. Kyouko only had learned a little bit of English until she quit school, and that was a few years ago. Now she was sitting in middle school with pretty advanced English which she couldn't read at all.

She held up her hand and called over Saotome-sensei for help. "I can't read this, since I haven't been taught how to." She said quitely and looked at Saotome with pleading eyes.

"But this is rather easy English. Didn't you read this in last grade and a little before this in you last school? She asked and looked at her as if something was wrong.

Kyouko opened and closed her mouth as if she was going to say something but nothing came out. "She has been moving around a lot and she has been sick for a good while, so please excuse her. I can take it up to lecture her at home if that wouldn't hurt, Saotome-sensei." Sayaka said as she raised her hand.

Kyouko looked at Sayaka as she was some kind of angel, and Saotome looked surprised at Sayaka. "Really, Miki-san? Well, I guess that's that then. But for now just listen and try to follow as good as you can, and you may pick up some English." She said with a smile and went back to the front of the class, and Kyouko followed for the rest of the class as good as she could but was still disgusted and distracted by the starring guy at her right which put her off for most of the time.

As it turned to recess, hell broke loose in the rather small classroom. As most of the class all went up to Kyouko's seat, which made Kyouko leave her seat and back up in the corner of the classroom. As if those student wasn't enough, from the corner of her eye noticed that more people rushed at their classroom to meet her. The students that left the classroom as soon as recess began came back with a few more people. And from the outside a few had gathered and looked at her, just a few centimeters away, although the glass was between them.

She felt tears coming out and she started to cry as well and sat down hugging her knees. As the guy who was staring at her during the whole class, seemed to enjoy this so he was the only one that went up to her with a slightly sadistic expression and looked as he was about to devour her, as everyone else stopped with a put off expression as she began to cry. As he almost reached her face Sayaka fiercely kicked his hand away. "What the hell are you people doing? Especially you, you piece of shit." She said to the guy that went up to Kyouko. "Can't you see she is crying because everyone is coming at her at the same time? Everyone, get out of here now."

A few of them left as they felt guilty for being part of everything, and Sayaka smiled faintly at them as they were nice enough to leave.

She then bent down in front of Kyouko and hugged her and Kyouko loosened up a bit and her tears stopped pouring and she looked at the person who embraced her. "Sayaka?" She asked faintly.

"Yeah, it's me. Just calm down, and most of the people that came have left already." She replied calmly.

The guy that Sayaka kicked was not fond of being hit and then ignored. He went up against Sayaka with determined steps and this time a strong hand took a firm hold on his left wrist. "You better let that slide by letting her kick you or else you will end up with more." A calm Homura said with a rather expressionless face although he noticed a faint hint of anger. "You know, I have never liked you. And I noticed as soon as Kyouko sat down you have been ogling at her with a disgusting face. And now as you tried to "assault" her as she was crying. I would love to kick you down now but let's refrain from that here. You're more than welcome to challenge me outside school grounds though." She said and held his wrist as firmly and decided to release depending on his response.

The whole class was looking intensely on this exchange of words, including Sayaka and Kyouko. Madoka was looking worryingly at Homura for starting the fight, but yet glad that she did something.

"Hahahaha! You think you can take me on? Don't make me laugh. I can crush you in a second. Besides, I have never liked you either." And he kept on talking to Homura's expressionless face that showed no sign of anything. "You do nothing else than following Kaname Madoka around all the time." Now Homura's eyebrow twitched slightly when Madoka was mentioned. "What is so good and interesting about her? She is bland as a wet sock." He said in a cheerful and but still disrespectful tone.

"Wow, now he really has done it." Sayaka said with a smile since the guy was in for a surprise. A few people have become informed of what happens if they mention Madoka in a disrespectful manner.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension rise fast, and most of them could figure out why and backed off a bit. Homura had stopped listen to the guy rambling since the first insult against Madoka. She walked up closer to him still holding his wrist although she tightened her grip and now he started to feel the first stage of pain. Then she did a fast and hard punch to his nose, which made him bleed from it and then as he bent over she kicked him in the stomach with her knee and he lost all of his air in his lungs. After that Homura did a martial art throw over her head so he slammed hard against the floor. Everyone in the classroom and mostly everyone outside looked in awe as she beat one of the biggest bullies in the school in just a few seconds.

"Anything more you have to say, Mr. Douchebag?" Homura asked in a threatening tone and with an equally threatening look in her eyes, as she put one of her shoes on his cheek and pressed a little.

He coughed and hissed for air. After about 10 seconds he was able to talk again. "I- I- I'm s-sorry?" He stuttered and sounded somewhat apologetic.

"Insult me all you want and I won't care but to go on against someone who is innocent in all this, and especially Madoka is not acceptable under any circumstances. I let you off easy this time so repeat it if you want but next time you'll end up unconscious at best." Homura said put her foot in disgust from his face and walked up to Madoka with a gentle smile again and gave her a hug, which Madoka returned as well.

Sayaka looked at them with a smile and looked at the bully with a grin as well as Kyouko. "And that is how you beat a bully with style." Sayaka said with a smile and with a small chuckle. And as soon as she said that Saotome-sensei entered the room and saw the beat down boy by his own seat. And looked at the class who sat idly by their seat except for Sayaka and Kyoto who sat in the corner the classroom.

"What the happened here?" She almost yelled out as nobody was helping him up at all. "Who beat him and why isn't anybody helping him up?" she asked and looked rather angry.

"Nobody beat him up, Saotome-sensei. He tripped and slammed his face on desk, and he told everyone that he didn't need anybody's help." Homura said calmly and looked around and apparently everybody nodded in agreement.

"Is that true?" Saotome-sensei then asked the bully on the floor.

He quickly received a death stare from Homura that gave him the chills. "T- That's right, I can get up by myself and nobody beat me up. I just tripped, so no problem." He replied with a really forced smile and with some effort managed to pull himself up on his chair.

"But you should probably wipe away the blood from your nose. It seems rather bad. Do that and your math teacher will be here in a few moments." She said and she and the bully left at the same time.

After a long math class it was time for lunch. As Sayaka only did prepare her own food, Kyouko got that food and Sayaka bought bread from the cafeteria. And they took their usual spot on the roof but under cover since they didn't want to be drenched for the rest of the day. Mami was also eating with them since she had lunch at the same time. Kyouko finished the food quickly since her stomach was roaring for food. She then stretched her arms and then lay down on Sayaka's lap, using her as a pillow.

"I haven't slept much and your thighs are so soft, Sayaka. Just let me sleep here for lunch at least. All this thinking was too much for me. Nighty night." Kyouko said and burrowed herself down into Sayaka's thighs.

Considering how well you did on the math I guess I can approve it, as a reward." She said with a smile and she patted her on the head and continued to eat her bread. "Although our school does get new students rather often I don't think anyone has been as well-received as Kyouko." She then said to the others.

"I guess that the fire red hair has something to with it as well. It is very pretty, so I can see them falling for it." Mami said while she was eating her big lunchbox, while sneaking a look on Kyouko's hair.

"Kyouko sure is pretty, that's for sure." Madoka said as she ate her food as she sat in Homura's lap while Homura's arms were around her waist. "I could tell that the boys would have reacted like they did."

"Well, I knew they would be excited but not to this extent. Oh, and thank you for beating up that bully earlier, Homura." Sayaka bowed to her.

Homura nodded back in agreement. "I didn't only do it for you. He has watched mostly everyone in our class the same way so I have always hated him, so I thought why not now as he was going to attack you as well." she then replied.

The rest of the day passed by and as the school ended with bell. Kyouko looked like she would fall directly to the floor if she had the strength to leave her chair. At the least, she haven't been bothered by the guy to her right again. Homura had been keeping a close watch on him so he has been watching the board through the rest of the day.

"Kyouko, it's time to go home now. You can sleep a while when we get home but we got to leave now. The weather report says it will be a rain storm in a short while. And don't want to be going home in a storm." Sayaka said to Kyouko who had fallen asleep in her arms that were resting on her desk.

Sayaka only heard some grunting noises from the sleepy redhead so she was most probably sleep talking. "Mmnnngh... I take the... *yawn* ...food later so you go first of the ship then…Zzzzzz…" She said in a sleepy voice and Sayaka understood that she was still talking in her sleep.

She helped her stand up and helped her to the shoe lockers where she really woke Kyouko up so she could change her shoes on herself. Then they walked home so Sayaka could teach Kyouko some English so she would do better in the lesson tomorrow. They took a quick run into the convenience store to buy Kyouko a box of Pocky, as Sayaka promised that morning.

As they got home Sayaka put up her English book from her bag and got Kyouko to sit down next to her by the kitchen table. "Did you pick up anything from the class?" Sayaka asked.

"A little, but since I haven't been in school for a few years, I guess I have missed out on a lot important parts." Kyouko replied and looked a little worried about if she would learn anything tonight at all.

The rest of the day past by and Kyouko's brain had been overloaded with so much information. That she literally fell asleep with a slam on the kitchen table with her forehead. Sayaka looked with a smile at the tired redhead. Kyouko had learned a lot more than Sayaka suspected that she would. The question is how much she will remember until tomorrow. She worked rather hard so she deserved to get a good night sleep. After she had carried Kyouko to Sayaka's bed she removed her clothes and tucked her under the cover. Then Sayaka went to make herself ready for bed herself. Tonight again she went to sleep in her mother's bed.

The night held a fierce storm with rain and winds that haven't been seen in this town for a while. Sayaka woke up a little before the alarm clock this morning by the rain smattering against the windows which was pretty noisy and made that she couldn't sleep any longer.

With sleepy eyes she looked out of the window and was met by an intimidating storm that she would not go into by normal circumstances. The sky was so cloudy that the sun nearly didn't come through at all and as a result this day was going to be a gloomier than before. But with Kyouko in her class, the classes were going to be more fun than they were earlier so it almost equaled out.

She then went to her own room to wake Kyouko. Opening the curtains and blinding her with sunlight was something she would like to do but today it didn't look like it was going to work with this kind of weather. Instead she started to pull the cover from the bed, which proved to be useless, since Kyouko apparently could sleep on without a out her name didn't do the trick either**.** Sayaka would have to retort to use the secret move of tickling. She checked in one of her boxes under her bed and found a bird feather and moved to the end of the bed where Kyouko's feet were laying.

With a swift move she started slowly to draw the feather up and down Kyouko's feet's and her legs started to squirm violently and she started to laugh and a big smile grew on her mouth as her body tweaked in response to the feather.

"She is pretty darn cute when she laugh and smile like that. This means I'm not going to end it here." Sayaka thought to herself and rolled up her sleeves on her pajamas.

As Kyouko rolled around so much in her sleep Sayaka saw an opening for going directly at her bare stomach. With a twirl on the stomach with the feather Kyouko's body turned around and she was laughing and grasping for air more than before. Sayaka stretched so she could reach Kyouko's feet to intensify it all.

With strokes of the feather on the stomach and Sayaka's finger on her feet's, Kyouko's body reacted even more than earlier and she made an erotic moan which completely threw Sayaka off track and made her stop and she looked at Kyouko with a surprised stare and Kyouko slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh! S- Sayaka?" She said in a sleepy voice as if she was not fully awake yet. "What happened? Why are your cheeks so red and why do I feel so weird?"

Sayaka felt her chest tighten up and felt that her cheeks started to heat up. "I couldn't think Kyouko could make such erotic noises. Even though we are both girls, why do I feel like this. There must be something wrong with me." She thought to herself and looked into Kyouko's eyes for a while before she snapped out of it and noticed that Kyouko said something to her.

"E- Eeeh? W- What did you say? I was spacing out a bit. Ahahaha!" She said and tried to laugh it away with a fake laugh, hopefully Kyouko was sleepy enough to not care.

"What are you doing? The clock hasn't rung yet, so why are you in my bed? And why are you holding a feather?" Kyouko asked and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I was trying to wake you up by tickle you since you didn't woke up by pulling away the cover or yell at you that it is morning. B- But now you have woken up so it's all good. I'll go and wash my face and start with the breakfast." Sayaka quickly explained and tried to leave the room with haste to avoid more questions.

"Sayaka, why do you look so flustered and why are you stuttering? Are you sick? Do you need to stay home from school today?" Kyouko then asked and she still sounded as tired as before.

Sayaka looked out in the hall and didn't look into redhead's eyes when she replied. "Perhaps I am. I don't really know how I feel myself." She then left the room and left a confused Kyouko looking out of the door.

The blue-haired girl filled the basin in the bathroom with cold water and dipped down her head to cool down. She stayed there until she couldn't keep her breath anymore and then looked at herself in the mirror and saw her water dripping face and her rose colored cheeks.

When Kyouko left the room she saw Sayaka looked like she had regained her composure when she had already prepared the breakfast and was now preparing the food for school.

Are you feeling better now Sayaka? Kyouko asked and looked rather concerned.

Sayaka turned around with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine now I needed to cool my face down, that was all. I guess I just was a little hot, so you don't need to worry."

Kyouko gave Sayaka a relieved smile. "I'm glad that you weren't sick. Even though Madoka and Homura is in our class, it's better when you are there too. I'm gonna make myself ready in the bathroom." She said to Sayaka and Sayaka nodded and then continued with the food.

After half an hour they finished breakfast and went out the door into the dark and rainy weather. They arrived in school a little late since they left home a little later than usual. When they arrived at the shoe lockers and Kyouko opened her locker and it was full of what looked like love letters and many of them didn't fit in there so they fell down on the floor. All the guys and girls looked at those letters in awe since it probably was their first time as well to see anyone got so many love letters. After Sayaka calmed down from the surprise as well she whispered to Kyouko. "You shouldn't bother about the ones that give you a letter. If they don't come up and ask you directly they are not worth the time. Just don't throw them away here and now. Do it later when no one is around."

Kyouko nodded slightly and tried to get her shoes out without making more letter fall to the ground, and after a while they were on their way to the classroom.

Surprisingly Madoka and Homura were there before them and they were already sitting on their seats discussing something. Madoka waved at them and when Homura noticed that they have come she did a small wave gesture as well.

"Good morning! What a wonderful morning we got blessed with." Sayaka said with an overly sarcastic smile on her lips. "I wishing could have rained a little more since I feel I didn't get wet enough."

Madoka smiled at Sayaka's sarcasm. "But after those weeks of extreme heat I think it's good with some variation. Many plants and such were almost completely dried out so new water is needed."

"Yeah I know, but it isn't all that funny that we have to go through this weather to come to school and I rather prefer a sunny morning. Not too hot like the ones we had these past few weeks though." Sayaka replied and sat down on her seat.

After discussing things back and forth between various topics the bell rang and the student sat down on their seats. A short while later Saotome-sensei entered the room with a gloomy look on her face.

"I guess it didn't work out very well with her boyfriend this time either." Madoka said in a voice that sounded like if it was a joke. She noticed then that Sayaka looked kind of serious. "What's wrong, Sayaka?"

"I don't really think it is about her boyfriend this time. She doesn't really look like this when she have broken up with her boyfriends. This must be more serious than this." She said and waited for Saotome-sensei to speak.

"I have something sad to tell you. Yesterday, your classmate Shizuki Hitomi… was found dead by the train station." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I made this take a darker turn and I hope that you won't drop this fanfiction because of this.<strong>  
><strong>I would like to see some reviews about this if you would be so kind. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fateful Encounter**

**This time I must say it was a rather quick new chapter, at least for it to me.  
>This chapter is rather short but I hope you will like it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Grief<strong>

"I have something sad to tell you. Yesterday, your classmate Shizuki Hitomi… was found dead by the train station." Saotome-sensei said with tears falling down her cheeks.

The class quickly fell silent and Sayaka's previous joking expression left her face in an instant. Also the one in the class who looked the most taken by this news was Kamijou Kyousuke, who had a relationship with Hitomi, and you could see tears falling down his face, and it looked like something broke inside him.

Saotome saw that mostly everyone, if not everyone burst into tears. She didn't expect anything else and she couldn't blame them since she felt exactly the same when she heard the news. And she couldn't tell them any other way and a straight forward explanation might be the best approach after all.

"*Sniff* I suggest you all go home today and sort yourself out." Saotome-sensei said in almost pleading tone, and she smiled a little when they did as they were told as some packed their things as some still sat down trying to comprehend the thought.

Sayaka sat still for a few minutes after Saotome-sensei left the room and some of the other left as well. Homura and Madoka didn't take it as harsh as Sayaka did and tried their best to make her cheer up, although they didn't succeed as Sayaka didn't listen too much. Kyouko looked at her and even though Kyouko didn't know Hitomi except for seeing her yesterday during class, she of course felt sad but she felt even sadder for seeing Sayaka suffer like this but for some reason it looked like Sayaka were keeping it in. As Kyouko had been seeing her father being drunk and kill her family, she knew how it felt to lose something that you cared about. Although she didn't know how close Sayaka were with Hitomi, it probably was a good friend since her reaction was a lot stronger than most of the others in the class or maybe it's just emotional difference.

Kyouko rose from her seat and went up next to Sayaka. "Hey Sayaka. Let's go home and take a hot bath or something. I know that I might be insensitive since I didn't know her, but it is hard to see you suffer like this and it makes my heart ache." Sayaka didn't budge from what the redhead said, so Kyouko went up in front of Sayaka and pushed her face so close up against Sayaka so their noses touched, and Kyouko gave her a large hug. After a couple seconds Sayaka made a few noises and then she hugged Kyouko back and started to cry against Kyouko's shoulder. Madoka and Homura joined in and hugged both Sayaka and Kyouko until Sayaka stopped crying.

A short while later Sayaka stopped crying and she released her grip of Kyouko and they all let up on the hug and Sayaka started wiping her tears. Her eyes were a little red but her expression looked a lot better. She was still sad but she had eased up which made Kyouko feel a lot better.

"Let's go home!" Kyouko then said with as much of a smile she could manage without making it look too forced.

Sayaka took her bag and slowly stood up they all started walking out of the classroom and through the corridors. Sayaka most probably wouldn't be over this for the whole day and it would probably follow her hard during this week. Kyouko didn't know how she would do too make Sayaka cheer up in a foolproof way or maybe it was impossible, but she would have to try her best. They walked with Madoka and Homura until their usual parting crossroad, and with a quick exchange of comforting words to each other, they continued to walk away in their respective direction.

They walked back through the rain back to the apartment since nobody had the spirit to really care about the harsh rain that fell from the sky. As soon as they came inside the door, Sayaka threw the clothes on the floor and went to her room and closed the door. With saddened eyes Kyouko looked on with displeased eyes. She picked up Sayaka's bag and her soaked raincoat and went into the bathroom to fill up the bathtub with warm water.

While she waited for the bathtub to fill she watched some television for a short while before going and tap it off. After that was done she slowly opened the door to Sayaka's room and saw that Sayaka was lying face down on the pillow and it looked that she was sleeping. Kyouko walked up next to her and checked if she really was asleep.

"What is it?" Kyouko heard Sayaka ask with still a sad voice and her voice cracked up a bit and Kyouko figured that she had been crying some more.

"I tapped up a bath so you can warm up. We were out in the cold rain and all and I don't think you would like to get a cold on top of this." Kyouko said and tried to sound as considerate as she could.

"You can enter first. I'll come in a bit." Sayaka replied and left Kyouko stand there with a faked smile to keep her own spirit in place.

"Take the time you need." The redhead said as she left the room and then rested her head against the door. She then walked into the bathroom, removed her clothes and then walked into the bathtub. The bathtub was a great thing and it is refreshing as well and it raises your spirit. Or at least, that's how it is supposed to feel when you enter it. But for some reason it didn't feel as good and refreshing as it usually does.

She thought about yesterday and how close Sayaka and Hitomi seemed to be to each other. They spoke pretty friendly and they were far past the point to need to use honorifics. Hitomi did seem like a good and sweet girl but Kyouko didn't get the chance to speak with her that much. But it might have been a good thing that Kyouko didn't got close to her.

After about 10 minutes later Sayaka entered the bathroom, much to Kyouko's surprise. She removed her clothes as well and then she joined Kyouko in the tub. As soon as she got in she looked down in the clear water. Kyouko looked at Sayaka and she looked almost as gloomy as she was in school earlier, and what irked Kyouko the most was that she didn't know how to cheer her up.

"H- How are you feeling Sayaka? I know that you are sad since she died, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better." Kyouko asked and gave her a comforting look that indicated that Sayaka could rely on her.

Sayaka still only looked down in the water. "I just want quiet, that is all. I might need some time to recover." She said and just as Kyouko was about to say something she closed again.

"For how long did you know Hitomi? I'm sorry for asking even though you want me to be quiet, but I want to know." Kyouko asked and hoped Sayaka wouldn't be angry at her for continuing to speak.

"I had known her since before middle school, since she transferred to my school in third grade. Since then we have been friends on really good terms. And now when she's gone, it will just be so empty, and she disappeared and we didn't even get to know how she died. And that is almost the thing that irks me the most. If she was murdered, I want to know who did it and I want that son of a bitch to die horribly." Sayaka said and she almost started to cry again.

Kyouko started to flail with her arms to somehow keep Sayaka from crack up again. "Aah, don't cry. I'm sorry that I asked if it brought back bad memories. Please tell me if I'm a nuisance or anything and then I won't bother more." She replied in an almost panicked tone and she would hate herself if she were to make Sayaka cry now when she is down like this.

Sayaka just shook her head at Kyouko's statement and she leaned her head against the wall. She then stayed like that for about ten more minutes while Kyouko were sitting uncomfortably and trying to break the silence without trying to bother Sayaka, which proved to be quite difficult. After those ten minutes that Sayaka was resting, she left the tub and started getting dressed.

As Kyouko had been thinking about to break the silence, she haven't noticed that the water had become Luke-warm and that it wasn't that comfortable anymore. She got out a few minutes after Sayaka and found her reading a news site on her laptop. On the front page there was a picture of Hitomi with the headliner "Middle-school girl found dead with no certain cause of death". As Sayaka read the whole thing she clenched her fist in response. Probably because there wasn't anyone she could hate and take the blame for all this. But Kyouko read on a bit herself. "The police are confused and puzzled to not find any marks or clues that could point to a murder. Further investigation is needed to find out what really happened and her body is now being checked to find out if any drugs is involved."

"How can they not have found out anything at all about what could have killed her?" Kyouko asked and looked at Sayaka, who still clenched her fist and looked at the screen with irritation. "Eerhm, Sayaka? I don't think you should look anymore into this. The more you think about this and look into it you seem to hurt yourself. And it is hard to look at you as you look as hurt as you do right now. Can we do something else to get you on other thoughts, like play a board game or something? I think that it will lift your spirits a little bit. So what do you say?" Kyouko asked in a relatively happy tone and put her hands on Sayaka's shoulders.

Sayaka closed the lid on the laptop and went to her room and closed the door. Kyouko stood still outside the door and looked down on her feet and felt really powerless to not be able to help Sayaka at all. But considering that she found out that her best friend died for unknown reasons is not an easy issue to deal with. Even though Kyouko hated to feel like she was amounted to nothing like she felt right now, she had no choice but to let this go for now.

She went to the couch and put on the television to see if there was anything that she could watch to cheer herself up with. But none of the shows on at the moment were enough to cheer her up at all so she just ended up watching some cheesy TV-drama marathon.

The day passed by in the slowest fashion that Kyouko could think of. She had been bringing Sayaka some bread and a bowl of cereals, due to her lack of cooking skills and it was all that she felt that she could eat as well. The sun has set and she looked at the watch on the wall and saw that it was almost 11 PM. Feeling there was not much left to do than making herself ready for bed she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face as usual. Then she quietly opened the door to Sayaka's room and noticed that she had fallen asleep and Kyouko could tell that from her facial expression she had been thinking about Hitomi's death before she fell asleep, as she didn't have the gentle and happy face she usually had. Feeling kind of bad and since Sayaka couldn't be mad at her while asleep she removed Sayaka's clothes until she had nothing but her underwear left, and then Kyouko crawled into the bed next to Sayaka and pulled the cover over them both. Kyouko then also pulled her arms around Sayaka's stomach as in a hug and hoped that she would stay like this during the night.

Sayaka were warm and she was soft to hug. She crawled a little closer and felt Sayaka's warm skin against her cheek. Kyouko then fell asleep after a while resting against Sayaka's shoulder blades with her arms around Sayaka's stomach.

The night quickly passed by and for the first time in days Sayaka woke up to the sunlight beaming right into her face. With a surprised but somewhat happy face, she brightened up a bit since she thought she would wake up to another spirit-damping gloomy morning like the one they had yesterday. When she tried to sit up she noticed she had two arms strapped around her waist. She looked down and saw a sleeping Kyouko who looked like she enjoyed resting against Sayaka's back.

Then she remembered yesterday and about Hitomi. Although she of course felt sad about it, she was cheered up a bit by the weather and by Kyouko that did her best to cheer her up yesterday. She blushed a bit and since she apparently held on to Sayaka all night. She hugged her back, but carefully as to not wake her up yet, since it was still a while until the alarm would ring.

While she walked out into the kitchen, she heard that her stomach growl. Then she realized that all she ate yesterday was the few slices of bread and the bowl of cereals that Kyouko brought into her room. If she hadn't, Sayaka probably wouldn't have eaten at all yesterday. To pay her back, and since she was hungry herself, and because she had the time, she decided that she could cook a nice meal that they could have as breakfast.

With a yawn Kyouko woke up in the warm and cozy bed. As she opened her eyes, she as well noticed the warm and bright rays of the sun that shone in from the window. Then she noticed that Sayaka was not in her arms as she was when she fell asleep. Looking around, she saw that the door out of the room was not entirely closed so apparently she had gone to the bathroom or anything like that. She hoped that Sayaka had developed a better mood, since yesterday it was a pretty bad day, and especially for Sayaka.

With lazy and tired steps she walked out of the room and was met with a really nice smell. Then she saw that Sayaka was standing by the stove with a cute apron, and today it looked like her mood has improved a lot.

"You're awake now? I'm sorry about yesterday about my behavior. But since you were so nice to me yesterday, I decided that I could give you a proper breakfast." She said and looked quite apologetic down in the boiling kettle.

Kyouko went up behind Sayaka and hanged her head on Sayaka's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. Even though it was hard to see you suffer since someone close to you were found dead, it can't be helped. I just wanted you to cry out as much as possible so you could let most of the sorrow out. But I'm glad that you feel better today." Kyouko said with a smile and saw Sayaka blush up slightly.

"I think I should consider myself lucky to have you here to support me, even though I was acting like a douche. I think most people would give up after a good while but you were there the whole time, and I am thankful for that. And a little off note, did you notice that this is the first time that you did wake up before the alarm?" Sayaka asked with a smile and as soon as she said that, the alarm clock did ring and Sayaka removed the hot kettle from the stove and turned it off. "Could you please turn it off, Kyouko?" She then asked again.

Kyouko gave her a military salute with a cheerful smile. "Ay ay, sir!" She said and walked into the bedroom with a silly walk. As she later turned it off, she then walked out in to the kitchen again and was met by a Sayaka that looked like she was keeping herself from bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Kyouko asked with a confused but still amused expression on her face.

"Haha, I- It's just so silly that you would make a salute and do such a silly walk into the bedroom. It's so contradicting that it is hilarious. But that is the fun part about you. But let us eat before this gets cold." Sayaka said as she then placed the last plate on the table.

Kyouko then sat down quickly after that and she started to eat Sayaka's delicious special breakfast and she was kind of sad for the reason that she will not be able to eat this every day from now on.

Then they got all their things for school and headed out for school. The sun today was hot and they probably wouldn't need to worry about rain since it was a clear blue sky with no other clouds nearby that looked fearful.

They soon met up with Madoka and Homura who also found it to be better when Sayaka didn't were so gloomy as she was yesterday. Although the mood was a little duller than other days, they arrived in school at saw Mami and the rest of the class waited outside the school gates for something, and she waved as they got closer.

"Good morning, girls. I heard what happened to your classmate yesterday. It's a shame that something like that would happen to such a girl. But I saw a glimpse of you all as you walked home yesterday and it feels good that you feel better." Mami said with a reassured smile.

"Yeah, really is a shame and I think it will take a while before I really will come past this. But why are you and your class standing here for?" Sayaka asked while looking a little interested.

"Oh, we are going on a little trip to Okinawa for three days and four nights." She replied and gave them all a smug smile their jealous expression.

"Ahh, why can't we go on such trips? It must be great to be a third-grader, isn't it, Mami?" Madoka asked and was almost jumping for wanting to go to Okinawa herself.

Homura put a hand on Madoka's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "We can go anytime you want. I don't have enough money for us both but if you could get from your parents we could travel there and spend a few days there." Homura said and rubbed her cheek against Madoka's cheek.

Kyouko was standing and looked like she was a little lost. "What's so special about Okinawa? I've heard the name of it a few times but I don't know anything about it." Kyouko said and was met with faces that looked like she said something heretic against a group of fanatics.

"How can you not know anything about Okinawa? It is THE summer paradise of Japan. It is a Mekka to all girls since there is lots of shopping and the beaches are among the best in Asia. And the ocean is so beautiful and blue so I almost can't hold myself as I see a picture of it. I'm just saying that you are gonna go there sometime and I am sure that you will fall in love with that place." Sayaka said and looked like she was on fire, rambling on and on about Okinawa to a Kyouko who looked slightly apologetic, since Sayaka almost looked creepy when she was that excited.

After a while the busses arrived and Mami and her class went off and the others waved at her before they went into the school building. Again at the shoe locker Kyouko's was filled with more love letters and a lot of the other girls looked in awe and in jealousy at the vast amount of letters and a lot of boys that looked hopeful that she would read the letters right there. But Sayaka looked at some of the letters and she was surprised that she saw that a lot of the letters were from other girls.

"You sure are popular to even make other girls give you love letters. You are by far the most popular transfer student in this school, and by saying that the last popular girl were Homura, means that it is impressive. Are you interested in a relationship?" Sayaka asked and gave Kyouko a mischievous smile.

"Not really. None of the ones I've met gave me a really good impression. The most reasonable are the girls since they aren't as pushy as the guys are." Kyouko replied and tried to dig out her shoes that were buried under the pile of letters.

"I see. Well, neither am I, although if I find the perfect one I wouldn't mind unlike the girls who try to have a boyfriend just to have a boyfriend. I'm glad that you aren't one of those." Sayaka said and put on her shoes and after Kyouko did the same and jammed in her shoes in the locker.

Today there were a few people that were not supposed to come due to depression. One of those people was Kamijou Kyousuke and the others were two girls. Other than that, the classes went smoothly and the English-class they had today went much better than it did two days ago thanks to Sayaka's tutoring although she of course had not learned everything in one evening.

"It's finally lunch break. I'm starving even though Sayaka's breakfast was the best ever. Not to mention that we could keep some for lunch in school too." Kyouko said happily as she held her lunchbox like it was a holy relic sent from god.

"Come on, now you're just over-exaggerating. Well, let go up on the roof then." Sayaka replied and she and Kyouko started to walk.

"Sayaka-chan, me and Homura cannot eat there today. Saotome-sensei asked us to help her out with a few things during lunch so we're just going to take a quick meal in the cafeteria then go and help her out. So today you two will have to eat without us." Madoka said and she and Homura went out of the classroom and proceeded down towards the cafeteria.

Soon after Sayaka and Kyouko were sitting on the roof with their lunches. "Now this is pretty lonely actually without anyone else up here. Why isn't anyone else up here on the roof except for when we have lunch? I mean, this place is perfect." Kyouko asked while looking over Mitakihara City.

"I really don't know but I'm not complaining. It is because no one else here that we are sitting here, or it is maybe because we are sitting here that no one else wants to sit here."

Suddenly, in the light of the bright sun they saw in the shadow of the gate in front of them, they saw a shadow of something small appear behind them. When they turned around they saw a small white creature with big ears that hanged down and had some rings at the end of them. They looked a while at the creature that looked like a stuffed animal that apparently looked at them.

"I've sensed a great potential in the both of you for a while, Sakura Kyouko and Miki Sayaka." Some voice said in both of their head and the little creature began to move. Though the voice come might have come from the small thing but they couldn't see its apparent mouth move at all.

"W- Was that you who said that? What and who are you?" Sayaka asked and walked closer to it. "How do you know who we are? And what about that potential? What is that potential about?" She then continued to ask and looked both confused and irritated.

"I am Kyuubey and I am a moderator. And never mind how I know who you are but I have a proposal for you two? Ask for any wish you have and I shall grant it, but in return, make a contract with me and become magical girls."

Chapter 7: End

* * *

><p><strong>"Now the moderator have appeared, and with a wish in store, how will they answer to this?"<strong>

**I always find it funny to write these fanfictions since I improvise everything that will happen,  
>I'm not sure myself what is going to happen next. So every new chapter is a new adventure.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fateful Encounter**

**This time as well it took me a rather long time to release a new chapter, **  
><strong>and it's even more embarrassing when it is this short. I hope you can forgive me.<strong>

**This might be a rather slow chapter but I still hope that you may enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Reveal<strong>

Ask for any wish you have and I shall grant it, but in return, make a contract with me and become magical girls." Kyuubey said.

"Ehh, magical girls? Like the ones in some anime on television?" Sayaka asked with confused expression. "Hahahaha, you got to be joking!"

"I don't know what "anime" is, but magical girls are people who fight witches. I don't get what it is to laugh about." Kyuubey said and tilted his head.

"Then what are those witches? Enlighten me?"

"I suppose that you know the name Shizuki Hitomi?" He said and saw Sayaka's eyes narrow and turn rather hostile. "She was a victim of one of those witches. You could call them entities of despair. That specific one that killed her sucked her soul out."

"So you tell me that these witches roam around in the world and killing innocent bystanders for no apparent reasons?" She hissed as she went up to him and held him in a strangle hold. "And how can you look so happy when you say something like that? People die for christ sake."

Kyuubey looked at her with the same look as he always had. "It doesn't matter if you kill me, another me will still appear. Why don't you savor that energy and think about our contract? I think it's a pretty good deal. Think about it. A free wish. The ones I've asked before started to think about their wish as soon as I offered it. I've made a contract with many humans with this deal and no one has responded like you have."

Kyouko rose from her seat and went up to Sayaka to release her grip on Kyuubey. "Sayaka, please release him and try to calm down." She said and put her hands on Sayaka's shoulders. She then shifted her gaze at the small creature who slipped out of Sayaka's grip. "And you, can you please leave and never come back. We don't want to see you again."

He looked up into Kyouko's eyes and he could see that her eyes burned with hate, directed at him. "Don't be like that. I'm giving you a free wish and in return you just need to kill witches to protect the other humans. From what I gathered it's what most humans want to do. Oh, well, I can give you some time to think about it. I'll come back if you have decided to make the contract. Just think of me and I will be there." He said and jumped away down the rooftop and disappeared.

Kyouko could then notice that Sayaka was shaking and the saw tears run down her cheeks. Not knowing what she was going to do, she fiddled before she embraced Sayaka up front. After holding her for a few seconds she could feel that the shaking started to stop and that Sayaka rested her head against Kyouko's shoulder. She embraced Kyouko back and the redhead ruffled Sayaka's hair a little to make her cheer up.

Kyouko then suddenly felt that Sayaka became much heavier than she was just a few seconds ago, probably because her leg's strength momentarily gave up. And with a rather high pitched scream Kyouko fell backwards with Sayaka over her. She managed to avoid slamming her head on the hard ground but the rest of her body did make a light slam which did hurt a little bit. While she mumbled a small curse from the small pain she noticed that Sayaka buried her face deeper against Kyouko's neck. She started laughing a bit as Sayaka's hair tickled against her neck. She enjoyed the feeling nonetheless and embraced Sayaka tighter than before.

They were lying there for a while since nobody wanted to get up since both of them enjoyed the intimacy and feeling the warmth of one another. Especially Sayaka who felt like she needed someone close right now after that small rat revealed who killed her friend. And something she could do nothing about, unless she turned to a magical girl and apparently fought those dangerous things. But for now she was content with just knowing that Kyouko was right here with her.

Kyouko looked up at the blue sky that they have been waiting for again after the terrifyingly gloomy weather. But once again today Sayaka was taken down by something that she didn't deserve. A soul as pure and cheerful as her shouldn't get such punishment.

The bell rung to break the mood but Sayaka didn't move at all, as she made herself stay on top of Kyouko.

"Umm, Sayaka? I hate to do this since I know you're hurt of what that thing said. But I think we still are obliged to go to class. I would also like to stay like this for a while longer, but I wouldn't mind if we could do this at home later, and at the bed perhaps since lying on the floor isn't too comfortable after a while." Kyouko said and looked quite embarrassed that she just said that.

"I want to stay like this for a few minutes more." Sayaka replied.

Kyouko looked around and looked quite uncomfortable. Even though she first was kind of forced to come to school to begin with, she still felt that coming late to class was not acceptable, but due to Sayaka's request, she decided to stay for a few more minutes. But even after about 3 minutes Sayaka still didn't move, and Kyouko could only feel a faint breath against her neck and Sayaka's chest slowly going up and down.

"Sayaka, now we really should be going. I'm getting really uncomfortable." She said and waited a little for a response but still felt Sayaka slowly breathing against her neck. "S- Sayaka? You fell asleep? Wake up! We need to go to class." She started to shake Sayaka to wake her up.

Sayaka slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kyouko with tired eyes. "Huh, did you say anything? I just felt so tired. Maybe because I just feel so gloomy inside. Why did things have to turn out like this?"

"H- Hey, now. I don't want to be an ass to complain, but we really get to go to class now. We can discuss this later." Kyouko said and took Sayaka's hand and slowly dragged her up on her feet. She then collected their food boxes and she dragged Sayaka with her down from the roof to the classroom.

And with the same gloomy expression as before on the roof, she walked into the classroom, which made most in the class curious what could have happened. But especially Madoka looked at her and she was kind of worried of what could have caused this. Since her mood have completely turned around since before lunch and she had almost the exact same expression as she had when they heard about Hitomi.

"What's wrong Sayaka? You seemed really down at the end of lunch, and you two came a little late. What happened?" Madoka asked at recess and she still had that worried look on her face.

"Nothing, really! It was just a thing that reminded me of Hitomi's death. It's nothing more than that."

"If there is anything we can do to help, just say it. I can't stand to see anyone be this sad." Madoka continued to ask.

"Seriously, it's nothing!" Sayaka almost screamed out and she looked like she was really agitated until she realized what she said and looked at Madoka who looked almost looked scared about Sayaka's outburst as well as everybody else in the classroom, and Homura now stood in front of Madoka.

Sayaka then seemed to calm down again and she let out a short sigh. "I'm sorry. I let my feelings take over. Just please, don't ask more about it." She pleaded and looked down at her desk and she looked rather remorseful about her outburst at Madoka. She can't remember if she had raised her voice at Madoka before, but most likely she has not. Such a pure soul as Madoka is not easy to find, and anyone cannot be angry at that person for her kindness. But that also results in that she worries too much it might become annoying in some cases. But she could not wish to have anyone else to take her place as a friend.

The day ended a few hours later, and Sayaka did her best to act a little strained since Madoka just acted a little defensive since Sayaka's outburst but let up a little during the day again. They walked home after school like usual, and they parted at the usual crossing and Madoka followed Homura home. As Madoka and Homura walked away past a corner Sayaka's mood seemed to sink to as it was during the lunch.

During the walk home under uncomfortable silence Kyouko thought of something to say but nothing came to mind. As they got home Sayaka lazily opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor. Kyouko then walked inside as well, closed the door and put both her and Sayaka's bag nicely to the side, as Sayaka walked in to her room. Kyouko worriedly went after her to comfort her and as she gently put her hands on Sayaka's shoulder.

By surprise, Sayaka pushed Kyouko onto the bed and then got on top of Kyouko. The redhead's cheeks got as red as her hair as she was surprised by Sayaka's boldness, and they were in the same position that they were in at the rooftop during school. But it felt better now as she had a comfortable bed under her.

"I don't know if you think that I'm selfish for this but I feel at ease like this. Am I a bad person for doing this?" Sayaka asked which took Kyouko by surprise.

"Ehh, I wasn't ready for a question like that. But perhaps it is a little selfish, but I don't mind. Didn't I tell you that I would like to support you when you are sad? You can rely on me as much as you want. I makes me happy and if I can help you as well, isn't it a good thing?" Kyouko replied and put her arms around Sayaka.

Sayaka once again buried herself in by Kyouko's neck which pleased Kyouko as she was almost kissing her neck with her lips and Kyouko's body temperature raised slightly and more blood rushed to her head. She wasn't sure how to act but she kept her arms around her, and even though it felt weird to have Sayaka so close, she didn't dislike it. In fact she found it quite arousing. She could feel Sayaka's lips touching her neck from time to time and by then her face would become instantly redder.

After lying like that Sayaka had once again fallen asleep over Kyouko but the redhead didn't want to move as this actually was pretty comfortable. Sayaka's chest against her own was a surprisingly soft sensation and her thighs were just as soft and warm.

The weather outside had turned cloudy and rain smattered against the window so it actually was a rather nice mood with a dark room and some weak sound in the background. And Sayaka that was almost kissing her neck, and the close and nice sensation of her body.

No, wait a minute. What was she thinking? She was just comforting Sayaka, nothing more. Sayaka is also a girl. She shouldn't be feeling like this. But she hadn't met any guy out there that can match Sayaka in anything. In fact, the worst people she has met has all been guys, like the ones that beat her up before Sayaka and Madoka found her, and the creep in the class. And there were also a few others during the years but among the amount of bad people she had encountered only a few out of them were girls.

An hour later Sayaka woke up and found that Kyouko has fallen asleep and that Sayaka had been drooling on her neck. She wiped it off with her sleeve but she also smiled a bit when she saw the sleeping Kyouko's content and somewhat happy expression. Again, Kyouko had comforted her and she couldn't thank her enough for that. She just hoped she wouldn't get this emotional and have Kyouko clean up her mess. She just wished she could repay her for that in some way.

Sayaka looked at her watch on her wrist and saw that it was rather late and she heard Kyouko's stomach growl slightly and she though that she could at least make dinner for today. She started getting things prepared for making miso soup.

With the table prepared with plates, glasses and so on, she put up some soup in one of the plates and walked in to her room where Kyouko were sleeping. She held the plate close to Kyouko's nose to see if the smell of food could make her wake up. With some grunting noises she turned to the direction of the plate and moved closer, obviously smelling it. As she got close enough she reached out to it, but as a tease Sayaka moved it away from her, smiling as she did so. After a short while after Kyouko woke up and happily ate the food that Sayaka served her.

During the meal, the regular phone rang and Sayaka went to pick up while Kyouko still ate with joy. "Hello, Miki Sayaka is speaking." She said and held the phone against her ear.

"Hello, my dear. How are you doing?" Sayaka's mother asked in a gentle and happy tone.

Sayaka shone up a bit. "I'm pretty fine, although something terrible has happened. Hitomi has died." She then said but her tone changed when she said that, and she heard her mother gasp in surprise.

"Hitomi? You mean Shizuki Hitomi? She died? How?"

Sayaka was about to say what that stupid rat-thing told her but she stopped since she is 100% sure her mother wouldn't believe her since she herself is not too sure as well. "Her cause of death is still unknown."

"I'm so sorry, Sayaka. How are you handling it?" She asked.

"Thanks to Madoka and the others I am fine. Although I am wondering if this is real, since it seems so unreal." Sayaka replied.

"It's good that you have such nice friends. How did Madoka and the other's take it?"

"They took it a little better than I did. But they also knew Hitomi well so they didn't go unscratched."

From the table Kyouko had finished her bowl with soup. "Sayaka, is it okay if I take another bowl?" She asked with a cheerful voice.

Sayaka nodded lightly before turning back to the phone. "Who was that? I didn't recognize her voice." Her mother asked curiously.

"Ahh, it's a friend that's pretty much lives here because of complicated family reasons. I think you will like her. She is very cheerful." Sayaka said and hoped her mother accepted this with a good response.

Her mother took a short pause before answering. "Well, I guess I'm not against it, but I wished you would have asked me about it beforehand. But if she's a nice girl, then why not." She said and Sayaka made a sigh of relief. "Ohh, what I was going to tell you when I called was that I'm coming home tomorrow evening probably around 8 or 9 PM. I'm sorry I was gone for so long this time."

"It's no problem. It's just good that you are coming home again. Can you do a little shopping on the way home as well? The fridge is nearly empty, but I can do some shopping to make dinner tomorrow evening at least." Sayaka said and she was glad that her mother was coming home again.

"That sounds great. Then I see you tomorrow evening. I love you. And give my regards to your friend too. Bye bye." She said and hung up.

Sayaka then returned to the table and filled up a new bowl as well. "My mom will come home tomorrow evening, so then you will meet her too."

"Interesting. I hope she is as good as you in making food, since this is really, really good." Kyouko replied and continued to stuff herself and Sayaka didn't think Kyouko's stomach would be filled up soon. She herself was filled after just two bowls.

"By the way, Kyouko, why do you take off your hairpin when we are home?" Sayaka asked Kyouko as she realized as the redhead only wore the hairpin when they were outside of the house. "I think you should wear it inside here as well. I think it you look a lot cuter with that."

Kyouko blushed slightly. "W- Well, if you want me to wear it inside I guess I can do it." She replied and went to get it, and when she returned she had the hair hanging in a wild ponytail as she had during school.

"That's much better." Sayaka said and gave Kyouko a warm smile which made Kyouko blush again and looked in another direction to avoid Sayaka's gaze.

Kyouko looked at the watch on the wall and it showed that it was 7.43 PM. "Is it anything good on TV tonight?" Kyouko asked as Sayaka cleaned the table and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm not sure. I don't really watch that much TV. It's just some random programs now and then and my favorite anime but not much more than that. We have a bunch of DVDs, so watch and see if there is anyone that you would like to see while I finish up here." Sayaka replied.

The redhead went over to the shelf that was filled with DVDs and some Blu-ray movies. She watched through a few of them and skimmed through the description on the backside and she made an intrigued noise when she held a case in her hand.

"Sayaka, I found what I want to watch. The Matrix seems like a great movie. Is any good?" Kyouko asked and held it up to Sayaka.

Sayaka nodded. "Yeah, it is really interesting. Although we don't have the rest of the trilogy at home, but yeah, we can watch that one. It was a while since I watched it so it wouldn't hurt with a re-watch."

Halfway into the movie Kyouko were sitting almost on the floor in front of the TV and her eyes were glowing with interest. She also made Sayaka crack up a bit when she tried to mimic some punches and attacks that she saw. Kyouko apparently didn't notice Sayaka's reaction at all, since she continued to mimic it as if nothing has happened. Sayaka thought that Kyouko might actually think that she is inside the Matrix herself.

In the end of the movie Kyouko was literally sitting one meter away from the TV, so Sayaka had to drag her back a bit so she could see the screen clearly. With some struggle she succeeded and got Kyouko to stay back a bit from the screen.

As the movie ended Kyouko's eyes sparkled with excitement as she turned to Sayaka with an almost creepy expression which made Sayaka feel uncomfortable. "Seriously, this was awesome. Please can we rent the other movies or anything now? I want to see the rest of it now!"

"C-, Calm down. Sure, the rental shops are open but we have to think about going to bed soon anyway. And I think Homura have the others so we maybe can borrow them from her." Sayaka said.

Kyouko sat down in the sofa again and was now pouting. "But that's tomorrow. I can't wait until then. But Neo was so super awesome in the end and I hope he is just as awesome in the other movies."

Sayaka smiled lightly since seeing Kyouko act this way made Sayaka happy as well. She then stretched her arms as she was feeling pretty worn out for some reason. "But for now we can go to bed earlier than usual so tomorrow comes faster. What do you say about that?" She asked the pouting girl next to her.

Kyouko nodded and jumped in to the bathroom. Sayaka changed into her sleepwear and as she was done, Kyouko left the bathroom so Sayaka could go in.

A few minutes later and they both were finished with getting dressed and brush their teeth, they went to bed and in a couple of minutes they fell into the land of dreams.

Chapter 8: End


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fateful Encounter**

**Sorry that it took so long time for this chapter to be finished.**

**And a few of you have complained that Kyouko is out of character and yes, I know about that.**  
><strong>If you want a reason it would be that she hasn't been a magical girl ,which I think is most of the<strong>  
><strong>reason that she was able to build up her tough personality, bad-ass antics and rebellious attitude.<br>So in short, I changed her background completely so her personality was changed accordingly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Another World<strong>

Again this morning Sayaka woke up before Kyouko in the morning. This had become a routine that Sayaka had to wake up and make breakfast and wake up Kyouko and then they would eat together. Rinse repeat.

The redhead were happily eating her slices of bread and her bowl of cereals and now the fridge were almost as empty as it could be. The fridge were supposed to live for a while longer since it was packed for Sayaka alone while her mother were away, but with Kyouko here it became empty much faster considering that she eats considerably more than Sayaka.

They got ready and left the apartment into the light of the sun. It wasn't hot but it was pleasant enough. Kyouko's topic of interest was her speculation of what would happen in the next Matrix movie and the other cool things in the first movie. The conversation kept going from that they left the apartment and all the way to the school non-stop. Or maybe it wasn't much of a conversation at all. It was more of a one-sided rambling. But whether or not Sayaka was in the conversation didn't matter at all. Kyouko's imitation of Morpheus and Neo was hilariously accurate and she did some few moves from the movie as well. If you didn't know she just watched Matrix you would actually think that she knew martial arts. Basically, it was fun to just listen and watch.

They entered the classroom and hang up their bags by their seats. Madoka and Homura were already engaging in a conversation that kept them unaware that Kyouko and Sayaka had entered the room. Kyouko did sneak up on Madoka and put her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders and made a sound to scare her a little. As she did that, Madoka screamed in surprise and did a small jump. She turned around and saw a mischievous smiling Kyouko behind her.

With a relieved look on her face she smiled as she saw the redhead. As Kyouko watched at Homura and was about to greet her she was met with a rather hostile expression that made Kyouko take a few steps back. It seemed that she didn't approve of Kyouko's greeting to Madoka.

"Ermh, g- good morning to you too, Homura. Hahaheh…" Kyouko said a little hesitantly while she tried to avoid her staring gaze.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura Kyouko. I see you are in good spirits today. Did something good happen?" Homura asked and everyone could hear she was overly sarcastic in her greeting which made Madoka look confused at the expression on both Homura and Kyouko. As she turned to Homura she was met with the same calm and caring girl that she loved and when she turned back to Kyouko she was meet with what looked like a genuine smile but was rather forced. Sayaka who had watched all this from a short distance found all this incredibly funny. Both at Madoka's confusion and the quiet staring battle between Homura and Kyouko.

Sayaka then went up to Madoka to distract her so the other two could have their stare-off in peace. "Good morning, Madoka. I noticed that you two seemed to have an interesting conversation this early in the morning. What could be so interesting?" Sayaka asked with a smug look.

"Ohh, nothing much. We were just discussing a movie we saw yesterday evening. It was a rather entertaining actually. Have you ev… Why do you start to sigh all of a sudden." Madoka asked back as she saw Sayaka sigh a laugh at the same time.

"It's just as it was for us then, only that Kyouko did most of the talking. We watched The Matrix yesterday and you could guess that Kyouko loved that movie. She talked about it all the way here to school. But I wouldn't say I didn't enjoy it. She mimicked the moves and dialogue from the movie and her imitations were actually good." Sayaka said and did a facepalm. "It's just so ridiculous but it is hilarious."

Just at that time Saotome entered the classroom and everyone in the classroom sat down on their seat and kept quiet as the class started. The first lesson was English and due to Sayaka's tutoring a few evenings ago, Kyouko did a lot better this time. Even if you can't learn everything overnight she was improving at least. Only that made both her and Sayaka feel more at ease.

At recess they were back at where they left off. "By the way, Homura, you had the whole Matrix trilogy, right? Would you mind if we could borrow it?" Sayaka asked Homura who put down the English books in her bag.

"Sure, it's not like they do much good by just standing in my shelf. We can go past there on the way back from school." Homura replied and turned to Madoka to continue discussing the movie and various other topics.

Sayaka then turned to Kyouko. "So, we can continue to watch when we get home. But first we have to go and buy some more food. Our fridge is completely empty right now." Sayaka said to Kyouko who brightened up.

"Then what will it be for dinner tonight that will fit the movies?" Kyouko asked and rubbed her hands together and had a smug smile on her face. "I want to have a feast when I watch the final one."

Sayaka laughed and sighed at the same time again. Right now and as always, food was her motivation, and now she also had Matrix on her mind as well. This girl really was a handful to take care of.

The rest of the day continued as usual with mostly boring classes and a normally uneventful lunch break with nothing else but pointless chatter. And after school ended Kyouko was the first one that was ready to go. She was jumping on the spot as she waited for the others.

On the way back they passed Homura's apartment and waited outside as Homura was getting the movie. A short while later she returned and gave Sayaka the DVD-box with the movies.

"Thank you, we will probably return it tomorrow." Sayaka said with a smile as she grabbed the box.

"Well, it's not like I will watch them again in a while so you don't have to return it immediately. I only want it back in a good shape but that's all." Homura replied and hugged Madoka out of nowhere. She then turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, you are so cute together. It actually makes me jealous." Sayaka said and Madoka looked comfortable and smiled happily in the arms of Homura. "Don't they look cute, Kyouko?" Sayaka asked the redhead. As she turned around she noticed that Kyouko was faintly blushing and was intensely looking at Sayaka. And just as Sayaka's eyes meet Kyouko's, she turned her head away.

"I guess they do. I agree with you, Sayaka." Kyouko replied and continued to look away.

Sayaka looked at her suspiciously and after putting down the movie-box in her bag she walked up behind her. "Oh, why do you look away? You're acting suspicious. Are you hiding something?" Sayaka asked teasingly and started to tickle the redhead who reacted as strongly as she always did.

"Hahaha, stop it! Haha, ha!" She struggled to get Sayaka to stop and tried to get away but Sayaka was stronger and held her in her place.

The blue-haired girl was smiling mischievous and held her face close to Kyouko's ear. "What were you hiding or thinking? If you tell me I let go." She said and continued to tickle her.

"I'm not telling and, hahaha… and could you please… hahaha, haha… stop it's not funny anymore. Please! Ahahaha!" She said and she had tears in her eyes from laughter from Sayaka's tickling. And as she said that she was released from Sayaka's grip. With a turnaround she saw that Sayaka looked rather apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." Sayaka then said and bowed to Kyouko.

Kyouko gave her wry smile. "If you do it a little I guess it is okay but I don't like when I can't get out. But enough of that, I want to get home and watch the rest of the movies." The redhead said and completely changed the subject.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that after we finished shopping." Sayaka replied and turned to Madoka and Homura who were standing a few meters away and were all lovey-dovey with each other. "Homura, thanks again for letting us borrow the movies. We'll see you both in school tomorrow." She said and waved at her two friends who waved back and then went into Homura's apartment.

After they entered the building Sayaka turned to Kyouko. "Well now, should we go and get some stuff at the convenience store so we can get home and watch the movies?" Sayaka asked the redhead.

Kyouko looked into her face with excitement and nodded in agreement. After that they went to get what they needed for the dinner and then went straight home. As soon as they closed the door to the apartment Kyouko quickly took off her shoes and jumped into the sofa and looked at Sayaka, and from what Sayaka could get out from that look was that she wanted her to bring the movies already.

"You don't have to be so impatient you know. Well, I come and join you when I'm finished with putting in the stuff in the fridge and other stuff." She said and put the DVD in the player and started the movie and saw that Kyouko jumped up and down in the couch.

After Sayaka had finished refill the fridge and put clothes in the washing-machine she sat down in the couch next to Kyouko. Sayaka thinks that Kyouko didn't notice her when she sat down. It was only a few minutes in but Kyouko has already moved forward a little bit in the couch.

When they had watched the first of the two last movies Sayaka were making dinner while Kyouko rolled around on the couch since she wanted to watch the next movie already, but Sayaka wanted to watch it from the beginning too even if she already seen it.

When Kyouko was finished rolling around on the couch Sayaka was finished making the dinner. And after she had put the plates of food on the table, she started the final movie. Sayaka had to actually remind Kyouko that she had food in front of her but after a short while they were done eating and could go on watching the movie with no interruptions.

Roughly one and a half hour later the movie was finished and as the credits rolled on the screen Kyouko back down to the couch and took a deep breath. "Ahh, that was a great trilogy. While the last ones were not as good as the first, they were still great. I mean those fights and the story and the effects and all of that. And the…" Kyouko just rumbled on about the great moves and the likes regardless of if Sayaka listened or not while she gesticulated the punches and some of the martial art moves as good as she could, even if some ended quite half-assed.

Sayaka was putting the plates and glasses in the washing machine while Kyouko did that. While laughing at the silly moves and sounds the redhead was making she though that she is really glad that she took in Kyouko. Since she taken her in Sayaka have greatly enjoyed her time at home more than before and the apartment didn't look as gray as it did when she was home alone when her mother was away on her business-trips, like she was now.

She took a look at the watch on the wall and she saw that it was half past seven now. She would guess that her mom would arrive at about eight when she came back from her trips. It usually was at that time she arrived no matter where she drove home from. Also taking a look into the fridge, there was nearly empty so it was about time for her to come home so they could get something to eat before going to bed in a while.

Kyouko was lying on the sofa, tired from jumping, punching and kicking around with her martial arts performance. Sayaka then sat down on the sofa beside Kyouko and she grabbed the remote on the table and switched over to a TV-channel which only showed comedy shows. They laughed a lot at a show which featured an unemployed man having problems finding a job which most of the time resulted in disasters.

They kept watching two episodes until the clock was ten past eight doorbell rang. Sayaka quickly left her comfortable seat in the couch and went for the door. Opening the door she saw who she thought it was. Her mom was home and she gave Sayaka a hug as she usually did when she came home from her trips. After she ended the hug she picked up the bags of groceries she had put down on the ground and walked in through the door.

"Neat and clean as usual. As expected from my daughter." Sayaka's mom said with a smile. "And where is your friend who is staying here?" She then said and looked over to the sofa where she saw a big scruffy fire-red ponytail swinging around.

"Kyouko, come over here and introduce yourself." Sayaka said in a happy tone.

As Kyouko strolled over and met Sayaka's mother's eyes, she felt the mood in the room change and was fazed with an angry gaze. Instinctively she backed off and stayed a several feet away from her. Noticing this, Sayaka also saw the gaze her mom currently used to stare Kyouko down. As Sayaka was about what the hell this gaze was for, her mother spoke first.

"What is she doing here, Sayaka? I don't want this thief in my house. And I sure didn't I would ever meet you, and then I find her in my own house. I've seen a poster of you by the merchants and I know that the majority of them down on the market would very much want to have a word or two with you considering how much you have stolen." Sayaka's mom said as she walked against Kyouko and grabbed her wrist and forcefully dragged her to the door.

Sayaka grabbed her mother's hand and stopped her. "Yes, I know she did that, since she told me herself. But she doesn't have any parents and she was homeless. And when I found her she was badly injured. She is a good girl and I want her to stay." She said and smiled at Kyouko, who smiled back at Sayaka's kind words. Her mother's expression didn't change at all though.

"I don't want her here in my house and if she tries to stay here I will contact the police or the merchants and see what they want her to do to work off all that she has stolen." She said and opened the door and dragged Kyouko outside then released her and closed the door again leaving Kyouko outside the door. The redhead could hear Sayaka and her mother argue inside.

"Why would you do something like that to her? Didn't you hear what I said about that she was homeless before coming here? How heartless are you? Just because she used to steal things before isn't okay, I understand that, but since she came here she hadn't done anything of that sort." Sayaka said trying to convince her mother.

"I heard you the first time, and I don't want a person who was a thief in my house. I don't trust them. And you can stay in your room until you accept what I say." Her mother said and started to put the food she bought in the fridge.

Feeling disappointed in her mother she walked into the bathroom and then went to her room closed the door. From the outside Kyouko could hear what happened and she was alone again. She started to think of somewhere to go and the first that came to mind was Madoka. She would probably help her out if she could. But she was at Homura right now so she started to walk in that direction.

Entering her room after going to the bathroom she pulled out a sports bag from her closet, she started to put down clothes and other necessities. Also the toothbrushes and the likes that she brought from the bathroom. When she was finished packing she left her room and went for the door.

"And where do you think you are doing, young lady?" Her mother asked turning away from the stove where she was making food for herself. "I believe I said that you had to stay in your room!"

"Well now you won't have to worry about that. I'm going after Kyouko until you accept her to stay in this house. Well, see you until you decide to take her in." She said and closed the door before her mother got to say anything else. Noticing that Kyouko wasn't waiting outside the door she looked out from the walkway outside her apartment. It had also become rather dark outside so her field of vision weren't as good as she could have hoped.

As she ran down the stairs she thought of places where she could have gone. She most probably weren't going back to where she lived before wherever that was. Mami's apartment was a bit too far away to walk to right now. So she probably would go to Madoka, but since she stayed over at Homura, she probably was heading there. It was also a good thing she took two of her thin jackets with her since it had become rather chilly outside. After running a short while she saw a long fluffy fiery red ponytail and the dress she had been lending her for now that she was wearing at home.

Kyouko were almost at Homura's house. Only two blocks left. She was pretty cold and she was shivering but she didn't care to much about it. She was more depressed from being thrown out of Sayaka's apartment by Sayaka's mother because of what she had done before Sayaka took her in. Also she was the cause that those two got into a fight as well. It didn't fell right in the slightest. She felt guilty for getting Sayaka and her mom in an argument. After almost reaching Homura's apartment she heard someone running in her direction. As she turned around she saw Sayaka running at her with a big bag.

"Didn't you have to stay at home? And what's with the bag?" Kyouko asked while bearing a smile.

"Yeah, I should have but who really cares when she threw out a friend from the house. Then I leave as well and then she has to give up when she thinks I have to go home. And I packed this bag with necessities to sleep over and I got a few packs of spare clothes too. Well then, shall we see if Homura and Madoka are at home?" Sayaka asked with a grin.

They walked the final block and went inside the apartment building where Homura was living in. As they were at the door Sayaka gently knocked on the door. They waited at the door for a few second before knocking again. No answers to that knock either.

"I'm just gonna call Madoka and see if she picks up her phone." She said and put her phone up to her ear. "Hey Madoka, what are you up to?

"Oh hi, Sayaka-chan, I'm eating a late dinner with Homura right now. It rare for you to call me this late." She replied as cheerfully as she always did.

"You two are not at Homura's apartment anymore, right?"

"No, we are at my house right now. We left from there shortly after you left. We just collected a few things from Homura so she could stay here a couple of nights."

"Well, I must apologize to possibly intrude on your evening together, but we, or rather mom threw Kyouko out of the house for certain reasons and I followed after Kyouko so I just wondered if we can stay at your house just for tonight at least." Sayaka asked, almost pleading to Madoka.

"What? Then of course you can stay over." Sayaka could hear Homura grunt from the other side of the phone. "Just come over and I'll prepare two beds."

"Thank you. Then we'll be there in a short while. Bye!" She then said and put the phone back into the bag and then turned to Kyouko. "Well, we can stay at Madoka's house, but it didn't seem like Homura appreciate that we are intruding so don't do anything that can tip her off. We'll have to see if we can stay at Mami's place tomorrow but for now we have to intrude on Madoka." She then said and started to walk down the stairs and out on the streets to Madoka's house.

"Don't worry. I never try to argue with Homura but it just ends up that way. I think it is that she doesn't like me very much." Kyouko said and scratched her cheek.

Sayaka laughed a little. "Well, it is true that Homura has a small problem getting along with other people with her personality, but just wait until she gets to know you better and she will ease up to you."

They walked down the streets and now it had become really dark outside. Luckily they had the streetlights to help them see where they were going. Suddenly, Sayaka were the first to notice that her vision seemed to sway a little. It wasn't like she felt sick or anything, but something felt wrong. She then noticed that Kyouko looked around as if she felt it as well.

"Sayaka, are you alright? Or are my eyes playing with me right now?" Kyouko asked and held her hands in front of her eyes. It seemed like she had strained her eyes a little from seeing in the dark and while her vision swayed fiercely.

"No, I feel it too. I feel ill all of a sudden. What the hell is going on?" Sayaka replied. She noticed that they couldn't see anything else than a blur of dark colors all around them. As their vision cleared after a short while they noticed they weren't any longer on the street they were in a minute ago.

They looked around them and they were in a really creepily place that didn't feel right. The walls around them were rainbows, happy clouds that looked like they have been drawn by a ten year old with crayons. The floor was littered with a really out of place pictures of girls with black swirls as eyes and sad smiles. They think she was supposed to be wearing a tiara and a princess dress but they couldn't be sure. And the huge room they were in also had giant pencils and erasers stuck in the ground. They could see a door in the wall right in the middle of a drawn sun. The way leading up to there was a big ruler.

Feeling really uncomfortable where they were right now they slowly moved against the door. "What the hell is this place? What happened?" Kyouko asked while she stuck close to Sayaka. "This is freaking creepy."

"I have no idea where the hell we are, and I don't know what the hell this is, all I know is that I want to get out of here, and I don't have a good feeling about this." Sayaka replied and held a close grip on her bag. They walked up on the ruler and reached the door. Before she opened the door she put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. She could hear something through the door but she couldn't make out what those sounds were from.

She slowly opened the door by just a few centimeters and she was shocked of what she saw. In the hall outside there was all sorts of creatures that you would only normally see in fairy tales. What she could see was fairies, unicorns and other various creatures that she had no idea what they were. But whatever they were this was really unsettling. Also in this room there were also pencils, erasers, rulers, drawing blocks, paintbrushes and so on all around that rose from the ground. Sayaka felt that her legs started to shake and she didn't like this at all. She took a quick watch down the hall but all she could see was a hall with more walking erasers.

"I think we should just run down the hall, okay?" She said to Kyouko who nodded.

Sayaka quickly opened the door and both she and Kyouko started to run. Just as Sayaka, she was also shocked to see these creatures walk around what the hell they now were. Running past some more disturbing drawings of sad and dead people, this time of knights and princesses and other sorts of morbid drawings on the floor that totally contradicted of what was happily drawn on the walls, with happy green fields, castles, blue skies and happy people, more and more they wanted to get out of here. It felt like they were thrown into a freakish mix of different fairy tales that was drawn from a disturbed child. They both felt a raging chill down their spine when they heard some kind of twisted laughter echoing through the hall.

They briefly stopped to catch their breath when they heard the laughter. "What the hell! I want to get out of here! This is a nightmare!" Kyouko screamed out. She wiped away the tears that were building up in her eyes. A minute later they continued further down the creepy hall. She could see that Sayaka was about to do the same but she was able to keep a relatively straight face.

"Seriously, how long is this hall? We've been running for about 5 minutes and we still haven't seen anything besides those freakin' creatures and those screwed up drawings!" Sayaka complained. One minute later they arrived at a giant door that was at least 4 times higher than they were. Hearing nothing from the inside the door they only lightly touched it and it flung open. They looked at each other and they walked in to the dim lit large room with a dome above them with what looked like hatch. The walls were painted with a creature that again was drawn by the same ten-year old with crayons that has been drawing everything else in this place. There were also an audience drawn that applauded the creature. Although the floor was still drawn with sad and creepy girls, some of them were crying. In the other side of the room there was a really tall drawing of a high tower that reminded them both of the story of Rapunzel. The walls were also painted with a person, probably a knight, fighting the creature so get to the tower with a woman reaching out from the tower.

"Someone got their stories really mixed up. I don't remember any fairy tale like this" Sayaka said watching the drawings on the wall.

All of a sudden the room lightened up with what looked like stage spotlights directed in front of them. With a roaring sound the hatch in the dome opened up and a really huge volume of ink dropped down in front of them. Being prepared to be swept away by the ink they held their arms front of their bodies. But instead of splashing around in the room the ink stayed in the spotlight and from the ink raised a huge creature, very much resembling the one on the wall they saw before. Taking a look at the drawing of this thing on the wall, the wall was now rising and what was behind the wall was an audience with all those different creatures that was walking around in the halls.

As the big thing in front of them they were met with a 6 meter high dragon made out of paper craft materials or things from an art studio. It was now between them and the tower and suddenly Kyouko understood he drawings on the wall. "S-, Sayaka? Does this mean we have to defeat this to move on, to get out of here?" Kyouko said in a flat tone. Sayaka saw on the redhead's facial expression that Kyouko already saw their death in front of her.

The dragon started to move and reached down at them, and it looked like it was going to pick one of them up. "Kyouko! Run, quick!" Sayaka yelled at her friend who just snapped out of her vision of death. She ran in the opposite direction of Sayaka to confuse it. Trying to get around it by running at each side seemed like a good idea until they saw the abnormal size of the wings it just spread out before them. With a powerful thrust of the wings they flew back like leaves in the wind back at the door where they started.

In excruciating pain on their backs from the impact were quite severe. Luckily they somehow managed to avoid getting something broken considering the force of the blow. But while they could do nothing more that coping with the pain, the dragon retracted its wings and moved forward and picked up Kyouko in her dress. Her thought of the pain in her back were forgotten as she was in front of the dragon's mouth six meter over the ground. Screaming for help probably couldn't save her but she could do nothing more than to try.

Hearing Kyouko's cry for help made Sayaka forget about her pain as well. Looking around to find something to hit the dragon with her first though was the bag she came with, but as her eye wandered quickly over the room, her eyes landed on a medieval sword sticking out of the wall. Quickly running over there and pulling it out of the wall, she then went for the dragon's foot.

As Kyouko continued to cry as she closed in on the maw of the beast she noticed a grunt from the dragon and it looked down at its foot. In interest what could have distracted him interested her too and of all things, she didn't suspect to see Sayaka with a sword, cutting repeatedly at its calf.

"Let her down, you stupid monster!" Sayaka screamed at her as she cut the dragon with all her might but the blade on the sword was so dull so it had problem to even getting through. As in annoyance the dragon moved his foot back and aimed it at Sayaka who was now defenseless aside from a dull sword. And with a kick with its feet, Sayaka tried to dodge, but the claws managed to pierce her stomach and she once again flew into the wall.

Kyouko looked on and she couldn't scream anymore. All she could do was to watch as her best friend was impaled by a claw. She could see Sayaka coughing up blood as more came gushing out of the deep wound. Tears came streaming down her cheeks as she could even see Sayaka's arm reaching out to Kyouko even with her battered body. Blood came running down her mouth and nose and the blood from the stomach has built up a pool of blood under the blue-haired girl.

Trying to get out something to say she couldn't do anything else than scream right now. "S- S- SAYAKA!"

**Chapter 9 End**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Fateful Encounter**

**One day left until there was 2 years since I uploaded the first chapter of this fanfic.**

**I am happy for the replies I got from the last chapter and it made me feel like I really made something good so  
>thank you guys for reading this and reviewing. I did something I don't normally like to do in this chapter but it<br>happened anyway. I will write in the afterword what it is.**

**But for now, please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Hidden Truth<strong>

"SAYAKA!"

The blue-haired girls hand fell limp to the ground in the pool of the blood under her. Kyouko didn't notice that the dragon that held her put her closer to its mouth. Well, she didn't care anymore anyways. She had finally made a best friend after all these years who accepted her for who she was. But was she dead, and Kyouko didn't mind if she could meet her in the afterlife.

She then looked at the gap depressed and scared, but she was prepared. Closing her eyes and waiting for the killing blow, she heard a small explosion behind her. All of a sudden she fell down to the ground in the cut off hand of the dragon. With a thump she hit the ground, but the impact was slightly dampened due to being in the dragon's hand. She then looked up at the beast and she saw it brawling with a girl with long flowing deep blue hair.

The girl was swinging around a huge scythe like nothing and she was wearing plates of armor on her shoulders, chest, hips and at the legs. Under the armor she was wearing a blue and black dress with sleeves separate from the dress and her hand were covered with gauntlets. She also wore rather big boots with pantyhose that disappeared under her dress.

Hoping the girl could keep the dragon occupied, Kyouko ran over to Sayaka in the pool of blood. She could also see that she was lying right on the picture with a dead knight. Horrified of what this could mean she carefully turned Sayaka's body to let her lie on her back. Kyouko gasped and held her hand for her mouth when she saw the wound up close. It was deep and wide and it has pierced at least two of her vital organs. Tears were now again running down her cheeks and splashed against Sayaka's slightly agonized face.

"...ouko? Kyou... ko?" A voice said quietly and Kyouko opened her eyes and saw that Sayaka's eyes were barely open. Kyouko grabbed hold of Sayaka's hand and came closer to her dear friend so she could hear the faint words. "I'm glad... you were able to escape... alive. I've had plenty of... fun with you. I just wish death wouldn't have come for... me this early." The blue-haired girl whispered and forced a smile through her burning pain. "Good bye." She then said and closed her eyes.

"Sayaka?" Kyouko asked quietly and were now just a few centimeters away from Sayaka's face. "Please, wake up! Please open your eyes! SAYAKA!" Kyouko couldn't see anymore because of the vast amount of tears in her eyes. She laid her head and arms on Sayaka's chest and started to cry loudly.

The girl behind her that was facing off against the dragon was barely managing. She got the advantage quickly due to being able to cut off the arm directly as she entered the room. The dragon was rather slow and sluggish but one wrong movement and she would be in serious trouble. His teeth's were enormous and sharp as blades and his claws were no joke either.

The dragon's arm swung around fiercely as the girl jumped around on his body trying to get in some cuts on his head. It swung its head around to avoid getting hit but with a powerful throw she managed to skillfully hit the dragons head while running on its arm. The scythe now sat firmly in the very skull of the dragon so now it was in a firm place, reducing the risk of the scythe losing its grip. As the scythe was attached with a chain she managed to swing herself up on its head. Being nearly 6 meters up from the floor she wouldn't like to go through the run around on his body, avoiding attacks to get up here again.

Being in pain from getting its head struck by a scythe the dragon swung its head more wildly than before so she had problem keeping herself on its head. She had to keep a steady grip on her scythe to not fall off. As her focus was not to fall off she didn't notice that its tail was incoming from behind as it hit her in her side. Being struck by that enormous force she was blown into the wall. Blood was now slowly dripping down her head and she felt bruises all over her body from that smash and her left chest area was hurting badly. It was a miracle that her body wasn't broken all over. Luckily she managed to keep hold on the chain as the scythe was still stuck on its head. As its head closed in on to devour her, she jumped out from the hole in the wall and swung up on its head and once again and pulled out the scythe.

She could now feel what damage that tail attack did beside what it could be in the chest. It feels like it nearly broke her arms and it probably broke one or two ribs if not more. But she had to do what she could so she made a big jump and with a powerful blow she managed to strike the dragon's head so deep with the scythe so only the hilt could be seen. With a few twitches from the dragon and with an ear shattering roar it fell down to the ground with a crash.

Kyouko was crying on Sayaka's chest and she suspected that the dragon was slain when she heard the roar and felt the ground shake. She heard that a large metal object landed nearby Kyouko and footsteps that were closing in fast. As she looked up, the girl who fought the dragon were sitting next to Sayaka and she looked like she focused really hard with her hands over Sayaka's body. "What are..." Was what Kyouko managed to say before she was cut off.

"Please be quiet for a minute. I'm trying to save your friend." She replied and continued. Kyouko could see a faint light where she held her hands. She could also see that the huge gash in Sayaka's stomach was slowly closing. Amazed by whatever was happening she followed the sight of the miracle.

"What the… Are you a witch or a magician or something?" Kyouko asked as she looked on what happened in front of her.

After a few minutes she had closed up the wound and sweat were running down her forehead. The pool of blood had disappeared since it returned to the body as she healed it. Sayaka's body was restored to how it was before, the only difference being that her clothes were badly torn. The scenery had changed also changed during the healing process. As the dragon was defeated the room they were in disappeared and they were back on the street they were on before they got sucked in to that weird room.

Kyouko looked down on Sayaka and then on the girl across her. "I- Is she going to be alright?" She asked carefully as the other girl held her ear to Sayaka's chest to hear if her heart was beating.

She them sat up like normal with a smile on her face. "Thankfully, she is alive." And as she said that she saw that tears were building up in Kyouko's eyes and started streaming down her cheeks and once again started to cry on her chest. Meanwhile the other girl took some time to heal herself from the heavy strike from the dragon's tail.

After a minute Kyouko calmed down again and wiped of the tears with her arm. The other girl was done healing herself and transformed into normal clothes which were a simple white t-shirt and a more colorful skirt. Her long blue hair that was hanging down her back before were now up in a ponytail at the side of her head. The redhead looked on as it was true magic and she was rather amazed. "I can't thank you enough for saving her and me." She said and made a small bow. "But who are you and what was that place?" Kyouko asked the person sitting on the other side of Sayaka.

"Well, I can start with to say that the place you just visited was inside of a witch's barrier, and the dragon was the witch itself." She replied and picked up a black ominous crystal thing and put against a deep purple gem. "This black thing is called a Grief seed and it is a reward that will sometimes be left behind when a witch is defeated. It cleanses out these gems of ours." The purple gem became more purple and more shining just as the grief seed became darker and darker. "We need to keep our gems clean as they are the source of our power. Kyuubey?" She then said and threw the grief seed behind her, and out of nowhere a familiar rat and cat hybrid jumped out and caught the black gem with its tail and then swallowed it with its back.

Kyouko's look changed immediately as she focused on that thing. "You, that insensitive asshole. Get out of here!" She said to the white thing.

The other girl looked confused on what happened. "Wait... You already know Kyuubey, but you are not magical girls? What's the meaning of this, Kyuubey?"

Kyuubey sat down next to the other girl. "I contacted them and asked if they wanted to become magical girls. But they refused and sent me away and they said they never wanted to see me again. But apparently no one knows what the future has in store so here I am again." It said and looked as happy as it always did.

The other girl sighed. "Well, I have no saying in what you do. Anyway, I am Kurayami Aoi, one of the two magical girls in this city. You were lucky I was nearby enough to not letting you both die. It would be a waste."

"There is another one like you out there? Do you know her?" Kyouko asked and sounded intrigued.

"I know who she is but I rather not approach her. We magical girls tend to dislike each other and she is far more dangerous than most. It's basically like a competition of who can get the witch to acquire the Grief seed. And she is hard to approach normally as well. She is a second year in Mitakihara middle school and I am a third year. But please keep quiet of what you just saw. We would like to keep this out of the public's eyes since this could cause an outbreak if they now would believe you which they probably wouldn't since it is a rather absurd story really. The problem is that there has been a steep rise in witches and familiars lately which really worries me. I have been a magical girl for about 4 months now and these recent weeks it has been a lot of them. Despite my rival's personality when I approach her, she is at least nice enough to help the city get rid of them. By the way, what are your and hers name?" Aoi asked.

"My name is Sakura Kyouko and she is Miki Sayaka." Kyouko replied with a smile.

They were then interrupted by a small grunt from Sayaka and she slowly opened her eyes. Then it looked like something struck her as she fast as lightning sat up straight and looked around her with her eyes wide open. The last thing she could remember was seeing Kyouko crying in front of her and she also remembered the intense pain from all over her body. But she was thrown back to reality as she was greeted by a grand hug from Kyouko that jumped on her as soon as she sat up.

Kyouko rubbed her cheek against Sayaka's and Sayaka gave Kyouko an equally great hug back. They was lying there for a few seconds and then Kyouko let go and sat up like she did before and then Sayaka noticed the other girl that was sitting right next to her. In surprise she backed off a little but then calmed down slightly. "Kyouko, who is she?"

"She is our upperclassman and the one who rescued us both and resurrected you. She is totally awesome." Kyouko said and gestured with her hands enthusiastically and Aoi just scratched her cheek in response to that statement. "And her name is Kurayami Aoi."

"You managed to slay that big thing and resurrect me? What was that place and what are you?" Sayaka asked in a tone that vaguely implied that she was thankful but still rather suspicious.

"As your friend said, my name is Kurayami Aoi and I am a magical girl and I became one through Kyuubey here that you apparently met before." She replied and by then Sayaka noticed the white thing behind Aoi, and as a response she narrowed her eyes. "And the place you two just visited was a witch lair. And the dragon itself was the witch."

Sayaka just looked at her for a short while as if she was stunned of shock before she could say something back. "So that thing wanted us to become magical girls to fight that kind of scary creature that we just met? For what purpose?"

Aoi looked away for a short while before answering. "Well, you get one wish where you can ask for anything. And I really want to save people from these monsters as well, and I am willing to stake my life on it to protect this city. But that is just me, so the motive of why people become magical girls vary from person to person."

"Umm... Well, I guess it sounds rather fair when you say it like that so I get it to an extent." Sayaka said and looked Aoi in the eyes. "But I'm really thankful for you saving me and Kyouko." She continued and bowed to her as a sign of courtesy.

While Aoi and Sayaka were talking, Kyouko looked down on Sayaka's stomach that now was showing due to the torn clothing. "Sayaka, I think you should change your clothes since I don't think it is a good idea to go around in those as they are so destroyed." She then said and went for the bag that was a little bit away from them.

Sayaka then quickly changed clothes while the other two kept watch for people walking by. As she was done she put down the torn dress in her bag and hurled it over her shoulder. "I guess I can ask Mami to fix it. I'm sure she is good at sewing."

As Sayaka was done changing to a white skirt and a light blue t-shirt, the other closed in again from their watch. "Mami? You guys know Tomoe Mami? Say hi from me next time you meet her. She's a good friend of mine and a classmate as well. She can fix that dress for you, no problem. She has A+ in Home education." Aoi said with a warm smile.

Both Sayaka and Kyouko gave her an equally warm smile. "We will. And we still can't pay you back for how much you have done for us tonight, but thank you so very, very much for saving us both from the witch." Sayaka almost shouted out while she and Kyouko made a deep bow to their upperclassmen.

Aoi backed off a little with and awkward smile and looked around for onlookers. "P- Please, stop that. It's embarrassing. But there is nothing for you to apologize for. It is my job and I took it on by myself. But I am glad to have saved you both."

They parted ways later as Aoi was going back home and Sayaka and Kyouko walked on to Madoka's house. The clock was now 23.12 so they hoped that Madoka and Homura were still awake. After a short while they arrived at Madoka's house and the lights was still on in her bedroom and in the living room.

Walking up to the door and rang the doorbell, Madoka opened the door after a few seconds. "Welcome, Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan, what took... Sayaka-chan, what have happened to you two?" Madoka asked and both sounded and looked worried at the same time. It's no wonder though since both of them were slightly dirty and bruised.

"A- Aaah, I just tripped earlier. It was quite a brutal fall, and I accidentally brought Kyouko down with me, but we are alright, right, Kyouko?" She replied and asked the redhead that was standing her, trying to cover up what really happened.

Kyouko acted like she got a small smack to the head when Sayaka now asked her to help her lie. "Yeah, I was worried if she was alright or not, but luckily it was no big deal." She said and it seemed like Madoka suspected them but then her eyes changed and they saw that believed them and then looked slightly relieved that it was nothing more than that.

"I guess would you like to take a bath to get clean?" Their pink-haired friend asked. "My parents won't be coming home tonight so we have the entire house for ourselves until tomorrow. Homura and I didn't have any plans to go to sleep yet so you can take your time. Also you can just put that bag in my room so you don't have to carry it around."

Sayaka bowed slightly. "If it's not too much to ask, yes please." She replied and they took of their shoes and went inside. They passed by Homura in the living room and waved at them and it looked like she waited for Madoka to come back.

After putting the bag in the corner in Madoka's room they both went to the bathroom where Madoka were just finished fixing everything so they could just get in.

"Take your time. We'll keep watching TV in the living room." She said as she left the room and then closed the door to leave Kyouko and Sayaka alone. They started to undress and they entered the rather large bathtub.

Kyouko was rather embarrassed to look at Sayaka's naked body but she didn't dislike it in the slightest. Lately her heart has been beating faster when she experience these kind of moments with Sayaka. It was a great feeling but it was rather difficult to keep a normal conversation like this.

"Aah, this is so nice. It washes away almost all the worry we had when we were inside that dungeon thing. I just for the love of god hope that we never have to enter such a place again." Sayaka said as she leaned back as the water has reached the waist.

Kyouko was just looking at Sayaka for a few seconds before she noticed that Sayaka said something. "Y- Yeah, and that Aoi was really cool. I wish I could be a little like her. I mean, she took on that dragon even though she could get hurt."

"I can agree with that, but it must feel tough to put your life on the line each time you do it. Not that I know how often these witches appear, like if it is once a week or once a month or whatever it is. But yeah, you must respect her for what she does."

"There apparently is another one like her in this town, but she wouldn't say who she was although as she was rather aggressive. She is a second year in our school from what she said, but I want to know who it is. She is supposedly hard to approach naturally as well. You have been in the school for like 2 years now, do you know who someone who fit that description?" Kyouko asked Sayaka.

"Aggressive and hard to approach? Not anyone I know or talked to. There is one girl though in our neighboring classroom that got a real outbreak in the middle of their class. Her rant was heard over the entire floor. But that it the only one I can think of but then I do not know many of the people from other classes." Sayaka said and closed her eyes and sled down so the water reached her chest.

Kyouko took the time trying to form things out of the big volumes of bubbles that were building up. Or it was more trying to give herself an afro and a beard for fun which she had fun with for a while. A short while later the bathtub was totally filled up and it reached their chin and then they both could fully relax in the hot water. Kyouko took a dip with her head to get her face and hair wet as her hair were a little messy.

Sayaka looked at Kyouko for a while without saying anything. "Kyouko, can I do something with your hair later?"

They continued to talk and took a bath of about 40 more minutes before they came down. They had taken on the sleepwear Sayaka had with her. And Sayaka had given Kyouko braids which Kyouko was very pleasant with.

As they got down to the living room once again they started playing a few board games like they did last time. Once again they got through one round of Monopoly but this time with Madoka as the winner, as she bested Sayaka of her last money. For the last round they teamed up with Kyouko and Sayaka in one team and Madoka and Homura in the other team to go through one round of Trivial Pursuit before going to bed.

With a crushing defeat for Homura and Madoka they went to bed. Madoka and Homura shared Madoka's bed while Kyouko and Sayaka got two futons on the floor. As Sayaka went to bed first Kyouko moved her futon so hers and Sayaka's were connected. Then she got under Sayaka's cover and hugged her around her stomach.

Sayaka made a small surprised noise as she was suddenly hugged from behind by Kyouko. With a slight blush she turned around so Kyouko hugged her up front instead. "H- Hey, Kyouko, it will be quite difficult for me to sleep like this. I don't really dislike it but it's rather inconvenient." She said quietly.

"I'm just happy I can do this as we got out of that place okay and otherwise both you and I wouldn't be here. Can I do it for tonight, please?" She whispered back. Sayaka couldn't see Kyouko's face since the redhead's face was resting against Sayaka's chest, but Kyouko's face was almost as red as her flaming-red hair. Doing something bold like this wasn't something she would normally do and it felt really awkward to do it but that was what she really felt, and she hoped that Sayaka allowed her to stay like this.

Sayaka made a small noise like if she was thinking about whether or not Kyouko could stay like she was right now. "Okay, but only for this night." Sayaka replied with a smile and she put her arms around Kyouko as good as she could reach and they both cherished this feeling of intimacy. Kyouko fell asleep pretty quick after she buried her face in Sayaka's chest, and Sayaka did finally fall asleep rubbing Kyouko's head and her back.

Kyouko slowly opened her eyes slowly by the sunlight pouring in from the window. But as soon as she realized how close to Sayaka's face she was it felt like her own face was on fire. She didn't know if she did it unconsciously or if Sayaka did it during the night. But no matter who it was she was roughly ten centimeters away from Sayaka's lips and she could even feel her breathing from her nose. And her calm, sleeping face was so cute that Kyouko just wanted to stay here looking at her like this. Sayaka also had one hand over Kyouko's shoulder and one down by her waist. Kyouko could not shake the feeling that this was Sayaka's doing, unconscious or not, but Kyouko didn't mind in the slightest.

She stayed like that for a short while before she felt sleepy again and leaned in a little closer to Sayaka's face but she didn't dare to go closer than five centimeters away as her heart did already beat incredibly fast. But she stopped there and once again fell asleep with her arms around Sayaka's waist.

Sayaka woke up while later and was just as surprised to see Kyouko so damn close to her face. Her face became rather red as well but calmed down when she saw how happy Kyouko looked laying this close to Sayaka. She also realized how cute Kyouko looked as well as she really took her time watching her breathe. Her long red hair running over her face, her soft looking lips, her small nose and her long eyelashes. Now she was actually pretty jealous how feminine Kyouko looked compared to herself. And now that she was so close and since Sayaka didn't have any experience in this and since Kyouko was sleeping she probably wouldn't notice…

With a soft sensation on her lips, Kyouko woke up with her face as close to Sayaka's as she could probably be, actually as far as even locking lips. By just being stunned for a few seconds to process what was happening, she suddenly did some kind of superhuman jump back of about 3 meters in an instance and her face color had now surpassed her hair in redness, as she now seemed to be trying to talk but with no words coming out.

Sayaka reacted almost just as Kyouko did, since she didn't think that she would wake up. "I… You did… I was… just interested in how it would be to kiss someone. And you were sleeping so I didn't think you would notice." She whispered but she spoke the last line so quietly so Kyouko couldn't make out what she said.

Unannounced Madoka stepped in to the room looking confused of what just happened. "Umm… are both of you okay? You are both deep red."

"W- We're fine." Kyouko quietly said, still looking at Sayaka and slightly touching her own lips.

"Ok… ay?!" She said and looked slightly suspicious. "Well, anyway, breakfast is done so it's just to come down when you changed clothes." Madoka then left the room with her usual smile and walked down the stairs.

With an awkward silence they got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down next to each other. Homura was feeding Madoka who accepted the food with a smile, while Homura looked on with an even bigger smile.

"Itadakimasu." Sayaka and Kyouko said quietly while they started eating in their silence. The meal went on with Madoka starting the conversations and with the other merely answering, making the overall breakfast pretty weird.

Later Madoka and Homura had planned to go to a see movie which they had booked 2 places to so Sayaka and Kyouko had to leave. As their movie would start at 15.30, they left the house an hour early so Madoka and Homura could buy candy and drinks in for the movie.

Sayaka and Kyouko left for Mami's apartment when they separated from Madoka and Homura. They were a lot more relaxed now since the kiss this morning although Kyouko heart still raced a little when she looked at Sayaka.

The weather today was sunny and rather hot but to a comfortable degree. The sky was clear and there was next to no clouds at all.

"You wanna go somewhere before we head to Mami?" Sayaka asked when they strolled along into a park where some kids were currently playing by the slide.

"We can stop by the swings to sit in the sun for a while." Kyouko replied as the swings were the only in the only place in the park that was located in the sun and not covered in shadows by the trees. Kyouko eagerly sat down on one of the swings and started to swing away. "Aah, it's been a while since I sat on these. And it is always just as fun." She said with a huge smile on her face with her red hair violently fluttered in the wind.

Sayaka looked on and smiled as she saw how happy Kyouko looked. It made also her take a seat at a swing as well. She also felt good with sitting in the sun swinging there with Kyouko.

"Do you think we will face another one of those things yesterday? I can't get that thought out of my head." Sayaka then said and stopped swinging and her smile has almost completely disappeared. Kyouko also slowed down and her smile almost vanished from her face as well.

"I sure hope not, and Aoi didn't say how many has been lost to these things but I think the odds are rather low to ever encounter one of these again. But let us do something fun instead of thinking of the sad things." Kyouko said and started to swing away again and again her face brightened up with a heartwarming and playful smile.

Sayaka sat still for a moment before standing up. "I just gonna go and get something to drink. You want something?" She asked the redhead.

"I take a coke if that is okay?" Kyouko replied and looked at Sayaka with a happy face and Sayaka nodded to her request.

Sayaka walked away at the vending machine about 200 meters away from the park which means entering another street. She paid the vending machine to get two drinks, one coke for Kyouko and one non-carbonated drink for herself.

On the way back to the park, between two buildings a short distance away, she saw a fast running Aoi running in the direction Sayaka was facing right now. It was slightly far away, but she managed to get a short view of Aoi's expression and all she could read of that was distress, and she also looked rather fatigued. She also had another girl running after her and Sayaka think that she recognized the other girl from her school. If she remembers it right she was in the same year as Sayaka but not in her class but she didn't know her name. She also looked just as fatigued as Aoi did if not more.

She wondered if that girl was the one Kyouko said that Aoi mentioned. Sayaka couldn't remember any time that girl showed any of those impulses Kyouko mentioned.

Sayaka ran back to Kyouko and Kyouko was swinging just as she did when Sayaka left her. "Kyouko, I think another one of those things emerged somewhere else. I just saw Aoi and another girl run past a few buildings a short distance away. It looked like it was pretty acute. And they looked tired on top of that I think we should check up on them."

Kyouko looked up instantly and her smile was gone in a flash and she quickly jumped of the swing. "Really?! But are you sure that we should go there as well? I mean we would probably just be in the way or maybe we will be caught again in another of those and they will have to save us again. I want to help them as much as we can but what can we do?" Kyouko replied but she looked really worried and she was really itching to go, but she held back against her urges.

Sayaka saw how Kyouko resisted and took her hand and they ran to the last place Sayaka saw where Aoi and the other girl were running. They ran around for a while and past numerous people who looked confused to why they were in such a hurry to run at this time of the day. They asked around if the people along the road if they had seen two girls running past here. Luckily the people around were helpful and pointed the way they ran to if they had seen them. As they pressed on they encountered less and less people until they had entered the older area of the city, close to where Kyouko lived a short while ago.

Looking around they found a small trail of blood. They followed it for a block and they were faced with a horrendous sight.

**Chapter 10 End**

* * *

><p><strong>The thing I added in my story that I didn't like was some original characters. I don't usually like them because they are harder to bring<br>life to than characters that was in the sourcematerial. I will try my best fleshing them out.**

**This coming chapter has some things I have to think through a little more so unfortunately this means that it might take more time**  
><strong>than usual. But I want this to be as good as it can be.<strong>

**But this is it for now and please write a review so I know what you think of this chapter.**

**And thank you guys again. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Fateful Encounter**

**Well, luckily it didn't take as long as I though to get out this chapter and it's probably because the  
>thing I thought would take a lot of the time didn't came up in this chapter after all, perhaps in next.<strong>

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Transformation<strong>

She looked at Sayaka and saw that Sayaka face had lost some color and she was frozen in her tracks but she couldn't take her eyes of Aoi's damaged body. "Sayaka, we need to help them quick!" Kyouko said to Sayaka while shaking her shoulders to get her attention but she didn't manage to come through. Knowing she probably couldn't do something about Sayaka at the moment she ran up to Aoi.

"What… are you…*cough*…doing here?" Aoi whispered, but she sounded angry. She coughed up a small amount of blood.

"What happened here?" Kyouko asked back. "Can't you guys heal yourselves, like you did with Sayaka?"

Aoi chuckled slightly like Kyouko said something funny. "I would if… I could." She held up her gem and it was almost completely black now, and it didn't have the pretty deep blue it had yesterday. "If I use more magic I will die. I can't risk it, but I sure would… like to end this pain right now."

Kyouko looked around the area. Her eyes suddenly landed on a black gem in the alley in front of her. She gently put down Aoi on the ground and ran over there to pick it up. It was exactly what she thought it would be.

She then ran up to Aoi again and took her gem and put it against the Greif seed she picked up, and the gem slowly regained some color. As the gem has regained some color she gave it back to Aoi and went to the other girl. "Please give me your gem. I'm gonna cleanse it some." Kyouko said and saw the girl slowly pick up her gem. Her wounds were slightly lighter than Aoi's but it was still a horrible sight, and her gem was just as bad as Aoi's.

Her gem was also cleansing slowly but suddenly Kyouko was ordered to stop from the girl who owned the gem Kyouko was cleansing. "If you do… any more than that the witch might resurrect. We would be in deep trouble." She said in a serious tone so Kyouko quickly removed the gem from the Greif seed.

The girl was given back her gem from Kyouko and started to heal the worst wounds without spending too much magic. Aoi was doing the same and their wounds started to close. Kyuubey once again appeared out of nowhere and Kyouko threw the Grief seed at him so he could eat it with his back.

Sayaka suddenly had come back to her senses. "Sorry I spaced out while you were doing all the dirty work." She said apologetically while looking down on the ground.

"I'm just glad they will survive. It really seemed like they were fighting a strong witch." Kyouko said while looking concerned.

As they were looking on as the two magical girls were healing themselves the area around them were covered with thorns on both the ground and the wall and various kind of weeds were growing vines that sprouted up around them. The sky turned red and yellow and the area around them were looking like they were inside some sort of fortress overgrown by weeds.

"Ohh, fuck! I can't take another witch right now! How about you, Mitsuki?" Aoi asked the other magical girl as Aoi tried her best to stand up on the ground while leaning against the wall, but she fell down on her legs again. She didn't have any stamina left to fight with, and she couldn't even stand up as she was right now.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't have the strength to move at all." Mitsuki replied sounding really annoyed, probably because she couldn't do anything right now besides looking on while the four of them would be food for the witch.

From one of the corners a big shadow emerged and a big and rather thin walking tree walked in and showed itself. The thing was undoubtedly the witch and it was at least 4 meters high and had the crown of a tree as a head. They couldn't make out any eyes or ears but they were pretty sure that it knew their exact location. Its arms were so long they were being dragged along after the tree as it slowly approached them.

10 meters away it stopped and it looked like it was checking its sides for any more people around him. All four of the girls were on edge if the tree attacked. With no indication at all it swung its arm downwards at Kyouko, but thanks to being prepared for an attack she managed to by centimeters manage to avoid the hard hitting thorny vine aimed at her. The dress got caught up by the attack though and was ripped apart. From the other side it swung a wide swing that Sayaka managed to avoid by pure luck but Kyouko had focus on the other vine in front of her.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka screamed and Kyouko just saw it and tried to dodge but didn't quite manage to and her arm got caught up in the attack and the witch hit her hard which made her do an unwilling tumble.

Her arm now had a violent bruise that hurt like hell and as one of the thorns hit her she could feel her arm going numb. The witch was now going after Sayaka and Kyouko just couldn't sit back and watch as she did last time. She looked around for Kyuubey, and found him next to Aoi. Kyouko ran up to Kyuubey, picked him up and ran up in front of Sayaka when the tree attacked.

Just as the vine were about to hit Sayaka, Sayaka saw a fire-red big pony-tail moving in to stand in the way of the attack when she suddenly was blinded by a bright white light.

As the light faded the arm was struggling to get through with its attack through a long spear. Kyouko now wore a red dress with frills attaches as it opened up past the stomach. Her hair was tied up with a black bow, she also wore red boots with white stripes and she had stockings going up to her pink skirt she now had as well. In her chest there was a hole in her dress and showed a red gem.

While holding away the vine with her spear she turned around to Sayaka who now looked at Kyouko with wide open eyes. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't bear to go through with you being hurt again. I will protect you this time." She said with a face brimming with confidence. In reality, behind that face, she was truly scared. Her hands were shaking and her legs felt like they would give up anytime. This was her first time battling a monster using powers she couldn't fully control yet. But even so she felt like her new powers also gave her some knowledge in fighting. But she had to do something or else all of them will die.

She now had the full attention of the witch. Kyouko finally pushed away the vine and moved forward for an attack. The witch responded with a chop attack which was an attack with both vine coming from both sides. Kyouko noticed this and nimbly struck her spear into the ground, extended her spear and pole-vaulted over the attack so the vines only struck the spearhead. When she was in the air over the witch, she pulled the spear from the ground and made a long whip-like attack with the spear .

The witch quickly raised her arms and knocked away the spear but Kyouko proceeded with a dropkick to its torso. Landing in front of the witch she retracted the spear into one piece again and started to thrust attacks at the witch. The attacks were fast so she had the advantage, but as the ground were changed as they were in a witch barrier, her foot got stuck in one of the vines on the ground and she fell over.

Seeing its opportunity to attack, the witch started to flail away with its long arms at Kyouko. Kyouko quickly in return started to block all she could with the spear but it proved problematic as the attacks were powerful and with really short intervals. As she thought she found an opportunity to get out of there, she tried to jumped away but the witch quickly caught one of Kyouko's legs, as Kyouko were unable to do anything in this situation.

With a wide swing she crashed and dragged Kyouko against one of the building's walls until she threw her across the alley into another building, making a huge slam as Kyouko bounced to the ground. A stream of blood ran down her right arm and head and she spitted out a small portion of blood as well.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka screamed as she ran towards Kyouko from a short distance away.

"Don't come over here! This is my fight and I don't want you to get caught up in this as well!" Kyouko replied harshly and Sayaka could see Kyouko's determination to take this witch down in her eyes that were burning like a fully lit fire.

The witch was charging Kyouko and swung its arms against Kyouko who was ready for the attack and was guarding with her spear. As the attack came in Kyouko deflected two attacks away but the third one hit her in her left arm and pushed Kyouko in to the wall where she got thrown into a moment ago. As Kyouko felt the thorn pressing into her arm, and slowly making it numb, she saw the witch preparing for a thrust attack. Just as the thrust were about to hit Kyouko, she grabbed the witch's arm that held her put with her nearly completely numb left arm, and pushed it aside and the thrust just barely scratched her stomach. As she got a hold of the witch's arm, she pulled the witch towards her and with a swift cut she slashed the left arm off.

The witch's response for this was a sharp screeching sound, which probably was a scream of pain. As Kyouko proceeded to cut off the next arm she was disrupted by a series of hard-hitting and unpredictable strikes by the witch. The witch was now mad and just started hailing attacks on Kyouko. Now Kyouko's left arm has gone completely numb and she couldn't feel it at all anymore, which was very problematic as she could only block the attacks with one arm, and controlling the long spear with one arm as well was a pain.

As the barrage of attacks from the witch didn't stop and it kept raging on, Kyouko took a strong jump back from the witch. She needed some trick to finish the witch off. The witch had superb defense and just as great offense. Kyouko was a greenhorn Magical girl who has not fought in any fight up until now and she had no experience regarding tactics and strategy. It was amazing that she could keep up with the witch at all.

The witch charged against Kyouko with its arm flailing after it. As it then swung its arm at Kyouko, Kyouko made a tumble forward and got under it. With a firm step Kyouko swung her spear against it and with a flick of her wrist, the spear separated into a long whip-like weapon. The spear caught around the witch and the arm was caught in it as well. Kyouko took a power jump to the side and used her weight to get momentum to throw the witch into the wall.

She then released the witch as she threw it into the wall and as the witch was slightly dazed, Kyouko took the opportunity to cut off the other arm of the witch. As it did the same kind of screech as it did when Kyouko cut off the first arm, she then shoved the spear into the head of the witch and dragged it down through its body and it finished with a seriously painful screech that was so uncomfortable that it sent a shiver down Kyouko's back. Kyouko then finished it off with an additional thrust in the face of the witch.

The witch did twitch some before she stopped moving and the body slowly withered away. Its body left a Grief seed that Kyouko happily picked up, as a proof of that she defeated her witch.

With a happy while slightly worried smile on her face Sayaka ran up to the slightly rugged up Kyouko. "Kyouko, are you okay?" She asked worryingly. Aoi and the girl they still didn't get the name of slowly stumbled their way over to Kyouko as well.

Sayaka was greeted with a slightly strained because of pain but still a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm good beside my arm being totally numb from the hit on the arm earlier but I am good otherwise." Kyouko replied and dispelled her magical girl clothing and just as she did that she suddenly fell unconsciously forward, but Sayaka was quick to catch her.

"Kyouko? KYOUKO?!" Sayaka screamed as Kyouko didn't respond. In panic she hastily turned around to Aoi and the other girl and she had a horrified expression as she held Kyouko. "Can you save her or anything?"

Aoi gave her a chuckle back. "I guess you haven't looked at her face yet." She said and Sayaka then turned the unconscious Kyouko up so she was facing Sayaka. Sayaka then noticed that she was just sleeping with a happy face in Sayaka's arms.

"She was just exhausted after the prolonged fight against the witch. It puts a strain on your body fighting something new with a power you can't handle to 100%, so your body can't quite handle it well the first few times." Aoi explained to Sayaka.

Sayaka then cried a few tears that then fell down on Kyouko's cheeks while she broke a relieved smile. "Stupid." She whispered quietly while she embraced Kyouko and she buried her face in Kyouko's neck.

They moved to a park nearby after carrying Kyouko there, with enough care to not look too suspicious carrying an unconscious girl out from an alley. Sayaka was princess-carrying Kyouko to make it look better and she thought it would be more comfortable for Kyouko to be carried this way. They sat down by a bench in the park to take it easy for a while in the gazing afternoon sun.

"By the way, how did you find us deep in an alley? There is no way you would have just taken a stroll through an alley just at random." Aoi asked.

"Well, I saw you and… umm… What's your name?" Sayaka carefully asked the other girl that she didn't know the name of yet.

Sayaka looked over a little and she wasn't sure if she was the one that Aoi talked about that was so aggressive and hard to approach. But she couldn't see that at the moment. All she could see a normal middle school student sitting on the same bench as her. Perhaps she was so nice and all because she was with Kyouko who saved their lives.

"Mitsuki. Asakura Mitsuki." She replied politely with a slight bow with her head and reached out her hand to shake Sayaka's.

Sayaka was a little taken back by this girl's level of politeness. "This couldn't possibly be the same one that Aoi was talking about, right." She thought to herself. But just as politely she shook Mitsuki's hand. "I'm Sayaka. Miki Sayaka. And the one here is Sakura Kyouko." Sayaka said with a smile.

But now that everything has calmed down she could inspect the girl that she didn't know and she then noticed how naturally pretty she was. Mitsuki was taller than most girls their age. Her hair was of the whitest of white she has ever seen, albeit slightly dirty right now. She wore it in a ponytail just like Kyouko but Mitsuki's hair was not as wild. She also had long bangs covering her forehead and with even longer bangs at the sides the sides of her face. Her face pointed to that she wasn't fully Japanese, probably half, and her eyes had long and pretty eyelashes, and they didn't look fake at all. Her clothes were a little more exclusive and expensive than what most people are wearing, which probably means that her family is pretty well off. She wore an open purple sweater from a popular brand with a cute white t-shirt under it. She also didn't wear skirts like the others and instead wore tight jeans and on her feet she had Converse shoes.

She actually looked like she would act rather arrogantly but she was one of the most polite people she met. "Well, back to topic, I saw you and Asakura-san running in this direction and being worried because you two looked exhausted we decided to follow you. We asked around to some people to follow your trail. Then we ended up there."

Aoi chuckled a little. "You two have the strange ability to get into trouble two days in a row. I just hope your friend will be able to stand up to the challenge. It isn't easy to be a magical girl. It is nothing for the weak. I hope she has the conviction to continue like she did today."

Sayaka looked down on her friend lying with her on Sayaka's lap. "I think this girl really has what it takes if she just puts her mind into it. I believe in her." Sayaka said with confidence and then looked back to Aoi and Mitsuki.

Both of them smiled back at her. "Then we believe in her as well. The problem will be the fiercer competition that will build up now, but with the increase of witches I'm really glad for whatever reinforcement we can get." Mitsuki said and looked out over the park and the people around.

"Mm..." Kyouko mumbled and her right hand started to move. She slowly started to open her eyes. It looked like she was drowsier than in the mornings, if that now was possible. But given what she had done today, she has earned it.

"Are you awake now, Kyouko?" Sayaka asked gently. Kyouko shifted her eyes to Sayaka and as she woken up enough to understand the situation that she was laying in Sayaka's lap, her face reddened up and she sat up in a flash. She then looked around and she was sitting between Sayaka and Aoi and the girl she didn't know the name of.

Out of courtesy Mitsuki reached out her hand to Kyouko as she did to Sayaka. "My name is Asakura Mitsuki. What's yours?" The white-haired girl asked with a smile.

Kyouko kindly shook her hand as well and smiled back. "I'm Sakura Kyouko. Nice to meet you. But what happened when I and Sayaka got there?" She asked and looked confused. Sayaka also looked interested as Kyouko bought that up.

Aoi looked at Mitsuki and then turned back at them. "Well, we have been fighting witches for about two hours straight. I told you yesterday that the witches in this city has increased a lot as of recently. But we barely made it past the last witch and then you two appeared. But I can for sure say that I haven't been as thankful to anyone before." She said and gave Kyouko a friendly hug.

"You were really incredible for just becoming a magical girl. You did better than I did on my first try. And also a lot better than Aoi. She got knocked out on her first battle against a familiar so I had to save her." Mitsuki said with a chuckle.

"H-Hey! We said we shouldn't talk about that to another magical girl." Aoi replied and looked incredibly embarrassed. "But yeah, that happened but no more talk about that." She then said and changed subject.

They talked on for a while with different topics and just had a good time until Natsuki had to go. "Well, I have a test tomorrow so I have to get practice a little for it. But thank you very much for saving me and Aoi. See ya later!" Mitsuki said cheerfully.

Kyouko stood up as Mitsuki were about to leave. "Wait just a second." She said and she still held the Grief seed that she got from the witch. "Since you two were so badly hurt from all the witches and since your gems are so dirty, I'll give you two this Grief seed so you can cleanse them. You will need it more than I do for now since my gem isn't really all that dirty for now." She held out her hand with the Grief seed in it and looked at the surprised reaction Aoi and Mitsuki.

"But… you got this. You earned it. And you should hang on to it. Because if you get in a prolonged battles or made contact with several witches in a row you should have a spare Grief seed just in case." Aoi said, and even though she very much wanted it, she just could not just accept it like that. She was for the idea that the one that slayed the witch was the rightful owner to the grief seed.

"It doesn't matter! I want you two to share this. What if you run into another witch? If that should happen you would not have enough magic to fight or heal yourself. So I am giving this to you and I really want you two to share it."

Both Mitsuki and Aoi could see that Kyouko meant every word that she said. Mitsuki walked up to Kyouko and carefully took it from her hand and then gave her a big hug. "You are really a good girl. So thank you very much."

After the hug the two magical girls carefully shared as much as they could before it would be too dangerous to continue to cleanse the gems. After that Mitsuki thanked her again and then returned home.

After a while after they couldn't see her anymore and Kyouko sat down again she turned to Aoi. "Just one question? Is she the one you were talking about being the hard to approach and aggressive person?" Kyouko asked.

"Hehehe, seems hard to believe, doesn't it. But yes, she is the one. Right now she was quite friendly but that was most likely because of the fact that you saved us. If you were to meet her during a battle with a witch it might not have gone so well. Our first meeting about 2 years ago when as she said I was knocked out by a familiar. She saved me and I am really glad that she did. But after that, whenever I came to attack the same witch as she did, she always tried to fend me of with violence while taking on the witch at the same time. And to new magical girls she tends to do the same to them even now. And about 3 months ago she and I had the chance to make up with the rivalry we had. It came quite in handy today, and it will most likely be in the future as well. Hopefully you will help us, Sakura-san." Aoi said and held out her hand.

Kyouko showed her a confident and strong smile. "You can count on me to 200%!" She replied and shook Aoi's hand.

Aoi then looked at Sayaka who has mostly listened for this conversation. "And if you happen to become a magical girl too, can we count on you as well?" Aoi asked in the same fashion as she did with Kyouko.

While not as strong or confident as Kyouko was she smiled as well, she also shook Aoi's hand. "Count me in too on this, if that should ever happen."

"That's reassuring to hear. But I have to go now as well to shape up a bit." She said and then looked at her dirty clothes and her hair. "And thank you big times again." Aoi gave them both a hug and gave them also a small kiss on the cheek to them both before walking away.

Sayaka and Kyouko laughed at each other. "We can be happy to have met some great people." Kyouko said and she leaned back at the backrest off the bench. She then started to try to swing her left arm around. The arm had not fully recovered yet from the numbness so it didn't move exactly as powerfully as she wanted but she can at least move it at all, and she can just be happy that whatever it was that caused the numbness from the thorns from the witch, it didn't last all that long.

Sayaka then saw the torn dress that Kyouko was wearing. "Kyouko? I think we should get to Mami and see if she can fix the dress. The rip goes up so long that we can see the panties." Sayaka pointed out with a slightly blushing face.

As Kyouko heard what Sayaka said she directly checked the dress. And sure enough, on the side on the dress, the rip went up past the thighs and went all the way up to the waist, and it did show the side of her panties. "Jesus, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kyouko replied in a high-pitched voice and as she quickly held down her dress to cover it up, her face grew deep red.

"I was more focused on the conversation that was going on so I didn't notice it until just now. You want to cover it up with the bag on the way. You're lucky it was on the side of the dress so it is easy to cover it up with the bag."

With little struggle they started moving right after Kyouko lifted up the bag and covered up the ripped part of the dress. They walked through the park and a couple of crowded street, at least for being a Sunday. Kyouko were on high alert all the time and was blushing fiercely as she wasn't in the least happy to go around with such a torn dress in a crowd.

About 15 minutes later they were outside the grand building where Mami lived. They entered the building and called her room from the intercom in the lobby.

With a short spark they heard Mami's voice. "Hello, this is Tomoe Mami. Who is it?" She answered in her usually calm and friendly manner.

"Hey Mami-san, this is Sayaka, and I'm with Kyouko. Do you mind if we could live with you for a few days perhaps? There is a little problem at home so we have to stay somewhere and Homura and Madoka want some privacy so I wondered if we could stay here?

"I don't mind at all, but I have another guest here as well. So if you don't mind her it wouldn't be a problem. So please come up to my apartment." Mami replied and welcomed them up.

They took the elevator since they didn't feel like taking the elevator up to the top floor where Mami were living. There was only 3 people living on the top floor, and Mami was living here out of her parents huge fortune she earned since they died in the accident that Mami miraculously got out off alive.

Sayaka and Kyouko walked up to their senior's door and rung the bell. Soon after the door opened and Mami were standing there with an apron and it looked like she was so dusty as if she had been lying in an abandoned house for about 100 years. "Sorry I look like this right now. She wanted to help me make a cake and we knocked the bag of flour down on the floor and caused a dust cloud so I'm in the middle of cleaning up right now. But please step in and make yourselves at home." She said with a small laugh and opened the door wider. And as they had entered the door they can see that the explosion of the flour bag had reached out into the hall.

After Kyouko got the chance to change out of her dress to something else that was in good shape, she and Sayaka entered the living room where a small girl sat, eating cheese and watching television. As soon as they took the first step in the living room she quickly turned around facing them. The small girl was cute but she had a very unique outfit. Aside from her pink hair with pigtails on each side, she had a black thing around her neck with red dots. Under that she wore what looked like a big deep red robe covering her red/brown waistcoat, and her red dress under it.

Sayaka went up to her and sat down on her knees to match the small girl's height. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked kindly.

"My name is Charlotte." She replied happily with a brimming smile.

**Chapter 11 End**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure a lot, if not all know who Charlotte is. Otherwise i recommend checking it up. Too bad I couldn't end<br>this chapter with a cliffhanger. I will also try to draw Aoi and Mitsuki and I will try to have them done to post  
>them next chapter, since it is better to have a picture of the characters than just a description.<strong>

**Please review, follow or favorite my fanfiction.**

**See you all next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fateful Encounter**

**I'm very sorry for the long time it took to get out this chapter. It has been a combination of work, taking  
>my drivers licence, and preparing for starting university (finding apartment and stuff) so I have been busy.<strong>

**Also thank you for your reviews and I am happy so many of you want a continuation of this.**  
><strong>I hope that next chapter won't take this long.<strong>

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Payback<br>**

"My name is Charlotte." She replied happily with a brimming smile.

"Hi, Charlotte, I'm Miki Sayaka and this girl here is Sakura Kyouko, and we are good friends of Mami." Sayaka said and pointed at Kyouko, who waved at Charlotte with a smile.

Just as Sayaka opened her mouth to ask some questions, Mami called Kyouko and Sayaka to the kitchen and left Charlotte in the living room with the TV.

"I just wanted to warn you that Charlottes parent are dead she has no other relatives and she was an orphan but I took her in. So please just refrain from asking about her parents and relatives. It took quite a bit to get her to smile again so I wouldn't like to go through the trouble again and I wouldn't like to bring up those memories to her. If she is smiling, that is alright with me." Mami explained.

Sayaka took a slight breath of relief. "I was just about to ask that question to her, and thankfully you stopped me from doing it. Was that all or should we know something more to not be rude or anything?"

Mami thought for a while. "No, I don't think there was anything more than that. But if it should be anything more, I let you know." She then said with a smile. I just want to finish cleaning this up and then I'll take a shower.

Sayaka and Kyouko then were just about to go back to the living room, when Mami stopped them quickly. "Also, she loves cheese. If you want her to like you more, give her cheese." Then she went back to cleaning.

When they went back to the living room, Sayaka just remembered when Kyouko transformed to a magical girl. What she also remembered was that to become a magical girl they could get any wish they had to come true. And even though Kyouko made the transformation right in front of her, she didn't hear or catch what she said.

She then turned to an oblivious Kyouko who didn't know what Sayaka thought about at the moment. Sayaka then lightly pulled away Kyouko, not to notify Mami or Charlotte to something that they didn't need to know. "I just thought of something. When you transformed earlier to fight the witch, what did you wish for? Since I guess Kyuu-something-whatever-his-name-was said something about that."

Kyouko then scratched the back of her head. "Heh, I was pretty much in a rush so…" And then she was cut off by Sayaka's phone ringing.

Sayaka picked up her phone and looked at the picture that showed that her mother was calling. She hesitantly answered and she didn't know what she was expecting. "Sayaka, how are you doing, my dear? When are you and Sakura-chan coming home?" Sayaka was frozen by surprise. Didn't her mother just drive them both out of their house yesterday? "B-But didn't you throw out Kyouko yesterday? I'm not saying I'm not grateful but what's with the change in attitude?" She asked her mother. As she looked at Kyouko, she noticed that Kyouko looked just as surprised, but it looked like it was for another reason.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why I acted like that. But now I really want you two to come home again." Her mother replied and it sounded like she really meant it and Sayaka had no reason to doubt it, but she still found it odd.

"Well, we are at Mami's apartment right now and we'll probably stay the night here so we probably go home after school tomorrow."

"Aah, then say "Hello" from me to Tomoe-san then. But I'll see you two tomorrow then. Bye!" Her mother said and hung up.

As Sayaka closed her cellphone she then looked at Kyouko. "My mom just called and she wants us to come home. Both of us. What the hell? She wanted you out of the house so violently yesterday but now she wants us to come back."

"I think I know why." Kyouko said and got the attention from Sayaka. "I didn't get to finish my sentence earlier. But as I was in a rush to save you I had to quickly choose something to wish for. And what got on my mind was all of my bad reputation from being a thief and alike from adults, and I wished that adults would like me instead. I just wish that I had a little more time but I suppose it is better than nothing. I was just surprised that it actually worked." Kyouko said and looked down to the floor and showed a small smile.

As she looked down at the floor she saw Sayaka's feet close in and as she then looked up Sayaka threw her arms around Kyouko in a soft hug. "I think that was a great wish. You have been through a lot of things and I think that this will be nice for you. And you did it to save me which couldn't make me happier." Sayaka said and stroke Kyouko's hair. Kyouko blushed at Sayaka's words and touch and gave Sayaka an equally soft hug back.

As they broke up the hug Kyouko froze and turned deep red. Behind Sayaka's shoulder and peeking out from behind the wall stood Mami and Charlotte and followed the interaction between the two and it looked like they enjoyed the show. "H-How long have you two been standing there?"

As Sayaka looked back at the other two her face also turned deep red. "Fufufu, we started somewhere around where Miki-san started hugging you. It was really touching." Mami said with a small giggle. Charlotte nodded along before she ran back to the TV.

The day and evening continued on and Sayaka took the last shower of them all and they had to go to sleep as tomorrow was a Monday and that meant school. Mami and Charlotte were sharing Mami's bed and Sayaka and Kyouko was sharing the same futon as Mami only had one. Otherwise someone of them would have to sleep on the sofa but they decided that it wasn't going to be necessary. The futon wasn't awfully wide so they were touching shoulders as they were going to sleep.

Kyouko's heart was beating pretty fast when she thought about what happened last night when they slept this close. The kiss from Sayaka was as soft as she had imagined but it was still embarrassing. But she wondered if she could sleep with at least resting her cheek on Sayaka's arm. Slowly turning to her said and moving slightly closer, Sayaka jumped a little as Kyouko put her head on Sayaka's arm. Kyouko also tried to rest her arm on Sayaka's stomach. As she did that Sayaka turned around to face Kyouko and she had a rather mischievous smile with matching mischievous eyes.

"Aren't we taking an awful lot of freedoms here?" Sayaka asked a blushing Kyouko who quickly took back her arm and lifted her head away from Sayaka's arm. "Then you don't mind if I do some freedoms for myself?" Sayaka said and put her hand on Kyouko's back and pulled Kyouko as close to as their stomachs were touching. Kyouko's face couldn't be redder. Sayaka also moved her face closer to Kyouko until they were about an inch away from each other. Kyouko stared into Sayaka's big blue eyes. She never really noticed how beautiful they were as this is the first time she focused on them from this close. She was quickly distracted about the eyes as Sayaka poked Kyouko's chest. She focused on poking Kyouko's nipples through the clothing and Kyouko felt a pleasant surge each time Sayaka touched them.

Now Kyouko was so lightheaded she was about to fall asleep from that but as she took a look at Sayaka, she looked rather red as well. "I… think I went a little bit too far with that joke." Sayaka said and pulled Kyouko close to her chest and let her lie there cuddling up to Sayaka if she wanted and Kyouko got as close and used Sayaka's chest as her pillow.

Sayaka smiled and put her arm around Kyouko and closed her eyes. She actually got a little aroused when was that close to Kyouko and as she teased her. But she wouldn't want to go further than that. What if Kyouko wouldn't like that? Also, was it really wrong because of them being both girls? Madoka and Homura were really happy and they have probably gone all the way. But Sayaka and Kyouko were not as close as they were and they met less than two weeks ago. But their friendship has developed really quickly.

Sayaka was thinking about that for a while before she heard Kyouko's heavy breathing and she also felt the breath through her top she was wearing. That as well was arousing and it made it harder to resist of doing something with Kyouko. She had to go to sleep to let go of that feeling for now and so she could be fully rested to school tomorrow. But as Kyouko moved a little from time to time along with the breathing against Sayaka's skin made it very difficult for Sayaka to fall asleep.

Her mind constantly jumped to various situations but Sayaka did her best to scatter them if she could, which didn't always work. Her face went red as those thoughts corrupted her mind. Her hands instinctively went down Kyouko's slim back down to her butt. She squeezed and it was incredibly soft. In response to this Kyouko did a small moan which further didn't help Sayaka's situation. After a short while Sayaka realized what she was doing and stopped and quickly moved away from Kyouko who continued sleeping but she did look a little more uneasy.

Sayaka stood up and opened the glass door to the balcony, walked out and then closed the door again. Luckily this night it was cold winds blowing in her direction as she needed to calm down. "What the hell am I doing? I can't do that to her while she is sleeping or without her consent." She said to herself and hanged down the railing and looked down on the many lights of Mitakihara City.

She hanged there for a while and then looked at the clock that was hanging in the living room. The clock was past 2 AM. At this rate she was bound to be really tired in school tomorrow, but it was better than keep going with what she just did. If she did Kyouko would most likely hate her but even more, she would hate herself.

Calming down and feeling that she had calmed down she went inside again and laid down on the futon again. But she did turn away so her back was now facing Kyouko to prevent herself from getting these feelings again and focus on sleeping. Despite some trouble keeping those thoughts away she then finally managed to fall asleep.

"..up! Hey, Wake up!" Sayaka heard and she felt that she was pushed back and forth. As she opened her eyes she saw Kyouko sitting beside her on her left as well as Charlotte who was sitting to her left.

"Ahh… Good morning!" Sayaka said in a sleepy voice. Then she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Hey, we have school today. And aren't you the one that always wakes up before me?" Kyouko said to Sayaka who continued sleeping.

Mami walked up to them as they continued to pushing Sayaka back and forth but to no avail. "I have something that works wonders on these occasions."

Mami then sat down next to Sayaka and with her she had a small bag of ice cubes. She put her hand down and took a few cubes and then she lifted Sayaka's top and threw them between Sayaka's cleavage. And a second after Sayaka flew up like a bullet trying to get the ice cubes out as fast as she could. A few seconds later after she found them and she put what was left of them in the bag Mami had with her, she was now fully awake.

"Well, I must admit that it was a well working method to get someone out of bed." Sayaka replied and she looked at Kyouko with a mischievous smile, in which gave her Kyouko a chill down her spine.

After breakfast they left for school. Sayaka and Kyouko had to go alone since Mami had permission to skip part of this day for arrangement for Charlotte to attend a school nearby their school.

They met up with Madoka and Homura before class and it played out as usual, with Kyouko and Homura exchanging weird looks and Madoka was in the middle of it. The rest of the day also played out as it always did with the same boring classes as they always had. As the school ended they went home together with Mami to get their things before they went back to Sayaka's apartment.

After they stayed for a bit of tea and cake and then got their things they said bye to Mami and Charlotte and by then the clock was already past 6 PM. To speed things along they took a little shortcut through some buildings to skip a few blocks. After a few alleys they ran into some guys that Kyouko knew all too well. It was the people who injured her badly a while ago. She was not able to forget those people all that easily.

"Hey, look who came to us this time. If it isn't little red riding hood? Do you have anything else for us today? And she got a friend with her as well who also look just as slutty as you do. Then perhaps we can have two times as fun." One of the guys said to Kyouko, and all the other in the group laughed at the comment. And he started to go up against Kyouko and Sayaka.

Sayaka was about to yell at them out of anger for those comments. But Kyouko stopped her and walked in front of her. Even though Sayaka didn't say anything she did shake Kyouko on her shoulder. "Can't we just get out of here? This will not end well." Sayaka said but Kyouko just flashed her a smile.

The guy stopped 2 meter in front of Kyouko. He was roughly 2 years older and about 20 to 30 centimeter taller than Kyouko, and he was much more muscular. But this time he wasn't faced with a scared fake smile by Kyouko, but with a genuine confident smile, looking him square in the face. "Oh, what is this? You don't tremble just like your little slutty friend does, and as you did last time as well." He said and he was just met with a smug smile. "You sure seem confident. Do you really think you can beat me in a fight? You sure seem to think so." And then he started to crack with his knuckles."

With the same smug smile she answered. "Yeah, pretty much. I don't think that degenerates like you will put out much of a fight." She replied cockily to the furious guy who was just talked down to by a girl much smaller than himself. Losing his cool he ran straight forward to the small girl.

As his fist nearly reached her face he stopped. In front of him now stood a girl with red hair, a red dress with matching red boots. On top of that, he now had a big spear a few millimeters away from his neck. Sweat was running down his chin as he was a little shaken by the spear. Kyouko enjoyed seeing him be scared. As she was now she was able to pay back for what they did and she also could do it alone instead of ganging up on them.

"Wha-, What the hell? How the hell you do that?"

"Your move?" She asked and kept her cool. "Sayaka, back off a little." She then said and Sayaka did as she was told. He grabbed the spear and she took a long jump back and with a flick of her wrist the spear split up in sections. By surprise he lost his balance as he tried to lean on the spear to prevent her from using it and it ended up with him falling to the ground and with a finishing touch Kyouko decided to end her jump with a not so graceful landing to further bury his face in the hard asphalt. Landing with her knee first onto his head was enough to knock him out as he also let go of the part of the spear he was holding.

Kyouko stood up and after spitting on the now unconscious guy's head she looked at the other guys. They were just dumbstruck by her overwhelming victory over the biggest of them in the group. Then they looked at Kyouko who stood still and just looked at them and held her spear ready at her side. The leader who couldn't let their group of five lose to a single girl ran forward and the others followed.

With a clean and beautiful swing with her extended sectioned spear she nicely hit all their zippers and belts and as a result their pants slide down and made at least two of them fall on their face. "Next time I will do the same thing to all your necks if you don't stop." Kyouko said and she sounded serious.

Totally ignoring her warning the leader rushed forward. With a sigh Kyouko as well rushed forward to meet him and greeted him with a heavy hit to the stomach with the end of the spear which made him lose all air in his lungs. She then followed up with a hit to the back on his head and smacked him down in the asphalt as well. As it seemed like he couldn't move that much anymore, she walked up to him after that and to check if he was still conscious. As she was lucky, he barely was and she put her spear so close to his neck so a little string of blood ran down. "Do you surrender or do you want this spear deeper into your neck?" Kyouko asked with a carefree tone.

With a faint "…I surrender." leaving his mouth she stood up and looked at the remaining four that looked on. "Now, if you would be so nice to get the hell out of here I can spare you from licking asphalt as well." Kyouko said and it sounded like she had proper authority to order them away after beating up two of them so easily.

They quickly turned around and with a dash left all their dignity behind. After a building corner they disappeared and Kyouko and Sayaka was left standing next to the other two who laid down on the ground.

"Shall we go?" Kyouko asked Sayaka who didn't know what to feel. Kyouko then dispelled her clothes and her spear and then went up to Sayaka, took her hand and they walked along in the alley until they reached a bigger street with other people on it.

"Who were those people? You seemed to vaguely know them." Sayaka asked after a little while.

"Actually, they were the ones who beat me up when you found me knocked out. So I just wanted to get a little revenge on them." Kyouko said and looked up to sun, but Kyouko still had a smile on her face.

"So that's why you acted like that. But were you really serious about cut and hurt them like you said to them?" Sayaka asked.

"Even though I truly detested them with all of my heart I wouldn't go so far as to kill them. But I wanted to humiliate them and make them feel the pain I felt when they attacked me a while ago. And now I feel rather satisfied." And Kyouko held on to her bright smile.

"Not to be rude to you or anything, but you looked like kind of a thug when you talked and fought with them. I never thought I would see you act like that."

"Well, I have been living like one for a while now before you took me in. But I have almost never been able to fight back since there are a few groups of thugs out there in this city. But now when I have this power I am not all that vulnerable, although I would prefer to stay out of it altogether." Kyouko replied.

Sayaka noticed that the mood they had just took a nosedive and started to become rather depressing instead. "Now now, let us not focus on the bad stuff and just focus on the good stuff, for example like we have ice cream in the freezer."

And just like that you could see the spark in her eyes. "Why didn't you say so before? Let's go already." Kyouko said and blasted off in the direction of Sayaka's apartment. With a small laugh Sayaka followed suit.

As they arrived by the door they both stopped. "Okay, now let's just hope that she keeps the same attitude she had on the phone yesterday." Sayaka said before opening the door. She took a peek into the hall. "Hello?"

Immediately her mother came out into the hall and gave Sayaka a hug. "Welcome home, dear!" She said happily to her daughter. She then noticed Kyouko nervously looking in through the door from the outside. With the same kind of smile, Sayaka's mother ran out and gave Kyouko a just as a cuddly hug as she gave Sayaka. "And here we have Sakura-chan as well. Welcome home!" Reactively, Kyouko's body stiffened up and was just reminded of how she was treated last time. But there was no quiet whispers, no attempts to try to crush Kyouko with brute force or anything like that. It was just a normal loving hug. As she felt that her stiff body relaxed and she accepted it. Even though this was a result of her wish (or she would rather call it a spell) it felt wonderful to be loved by adults. On top of her mind, she can't remember how many years it's been since last time an adult held her like this.

After they entered the apartment, Sayaka held her word and they took a box of ice cream out of the freezer and ate it on Sayaka's room, and since Kyouko was sucker for sweet things she ate two thirds of the box by herself which was quite a bit. Finishing up what was left Sayaka checked the clock on her wall and saw that it now was 20.53. Deciding that it was soon bed time, they played some quick card games for about half an hour before they went to bed. It ended with Kyouko victory in all games but the last which Sayaka barely won at.

As Sayaka's mother was at home, Sayaka couldn't sleep in her bed. And with that they had to share bed, something she wouldn't think much about, but considering last night, she wouldn't be as sure anymore. She was insecure about if something similar were to happen, and if she would be able to stop herself.

But as it happened, they went to bed after finishing brushing their teeth and the likes. Kyouko wasn't like last night when she hung on to Sayaka, which made it easier for Sayaka. But it still bugged Sayaka's mind but she was soon able to drift away from the thought and fell asleep herself.

**Chapter 12 End**

* * *

><p><strong>I believe that many of you wanted some point of Kyouko expressing the kind of attitude she had against the thugs and I hope that I<br>expressed it well.**

**Also, I had a cliffhanger for an ending but then I realized that it didn't make any sense on several levels so I left it out. Since**  
><strong>I hate plotholes (I hope I haven't made any yet) I would very much like to avoid them.<strong>

**Please favorite, follow and review!**

**Thank you for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Fateful Encounter ch 13**

**Another long wait because of laziness on my part, but now it's out.**

**On the topic of the story, I can't remember which day it is in the story so I set it up on Friday (and I also set it so they have school  
>on Monday to Friday and weekend Saturday and Sunday as we have it here in Sweden and probably a few other countries).<strong>

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: An Evil Kiss<strong>

Morning arose slowly and Sayaka's alarm clock always rang when she least wanted to go up in the morning. But nothing could be done about that, so it was just to get up anyway. But something was blocking her to get up and it was Kyouko that has grabbed hold around Sayaka's waist and now rested her head on Sayaka's stomach. She also slept with a comfortable smile that lighted up the whole room.

For at least 3 weeks ago Sayaka couldn't think to have someone live with her in her home except for her mother, but now it feels like she is the bigger sister to Kyouko and she really makes Sayaka's life brighter.

Anyhow, she had to go up to make breakfast for them, so she carefully removed Kyouko's arms from her stomach and put them next to her head. Sayaka looked at the sleeping Kyouko and once again she noticed how cute she was. Sayaka wouldn't mind skipping school for a day to just sit next to the bed watching Kyouko sleep. Also, looking at her sleep made her feel calmer and more relaxed than usual, yet her heart was beating a little bit faster.

Unfortunately she had to make breakfast now if they were going to make it to school. She quickly put together what they usually eat for breakfast and then woke Kyouko up by removing the cover and to blind her with the sun that was coming through the window. With a long drawn-out groan she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

After a long battle of trying to pull Kyouko out of the bed, they ate their breakfast and left for school. On the way they met Madoka and Homura and walked with them to school. It was Friday today and they could sleep as much as they wanted during the weekend, which was something Kyouko really looked forward to.

The classes flew past them quickly since a few of them both Kyouko and Sayaka find them to be enjoyable, for example music and art classes. During lunch they were visited by Aoi and Mitsuki who borrowed Kyouko and Sayaka while eating with Madoka, Homura and Mami.

They stopped by in one vacant classroom so they could talk while no one else could hear what they were talking about.

"I just wanted you to know that me and Mitsuki have found and hunted several witches near the school recently, and I would like you to go check around here at evenings and during the day. Mitsuki was in contact with one who was kissed by a witch and tried to commit suicide with a pen to her throat. But we need you to be…" Aoi said before she was interrupted by several screams of horror from the other side of the school building.

With haste they ran over to the windows where the screams came from and found out why. Down on the ground outside they could see the mutilated bodies of what earlier was 2 students who apparently had jumped from the roof or one of the windows on a higher floor. Students all around the school formed around the windows and sounds of more screams, cries and of some people vomiting. Many students though more stood frozen of the sight and didn't move or made a noise at all. Teachers also gathered and if they were able they tried to stop more students from seeing the "accident" down below.

Kyouko noticed from the corner of her eye that Mitsuki were the first to make a move after taking in what she saw. Kyouko could also make out some faint words Mitsuki said. "A damn kiss from a fucking witch!" She sprinted towards the stairs upwards and Aoi followed suit. Kyouko tried to nudge Sayaka but she didn't get a response. Sayaka was frozen as a lot of the other students. Even though you couldn't distinguish the bodies of who they were from up on the 4th floor, Kyouko were really worried if Sayaka knew these people. She wouldn't like Sayaka to feel as horrible as she did as when this Hitomi died. Kyouko didn't want to, but she had to leave too.

"I'll go after Asukura and Kurayami. I'm not sure where they are going but they seemed to know where to go. I'll come back later." Kyouko whispered to Sayaka.

Mitsuki and Aoi were running past all the students looking out of the windows in horror of the sight of the bodies below. Mitsuki held out her gem and the light was pulsating as it showed that a witch was really close by. As they were on the last set of stairs, Kyouko caught up to the two.

"Is it a witch?" Kyouko asked.

Mitsuki turned to Kyouko. "So you decided to come too." Kyouko noticed that Mitsuki had a menacing expression right now. She guessed that it was due to the witch. "But yes, it is certain. It had set up its lair up here on the roof. I can't believe we didn't notice. It was most likely a kiss from this witch that made them commit suicide."

That was the first time Kyouko ever heard of this kiss-thing but Aoi mentioned it but they were interrupted before they could explain what it was. "So is that something that makes them kill themselves or something?" She asked.

"Most of the time, it is like that. We don't know fully how it works but it is also likely that it is that the witch controls the individual." Aoi answered calmly.

As Aoi finished talking both she and Mitsuki transformed. This was also the first time Kyouko witnessed Mitsuki's transformation. Her hair got tied up with long pigtails. She got a long black and white dress that was open on the sides to freely move around with freedom. Like Kyouko she wore boots but her were black with white things that looked like wings at the top of the boots. In her hair she got a black ribbon that contrasted really well with her white hair. She also acquired black sleeves and white gloves, and in her hands she held a very tall sword. Including its hilt it was as tall as she was. From the wave-form of the blade it was most likely a Flamberge. It was the first time Kyouko ever saw that kind of sword in person and even though it looked quite clunky and unwieldy, she suspected Mitsuki to be able to use it very effectively. Although Kyouko never watched her fight she had after all been able to battle many witches and she was still alive so Kyouko didn't doubt her skill in the slightest. She would probably defeat Kyouko quite easily in a straight up fight. At least Mitsuki would come out as the winner no matter what.

Kyouko transformed as well, and then Mitsuki opened the door out to the roof. As they got out they could clearly see a distortion in the air at the end of the open space. Aoi and Mitsuki confidently walked up towards it and with a swift chop of Aoi's scythe a hole opened, big enough that they could walk through. Following their lead Kyouko followed them inside.

Kyouko had noticed as of yet that each witches lair had its own theme and form of the witch itself. First it was the creepy drawing thing room with a paperwork-like dragon, and the second one was the tree witch. This time around it was like a water world. As they jumped inside they landed in a shallow pool of water. It was only up to about their knees but it was clearly enough to slow them down if anything happened. As far as they could see, they didn't see anything moving around in the water, which calmed them down for the time being. And it didn't matter what direction they looked in as it was pitch black about 10 meters away from where they stood. If they looked up they could see what looked like a moon or at least something similar. It may be what was lightening up the spot where they stood.

"We won't get anywhere by just standing still. Let's go!" Aoi said and she was the one that started moving in the direction the entered in. Kyouko was asked to take the middle position while Mitsuki guarded their rear.

While they couldn't see more than about 10 meters away they could hear sounds further than that, and sometimes faint ripples that didn't come from them. Some of the sounds they heard were splashes and some odd moan that didn't sound fully human, although no one of them expected to hear or see anything human in here anyway. At they walked on they were met with some floating fishes with wings.

With interest they observed them and wondered if they posed any sort of danger. Carefully Mitsuki closed in and gently poked one of them and quickly drew back her hand if it would react in a menacing way, but nothing happened. It was pushed aside a bit but it just kept swimming like it did before. Then she took a grip around it and noticed if anything happened then, but once again nothing happened so she let it free.

Aoi observed Mitsuki's attempt to provoke it. But as it didn't react at all, she looked around them and as she didn't notice anything else nearby, she raised her scythe and cut one of the fishes in two. They were prepared for something but they didn't expect such deep noise or scream as it did as it was sliced. Not only did the rest of the fishes let out a faint noise as they hurried away. Now they heard a lot of noise from all around them. They could now conclude that they were strictly observed but nobody did attack them. Kyouko was a little worried about why they didn't attack. Perhaps they just didn't have the power to attack them or maybe they just waited for more help or something.

Gradually the air grew colder and the water also lost temperature the further they walked. When they entered the water were lukewarm but now it has felt genuinely cold and in a short while if it continued like this it would probably be ice they walked on. In the distance they heard a wail that felt awfully eerie. They couldn't tell from what direction it came from but they had to continue no matter what.

Now the temperature quickly fell along with the temperature of the water and they all started to freeze. It was dangerously close to zero degrees Celsius now and it felt really unpleasant. But the biggest problem was the water. Their legs and feet started to grow numb and it would be a rather big problem if the witch was to appear soon.

A few minutes later they reached the ice, as they were expecting sooner or later. The first steps onto the ice were not so successful. Aoi that was walking in front, was the heaviest one in the group as she wore the heaviest weapon as well is various heavy armor parts as greaves, gauntlets and more armor at various parts of her body. After a little bit she found enough thick ice so she could find stability to support the weight.

As all of them were standing upon the ice they really noticed how numb their legs were. Stomping as hard as they could or hitting themselves didn't respond to either of them. And on the ice there where not any chances of their boots drying of soon enough, and let alone the air that now was below zero degrees. It was worst for Aoi though as her metal greaves were transferring the cold directly to her feet and arms and everywhere else where she had the armor.

They took a short while to run around and jump to get the blood circulation get going again. Getting totally numb here could easily mean death and nobody of them had the intension or the mindset to get killed. They heard some sounds closing in from behind. As they were walking forward the could hear the ice make some noises behind them which meant that what was in the water could also walk in other environments as on ice and above water.

They couldn't ignore this as they didn't want to fight minions or the likes at the same time as the witch. They stood still, aside from Aoi who jumped a little bit in place to keep her blood flowing in her legs.

Suddenly they could see a silhouette appear at the end of their vision. As it came closer they could clearly see its form. It was a rather big grotesque figure who walked on four legs and had a giant mouth with a tongue hanging out. Over the mouth it had several tiny eyes, reminiscent that of a spider. It had a few tentacles on its back but they were so small that they would probably not be a threat. Kyouko slowly looked around to see if there were any more of those in the vicinity but she couldn't see or hear any as of now.

They took their each battle-stance and the monster was the first one to make a move. He closed his mouth and he looked like he was about to vomit. He did just that, and it was a big pile of white goo, and out of that goo, maggots about 20-30 centimeters long appeared and made their way towards the girls.

Mitsuki took point and charged the monster and she was the prime target for the maggots. Totally uncalled for, the maggots jumped of the ground and at Mitsuki in a single jump. Being caught off-guard like that she didn't have the time to dodge or avoid them in any way. She did manage to slice two of them in half but four of them landed on her. She got one on each arm, one on her hip and one on her thigh. Mere seconds after they landed she let out a loud groan. Kyouko and Aoi could see blood running down from where the maggots landed. The maggots as they were, was terribly grotesque, even more so than the one that puked them out. They were slimy and sticky and she felt that they dug their legs into her skin. For being as long as they were, she suspected that their legs to be rather small, but they were really long so they dug deep and some legs grew as deep into her bones.

"K- Kyouko, quickly go and destroy the ones that latched onto her since you're can be more precise with your spear than I can with my scythe. I take the big one." Aoi said and Kyouko could see something that looked like fear in Aoi's expression, but either way, she had to help Mitsuki.

"Asakura, turn to me so I can get them!" Kyouko screamed while she approached. Mitsuki did as she was told and Kyouko could slice though the one on her left arm, hip and thigh. The last one retracted its legs which made Mitsuki twitch so Kyouko missed her final blow. The maggot instead jumped over to Kyouko and landed between her shoulder and neck and quickly borrowed its legs into her before Kyouko could take it off. She let out a small scream due to pain and she also felt her blood running down her back.

Kyouko did grab around it, as gross and unpleasant as it was, to try and get it off her. Mitsuki in response did thrust her sword through the maggot and killed it.

Aoi on the other hand did run to the big one and directly raised her scythe to slice it in two or perhaps more pieces due to how gross it was. There were no more maggots as they were now all slain by Kyouko and Mitsuki. But as Aoi began to swing her scythe at the monster, she noticed that it was not as easy as just to slice it and be done with it. Because not only were it very agile due to its sluggish and clumsy entrance for them a while back but it also were able to control its body in such a way that the very flesh could be retracted to a certain extent to avoid the chop from Aoi.

It jumped back a few meters and then sat down and morphed itself to something that looked awfully much like the maggots. Not only did it look like the maggots but the small tentacles on its back grew a little and sprouted out rather long claws that looked like the legs of the maggots as well but they were longer and they looked somehow sharper and more dangerous as they could easily pierce through their entire bodies if given the chance, most likely even cut of their limbs with ease.

Aoi took a few steppes and her hands started to shake and her expression turned into a face filled with fear. She had a severe phobia of larvae and insects, and with it being so big and gross she couldn't bring herself to attack it. As it moved closer her legs gave in and she couldn't bring any strength to her legs or arms to get away.

"Aoi!? What are you doing? This thing ain't gonna kill itself!" Mitsuki shouted from above to monster diving with her sword trying to impale it from above.

The monster reacted to the voice above him and nimbly got out of the way. A short moment after she landed on the ground, hitting nothing but a thick layer of ice. She quickly pulled it out of the ice and managed to reach the monster and she cut of two of the tentacle blades it had sprouted out of its back. To Mitsuki's surprise it didn't even flinch of getting its limbs cut of and its response was to pierce her lower right arm with two of its tentacles.

"AAAAAaaaggghh!" She shouted and she dropped her sword on the ground as she held her sword in that hand. From the side Kyouko came rushing in to cut those tentacles of as well. The monster pulled out the tentacles sideways from the bone and outwards on each side of the arm before pulling back to avoid getting hit by Kyouko.

"AAaaaaahh FUCK, THIS HURTS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Mitsuki shouted again and with a quick look at it, it almost looked as it would be cut off, but the only reason it wasn't was that it left the bone intact. But now a lot of blood was dripping from the arm and they backed off and Kyouko took the sword with her.

The backed to where Aoi were sitting and it now looked like she had recovered somewhat from her immobilized state. "Oh, my lord! Let me treat your wound quickly." Aoi said as she saw the wound up close. Mitsuki didn't mind and held out her arm even though it did hurt like hell, like holding your arm over an open fire.

"Why don't you fight it?" Mitsuki said and she sounded quite irritated.

Aoi looked down into the ground and it looked like she was ashamed. "I'm really sorry. But my phobia took hold of me and I couldn't go near it after it transformed."

"Please try, since this asshole isn't a pushover. I donis't think that this the witch, but it sure got the power of one and if it isn't, some other witches are complete pushovers compared to this one. We need to put some pressure on it, just keep throwing attacks at it. I think that it the easiest and fastest way to kill it." Mitsuki said in a serious tone and her arm had nearly been completely healed.

They were shocked of how the monster stood still and didn't move and gave them time to recover. Kyouko rose and as soon as Mitsuki was healed, she grabbed her sword and she stood up as well. The monster suddenly bowed down, squirmed a bit as if it was in pain and then it sprouted back its tentacles that Mitsuki cut off, and then it once again spewed out about six more maggots. This time it spit them out whole and not from a pile of goo. They were just as quick as before and now Mitsuki and Kyouko were ready this time on how they acted and how fast they were.

Both Kyouko and Mitsuki both dashed forward and readied their weapons. Kyouko took the front since her spear is best suited to protect them both instead of the big Flamberge. As they closed in, the maggots jumped at them and Kyouko steadily swatted them away and cut apart three of them. In the same motion as she cut apart the third maggot, she extended her spear to slash through one of the maggots she swatted away and let the spear go after the monster. As the spear went at a low angle the monster nimbly jumped over it, but in response Mitsuki jumped up from behind Kyouko with her Flamberge raised high and as she was above the monster she made a powerful swing at the monster. It quickly defended itself putting 4 of its tentacles in front of it, but the blow from Mitsuki was powerful enough to once again manage to break off two more of its tentacles and make the monster being smashed down in the ground.

Kyouko who waited below had readied an attack and attacked as soon as the monster had landed in front of her. She made a charge and focused on impaling it rather than slice it. She managed to impale it a bit but it made its body harden itself where the spear hit and made it so Kyouko could not get her spear back. As Kyouko were stuck with her spear in it, it sent four of its tentacles after her, and in response to not let go of her weapon she extended her spear and jumped back although two tentacles hit home with one in her thigh and one in the stomach.

The pain she felt as it went into the thigh were quickly overshadowed by the intense pain that she felt when her stomach was impaled and she spitted out a little bit of blood. Luckily Aoi were quick on their defense though as she quickly severed the tentacles so it weren't able to continue to do more damage. Now it was about four tentacles left on its back and two maggots not dealt with yet.

The monster avoided Mitsuki's landing and went after Kyouko in a fast pace. As it closed in now Aoi stood in the way, prepared to join the fight, holding her scythe and she was ready to attack. But when the monster was a fair bit away, she made a quick spin to gain momentum and threw her scythe away as she did on the first fight Kyouko saw her in. The scythe flew in such speed that it did manage to cut off the two left legs of the monster, making it fall to the ground. As a chain was attached to it she could let it hit one more time on the way back and as the scythe was returning from the monster's blind spot she managed to cut off three on the remaining tentacles. It could no longer concentrate on harden its body to hold on to Kyouko's spear, letting her retract it.

Straining her body to move with her wounds she attacked the tentacles and cut the final one with an extension of her spear. "Now, Mitsuki!" Kyouko shouted, although that hurt a lot in her stomach.

Mitsuki quickly chased after the downed monster and swiftly cut though the remaining two maggots and then took a high jump and directed her sword down at the monster. As she almost was done falling she noticed that one of the monster's eye noticed her and once again squirmed and managed to quickly sprout out another tentacle that as well hit her in the stomach and went out the other side. Despite the horrible pain she couldn't get a better moment than this to finish this.

"Take this, you fucking disgusting piece of shit!" She screamed and rammed her Flamberge into the monster, feeling it going well through it, and into the ground. "Valley of Blades!" She then continued, and around where she planted her sword grew two circles made out purely of blades, chopping the monster to many small bits. To make sure, she carefully pulled out the tentacle from her stomach, threw it away, and continued to chop the monster up some more until she could be sure that it didn't came back to life, regenerated or something like that.

The world around them began to disperse and both Kyouko and Mitsuki fell down on their knees, and took a breath of relief. They were once again on the rooftop on the school. Fortunately, no other student or teacher has gotten up to the roof and they could still hear the commotion going on down on the scene of the accident.

Kyouko started to heal her stomach first to close the wound quickly, and Mitsuki did just the same. As they did that, the door to the roof flew wide open and their reaction of being seen was not good of not just being in these costumes or with those wounds, but also just the fact that they were on the roof at all just after this accident. But luckily for them it was Sayaka who was exhausted from probably running around the school looking for them.

"Finally I find y…" Sayaka stopped in her sentence as she noticed the wounds in Kyouko's stomach and leg as well as the wound in Mitsuki's stomach. "Oh my god, you are hurt! What the hell happened?"

Kyouko filled Sayaka in on the witch and what happened and at the same time she healed her wounds. When she had completely healed herself she dispelled her battle outfit and weapon.

"I think we should leave the roof now. If someone found us here we could be in big trouble." Aoi said and moved towards the door.

They managed to get down to the halls undetected and kept a low profile. The teachers were busy getting students to go home for the day, which wasn't surprising. Not many could just get back to study or to teach right now. They split up there at the shoe lockers while Aoi and Mitsuki walked out the entrance to the school.

"I think we should try to find Madoka and Homura. I don't think that Madoka would be able to take this well. I just want to see that she is okay." Sayaka said and they looked around the school.

They found them in their home classroom. And Sayaka was quite wrong. Madoka looked quite devastated, while Homura was hugging her from behind to calm her down. Homura herself didn't look too shaken up but she looked more worried about Madoka. Sayaka and Kyouko walked in to the classroom and she greeted by a rather annoyed look from Homura. Madoka however didn't seem to notice them and just continued to watch down into her desk.

Sayaka walked up to her and sat down on her knees next to Madoka and held her hands over Madoka's hands. "Madoka, are you okay?" She asked gently and tried to get her attention. Madoka didn't notice it until Sayaka repeated it just as gently. "Are you okay?" Madoka nodded slowly. "Let's go home." Sayaka then said and she looked at Homura, who nodded in agreement.

They were some of the last to leave the school grounds. Many people were similarly shaken up as Madoka but not as bad. Homura had a firm grip around Madoka's hand and would not let go. Sayaka and Kyouko followed them to Homura's apartment where Homura and Madoka stopped. Sayaka gave Madoka a big hug and Kyouko did as well before the two entered the building.

After a couple more minutes they reached Sayaka's apartment. Sayaka calmly walked in and was met by her mother carrying a bag of laundry, who were a little surprised to her being home this early. "Oh, hello dear. What makes you coming home so early today?" She asked and then saw that something weren't right when she saw Sayaka's and Kyouko's expression.

"Errhm… two of the students in our school… jumped off the roof of the school and onto the pavement below." Sayaka said and looked away from her mother's eyes.

Her mother dropped the bag she held and her expression changed. "Wha…?!"

They briefly explained what happened, with of course leaving out the witch-stuff. Her mother was at a loss for words. She then excused herself and walked towards the door and went outdoors.

"I hope we can prevent something this from happening in the future." Kyouko said and looked out the window and just stared at the blue sky that was so optimistically bright. It's a shame that something like this would happen on a beautiful day like this. But Kyouko wanted to change the topic to something less depressing. "But I want to take a bath if that's okay. That witch was a gross bastard and I feel kinda dirty." She then asked Sayaka.

"Of course it is, and although I didn't do anything, I feel like a bath would generally be pretty nice after this. I'll think I join you if that is okay."

Kyouko nodded nervously. Her mind quickly switched to another mode and the whole witch incident and accident in school left her mind completely for now. A bath with Sayaka was now on her mind. In the beginning it was just any bath with a friend but now it was a whole another feeling because of her feelings for Sayaka was completely different. Also Sayaka naked was another thing she enjoyed seeing more even though she had seen it a couple of times before.

Sayaka looked at Kyouko whose face had grown slightly redder during the last couple of seconds. She left to fill the tub with water and also went to her room to pick some new underwear and some other garments to change into after the bath. It was now that Sayaka let her mind wander on the same track that Kyouko did. She was also excited to see Kyouko naked as well. That wasn't the reason she wanted a bath at all, but if Kyouko wanted one she could kill two birds with one stone.

As the bathtub was filled to the brim with warm water, they both entered the bathroom and undressed. They both sneaked a peek at each other, and then they entered the bath. Kyouko could feel that the nastiness she felt was being washed away in the warm water. Now they both relaxed and rested against each end of the bathtub.

Kyouko closely examined Sayaka's features as Sayaka closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. She felt that it may be a little lewd what she was doing, but if there was no harm in doing it, she herself did see no reason to stop. She also thought that it was a great privilege to be interested in a girl. They could take baths together that doesn't necessarily mean anything, but she could watch almost as much as she wanted at the other girl or girls. Or at least, that was what she was thinking from her recent experiences.

Sayaka also looked at Kyouko when she thought that she wasn't looking. And as before, she was jealous of many of Kyouko's beautiful feminine features. Her eyes also wandered downward and she inspected Kyouko's body a little more closely, and her face warmed up a little as she actually was a little bit aroused.

They didn't speak all that much as they spent most of the time just relaxing or looking at each other, but some small talk came up a little now and then. But time flew by and after about an hour later they decided that it was time to get out of the bath. As for what Sayaka had picked for clothes, Kyouko got a cute white summer dress while Sayaka had picked a pair of jeans shorts and a white shirt for herself.

Sayaka's mother had still not been back so they wondered what she had been doing all this time. But even though it was a sad day for what happened at school, they had pretty much time free of this Friday and then they had the entire weekend. They weren't sure but perhaps it would be a little longer weekend, but just for now they wondered what they would do during those days.

**Chapter 13 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Now it is a question of when next chapter is coming out. For a small change I think I will make a chapter 13.5 featuring Madoka and Homura. I hope you will have no problem with that, but I feel they have been a little left out since chapter 5 and even if they aren't the main characters of the story, I think thay can have a little "screentime".<br>**

**I would also like to get an opinion on Aoi and Mitsuki and if you like them or not. I would like feedback on that so I can improve it if that is possible.**

**And thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. If you liked it, favorite or follow if you haven't already, and leave a review if you feel like it, because it feel good to get feedback and hear if you liked it.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Fateful Encounter: Chapter 14**

**James May has by now lost the title of Captain Slow and been overtaken by me, but most because  
>I started working on this chapter in the middle of Febuary, but that was because of pure laziness. <strong>

**But at least it is a rather long chapter so at least something came out of this long wait.**

**But now, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Medieval honor<strong>

After a nice Saturday evening they woke up on an evenly nice Sunday morning. At least Sayaka did, as Kyouko were quietly snoring as loudly as always. And as soon as Sayaka left the bed Kyouko swiftly rolled the cover all around her body until she looked like a cocoon. With a small laugh Sayaka prepared breakfast.

Today they planned to go out to window shop in the big mall in the middle of the city just because the weather was supposed to be great and they just wanted to spend some time outside. After they were finished with eating their breakfast they dressed up with cute clothes and went outside.

Once they stepped out of the door they were met with a gazing, ridiculously bright and hot sun. Sayaka quickly went inside to get a hat for Kyouko to wear and Sayaka picked a pair of sunglasses to herself. Since they were going to the shopping area they could enter a store to buy another hat.

On the way to the shopping area Sayaka closely inspected Kyouko with the hat and the white dress and thought that it was a perfect blend together with her wild red hair. She then turned her eyes downward and looked at Kyouko's legs. The dress stopped at the mid-thighs and from there the slender and slim legs were showing.

"What could fit better though would perhaps be a straw-hat to go with the shoes. Well, she is wearing sandals made out of straw so a straw-hat would probably be the best choice." She thought to herself.

"Umm, Sayaka? You are staring at me in an uncomfortable way and it is drawing attention." Kyouko quietly mumbled as she tried to cover her legs with the dress and she was a little bit flustered. They were now standing still in the middle of a somewhat crowded street so with Sayaka looking at Kyouko's legs like this attracted some attention by people walking by. Many guys their age stopped by and also stopped and looked at her legs.

Sayaka then broke out of her thought process and then looked around and also noticed the small crowd of boys they had attracted. "Uhh, oops…" were the words that left her mouth and her cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

Sayaka then quickly grabbed Kyouko's arm to get out of there and away from the small crowd. A few minutes later they were in the area where the majority of the shops were located. They had been running for a few minutes and running in this gazing sun is akin to torture, and they felt totally dried out when they finally stopped. Mustering their final strength they got to the café nearby, and as they got inside they were blessed by the almighty and godly fan above the entrance. Enjoying the cool air blowing from the fan they stopped and stayed there in the entrance.

Blocking the entrance was not very appreciated by the rest of the visitors who was trying to get in and out, and were soon asked to get out of the way and to buy something if they were to stay in the café.

After ordering two glasses of orange juice and two cups of ice cream they took a table outside with a parasol. The glasses of juice stood with their ice and straw in them, was causing them both to feel their mouth watering, and the cold water that slowly ran down the outside of the glass ever further made this single glass of juice seem incredibly beautiful in this hard-hitting sun. And each time the ice cubes clashed in the glass also released a wonderful sound.

The ice cream was also a beautiful sight, as Sayaka ordered blueberry topping on hers while Kyouko choose raspberry topping. By sitting outside, although in the shadow under a parasol, made it slowly melt. And the melting of the blue and red topping was another thing that was mouth-watering but still so good looking in this heat that they didn't really wanted to eat it up.

Nevertheless, the warmth couldn't really keep them from admiring the juice and ice cream and started to dig in. The sweet taste and the chill of the ice cream melting on the tongue made them both shiver in delight.

Kyouko looked at Sayaka's blue topping and she looked at Sayaka's hair. The color was very similar if not exactly the same, and now Kyouko became very keen on tasting her topping and if she also could perhaps eat from the same spoon as Sayaka, she should be happy.

"Umm, Sayaka? Can I taste some of your topping too?" Kyouko asked, fidgeting with her fingers a bit.

"Sure, but only if I get to taste some of your topping as well." She replied and just as Kyouko hoped, Sayaka used her own spoon and held it out for Kyouko.

With a small blush she closed in on the spoon and ate the bit of ice cream she was given. The blueberry topping was a little bit sweeter than the raspberry one, which Kyouko was fonder of. Then as she promised she would give some of her to Sayaka, so she as well took a spoon-fill of ice cream with the red topping and held it out towards Sayaka.

With a little blush herself, Sayaka gladly ate the ice cream Kyouko gave her. And she felt that the raspberry topping was a little more sour than her topping but it was tasty nonetheless. After swallowing the ice cream she noticed that once again they had attracted a few onlookers, and realized that as of now and before they had more or less looked pretty much like a couple, at least to some. And she also suspected and noticed that Kyouko attracted some stares just considering how pretty she was.

Trying to ignore that for the rest of the time they sat there, they had a quite a nice time small talking while relaxing for a little bit, but soon left to go around in some of the stores around the mall.

The mall was the biggest one in the city with many stores inside the mall, and quite a few outside, but Sayaka knew that the best and cheapest stores for students were in the mall, so she led the way. Kyouko had only been here a couple times but never going around casually like this, and now she could actually enjoy it.

As they walked in the store Kyouko ran away from Sayaka to run around and look at all the cute clothes that were on display. She got especially stuck at a mannequin doll wearing a cute, white, open long-sleeved shirt that reached a little past the chest, with an equally cute light-pink top underneath.

"Sayaka, Sayaka, can I have these clothes? They are so cute and I want to have them." Kyouko said with a really excited voice and her eyes were sparkling, but she noticed that Sayaka didn't seem too keen on that idea. Sayaka agreed to herself that it was a cute shirt and a cute combo and that it would most probably look incredible on Kyouko. It wasn't that expensive since there were no fancy brand or anything and it was on sale, but they had been a minute into the first store and she had already been sold on the first piece of clothing she saw. "Please, please, please?" She asked again and also kneeled on the ground, using one of her most dangerous weapons of cuteness, puppy eyes and looked at Sayaka.

"Now look, I do agree that it is very cute, but I think that buying the first thing you see, is a bad idea. But I think that we should look around a bit before we buy anything. You might find something that is even cuter than this. Don't you think that that is a better idea?" The blue-haired girl replied, forcing herself to not give in to the puppy-eyes.

Kyouko looked at the dress with a sad face and then pouted slightly before nodding at the suggestion. So going around the mall for like two hours straight watching almost exclusively at clothes and some and a little bit at jewelry, but Sayaka was dead set at not buying any jewelry no matter how much Kyouko and herself wanted some of it, because it was far more expensive than the clothes that Kyouko watched at earlier.

But after going through all those stores, Kyouko didn't find any other clothes better than the ones in the first store, at least putting aside the dresses with price tags that made Sayaka nearly faint. But they went back to the store to let Kyouko test out the clothes that she wanted so bad, so she picked the ones with her size, a pair of pants similar to a pair Sayaka had at home, and went into the dressing room.

Sayaka waited outside the dressing room for and after about a minute, Kyouko opened the curtain and walked out. Sayaka's mind had frozen, and she was just about speechless. Even though it was just a simple long-sleeved shirt with a top under with a pair of tight jeans, Kyouko looked truly gorgeous.

"Sayaka? Sayaka?" Kyouko asked a few times before grabbing her on her shoulders and shook her which made Sayaka to come back to reality. "Are you okay?" She then asked and looked a little bit worried.

"Aah, it's nothing really, it's just that… you look really good in those clothes." The blue-haired girl said and looked away while looking fairly embarrassed.

Kyouko was taken aback a little bit by that blunt remark and her cheeks became red. "Ah…" She lost anything she was about to say as she didn't find any words to reply with.

They didn't exchange any words for a brief period, but right when Sayaka was opening her mouth to say something, one of the store clerks told them that it is early closing time since it is Sunday, and they had to finish up so they could close up for the day.

After changing back to the dress, Sayaka agreed to buy those clothes, but not the pants, since she had a similar pair at home. And after they paid for the clothes and left the mall since it closed as well, they went to one of the parks nearby to enjoy the rest of the day, out in the heat under the shadow of a tree.

"Ooh, Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan, what are you doing out here today?" They heard a voice say from behind. And as they turned around they saw Madoka and Homura walking by holding hands.

"Oh, hi. I see you are having a nice time out today. Is everything alright?" Sayaka asked, inviting them to sit down next to them on the bench. "We were just out to window-shop a bit, although we ended up buying a shirt and top we found in one of the stores in the mall. It was fairly cheap and it looks great on Kyouko too. So what have you two been doing?"

Madoka glanced at Homura and blushed a bit. "Homura invited me out to the cinema for a movie we both wanted to see later tonight, so we thought to go out to enjoy the weather while it lasts. We still don't have any words on when we will be able to go back to school, and they still haven't found some leads or anything, they apparently didn't even find something of a suicide note. So I guess we will be on a break for a little while longer and we want to use this free time as much as possible together." Madoka said and rested her head on Homura's shoulder.

Sayaka and Kyouko looked at each other quickly before Sayaka decided to answer. "Y- Yeah, I hope they will find some clues soon enough. I don't feel very safe at school knowing that something like this has happened and there still is unknown what had caused it." She answered, although it didn't sound too convincing, but as naïve as Madoka was, she seemed to accept it. On the other hand Homura, who was a little more perceptive, looked at them with doubt.

"Are you sure you really have no idea?" The black-haired girl asked and Sayaka especially was not ready for a counter to what she said. And the stare Homura was giving her showed that she was rather suspicious.

Madoka looked surprised at Homura's reply. "Homura-chan, what are you implying. You can't possibly think that Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan have something to do with this, right?"

Madoka then looked at Sayaka who looked almost just as puzzled. "I-… Ehrrm… W- What are you implying exactly?" Sayaka's voice started to sway a bit and her eyes lost focus.

"It just seems to me that your voice, eyes and stuttering to Madoka's remark shows that you seem to withhold some information. I might not imply that you are responsible for the incident in any way, but it seems like the way you reacted to what she said, I might suspect that you know something about it."

Sayaka was just stunned by Homura's breakdown on her situation. She was not known to be a good liar but she didn't think she was this bad. Or perhaps it was more that Homura was more perceptive than she had originally thought. It was though necessary since Madoka is so pure in her mindset, she can be a little too naïve sometimes, but Homura can be there so Madoka won't be taken advantage of.

Homura just took Sayaka's gaping mouth as a sign that she was spot-on and stopped looking at them like that. "Nah, it just seemed to be something I imagined. I don't accuse them of anything." She then said to calm down Madoka and then gave her a hug.

Kyouko looked just as stunned as Sayaka. Both of them were sure that she said these last things to Madoka was just to console her and to not think that there would be a quarrel, since there is nothing she wants more for people, especially her friends, than to get along.

They managed to get their act together before Madoka turned back to them. "So what are you planning to do now, before the movie then?" Sayaka asked and tried to change the subject to end this gloomy defeat by Homura, and the depressing topic.

After a while they had completely forgotten about the discussion by talking about a whole lot of other things, and soon after Madoka and Homura left to go to the movie.

Looking at her phone, Sayaka noticed they have been talking for roughly one and a half hour, and it nearly felt like just half an hour, but it is always a joy to talk to Madoka and Homura. Unless you have to lie and Homura has to call you out on it.

But staying out that long in the heat, they felt that their throats and mouths were really dry, so they went to a convenience store nearby, and bought a can of soda each and a small bag of cookies. To enjoy a few moments more of the warm sun they went back into the park and went down by the small lake in the middle.

Having the small bag of cookies between them, they sat with their feet in the water, looking over the park in while the sun very slowly went towards the end of the sky. Sitting and small talking for a good while, they soon felt that it might be a good time to head back home.

While going back on a relatively empty street Sayaka noticed that Kyouko's red soul gem around her neck started to pulsate. "Kyouko, your soul gem, isn't that the warning sign that a witch is near?" Sayaka asked and Kyouko quickly held it up and clicked her tongue.

"Tchh, I seriously can't get no break, can I? I didn't think that I would face them so often when I subscribed to this. They come in droves." Kyouko complained. "And I didn't want something like this to ruin our day. But somebody got to take care of this, and I feel strong today so I don't think it will be too much of a bother." She cockily said with a confident smile.

Out of nowhere a white creature popped out and wore the usual smug smile on its lips. "I see have gotten used to your job as a magical girl."

"Kyuubey, huh, well, I get it is sort of a responsibility that I have taken upon myself when I protected Sayaka. And I suppose I must collect the grief seed to cleanse my soul gem."

"It's nice to see humans take their jobs so seriously. I just stay here in the background while you fend it off." It said and stood a little bit behind Sayaka.

Sayaka wasn't as optimistic as Kyouko but she still thought that Kyouko could pull through. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Following the pulsating glow from the gem, they found the way to the entrance of its lair. With her transformation, her spear materialized and with a slash at the crack in front of her, an opening big enough for them to go through appeared.

As soon as Kyuubey jumped through the portal, the opening behind them disappeared. They had ended up in a large hall made out of stone that stretched out over a really long path. The walls had torches placed all the way down the hall, and they still couldn't see the end. It was eerie quiet aside from the sparks from the torches, so they were pretty sure that nothing would just come out from nowhere to attack them, but it was still pretty uncomfortable.

"Well, we just have to defeat this witch and we'll be out of here again." Kyouko said and they started to walk down the hall.

Sayaka got some flashbacks back to the time where they met the paper-craft dragon as they ran down a very long hall way just like this one. The difference was that they didn't hear anything like a twisted laugh or disturbing drawings on the wall. She got a chill down her spine as she felt like something would be similar to that time, but she hoped with all of her heart that she was wrong.

After about 10 minutes of walking, listening only to their footsteps and Kyouko's occasional slam in the wall with the tip of her spear, they reached a massive gate that was roughly 10 meters high and about 4 meters wide. Both girls were really nervous about what they could meet inside. Considering what kind of witches they had met before it could really be anything.

Mustering her courage, Kyouko walked up the gate and tapped on it lightly with the tip of the spear and it very slowly opened up to a very large dark room. As they walked inside the torches lit up, revealing a massive room resembling a cathedral hall. To the other side there were about 100 meters, the width were near 50 meter and the roof about as high. Pillars were positioned parallel through the hall and right there in the front were a big statue of a knight kneeling down facing the altar. Above him were a big beautifully painted window, and it looked like there was the moon that shone from behind. The long walls also had quite a few statues of knights, albeit smaller than the ones in the front, but they seemed to be of accurate height for a grown man. Also from the long walls there were similar painted windows with just the same light coming from them. Over them on the roof there were rather big and beautiful chandeliers hanging all over the roof. Behind the chandeliers they saw a large painting picturing a medieval battlefield that probably is supposed to include these knights that are here as statues, which is odd that a witch lair is supposed to have a history reaching back about 1000 years in human history.

Sayaka spent her time looking around in awe at this brilliant structure. Kyouko on the other hand were more interested in where the light from behind the windows came from. With a nimble jump she reached the first window on the long wall and with a powerful swing she hit the window, and it didn't do anything besides making Kyouko lose balance completely and fall down to the floor from the power striking back from hitting something and not affecting it one bit. She looked up at the window and not a single scratch.

"I don't think we are meant to be able to break them." Sayaka said as she walked up to Kyouko after she had landed after the fall from the window.

Kyouko then stood up trying to find her balance again. "It still annoys me. But let's see who this witch is and if it will show up." Kyouko said and they walked towards the altar. "This building resembles my father's church quite a bit. Just remove the statues, a lot of the smaller details, make it smaller and voila, it nearly is a copy of his church. Though I'm not sure what kind of god they are supposed to worship here. Probably the Christian god or something, considering the knights and all that stuff."

"I suppose that it is European knights since I can't think of another civilization that had knights like this. So I suppose that it would be the Christian god. But isn't it weird if it would be the Christian god or any god at all, since this is the lair of a witch? Do you think they have any knowledge of the faith of humans?" Sayaka asked.

As soon as they reached the middle of the hall, they turned around as they heard the gate behind them slowly close and lock itself with a giant lock mechanism. They now realized that the only way out of here now was to beat the witch. As they turned back from the door a stone knight stood in front of them in a defensive fighting stance.

Kyouko took her fighting stance as well in a way that might counter him. She looked around the walls and saw that one of the statues was gone and it was the one in front of them. "Oh no, I think I see how this is going to be." She quietly complained and gritted her teeth since the odds didn't seem to be in her favor.

With a quick charge from Kyouko, she opened the fight with a quick faint to the neck and cancelled the attack and used the handle of the spear to get it between its arms and lock him so he couldn't swing his sword around very easily. She used this opening to try to knock the sword away from his hands, but managed to at least get him to let go of his sword with one hand, but in a response to that he used the free hand to grab one of Kyouko's legs, and threw her away into one of the pillars. She managed to lessen the impact slightly by landing feet first but the force of the throw still was powerful.

She landed on the ground and the knight went after her directly, not letting her have any time to rest. With a powerful blow towards her, she had just enough time to parry the blow away from her, making his blow hit the ground. In that small timeframe she kicked him in his chest to throw him of and thrust her spear into the grille of the helmet. And as she drilled deeper through the helmet, the statue's body struggled more and more before it just fell over and turned into dust.

With a heavy breath she stood up in the dust, and she heard the sound of something coming from behind one of the pillars. After a few seconds another one came forward, and he just like the first one took on a defensive stance. Kyouko took her time quickly counting how many of the smaller statues there were, and she saw 8 of them.

"Oh boy, this will totally suck!" She mumbled to herself as she with just a flick with her wrist turned her spear to the whip totally surprising the statue, and even though she aimed for the same spot as for the first one, this one managed to barely dodge so the spear glanced off the side of the helmet. The statue charged at her in response to this and to Kyouko's surprise didn't limit itself to its weapon and did a sweep with its foot that connected, making her fall backwards. As a follow-up it did a thrust attack to catch her with it in-air. She caught her fall with her hands so she could quickly tumble out of reach of the knight, but the thrust nevertheless made a small connection to her left arm where it made a deep gash. She made a rather clumsy stop as she got away from his reach due to the injury.

In her fall she accidentally dropped her spear which now lied by the feet of the knight. Much to her dismay he picked it up, held it in his hand, trying it out. He tried the flick of the wrist like Kyouko did but nothing happened. But nevertheless he was going to use it against Kyouko trying to use it with a single hand as he held his sword in the other. Kyouko was now struggling to find a way to find an opening. She had never taken on a dual-wielding opponent, much less bare-handed and with a foe made of stone. But as she looked up she saw something that she could use to her advantage.

She winked quickly at Sayaka. "Run over there and I will promise that I will not let you get hurt no matter what." Kyouko said and pointed to the direction she wanted Sayaka to run to.

Kyouko then made a quick sprint and disappeared from the knight's sight. Out of sight from him, Kyouko jumped up on the pillars until she quietly sneaked up on one of the chandeliers. She hated herself for this using Sayaka as bait but she needed the knight to move a bit in her direction. As she had gotten up on the right chandelier, she waited a short while for the knight to stop looking around for Kyouko, and walk a little bit towards Sayaka. During this time she made short preparations. Several seconds after he stopped looking around for her, he did just as she hoped for, and walked towards Sayaka who, to no surprise, were scared as hell. But Kyouko had to do this as she didn't have any weapon to attack or defend with.

Just a few more meters… and… Now! As he was in the prefect spot she released the chandelier from the roof as she still hanged on to the chain up in the roof. She watched as the roughly 100 kg chandelier dropped from 50 meters height and totally smashed the knight to dust as well.

Kyouko then quickly jumped down and landed just before Sayaka, and before Sayaka even had the sound to say anything, Kyouko gave her a big and comforting hug. "I'm sorry to having to do that, but I needed him to walk in that direction. I won't ever do that again, and I wouldn't let anything hurt you, ever! You hear me? Ever!" Kyouko almost screamed out, but her feeling pulled through, and Sayaka could feel the sincerity from her words, and she felt a great comfort hearing it with that sincerity.

Another noise and it was the next opponent who was getting ready. Starting off in the same way as the other two he also got into a defensive position. Kyouko let Sayaka go and told her to back off by the door.

Kyouko took her sweet time to pick up her spear since the knight didn't do anything until she attacked him. Before she took a stance she healed her wound in the arm and it was surprising that the knights let her do that without interfering, and to calm herself down she took a couple of deep breaths, and then she took a battle stance as well before she charged in.

About an hour later, the last spec of dust had fallen of the last knight that she smashed against one of the pillars, and Kyouko fell to her knees. The knights weren't just fighting on their own merits. She noticed that with each one of the knights she fought, they had learned about her abilities and physical attributes. But they on the other hands were their own persons. They had their own fighting style so Kyouko had no idea how they would attack. So she was now exhausted though and through, and this was just the minions. Never before had she been this tired before, but no matter how much back-up she needed she couldn't let Sayaka become a Magical girl to help her out.

Sayaka ran up to Kyouko as she sat there on the ground. "Kyouko, are you okay?" Sayaka asked and she was truly worried about Kyouko, and Kyouko saw it in Sayaka's eyes. Sayaka could see the bruises and wounds Kyouko had taken from the battle and she had not found the time to heal until now and she could also see how Kyouko's arms, hands and knees were trembling. Her hands were covered in blisters and her hair was a mess.

"If you want I can transform too I can try helping you out as mu…" Sayaka said before she was cut off.

"NO!... Just NO! I can't let you transform, you hear me? I shouldn't perhaps let you follow me into these lairs. It is too dangerous to not have any powers in here, but I can't let you transform. It is a curse, and it hurts… it hurts so much, and that's why I cannot let you put yourself into this as well." Kyouko said and she almost cried now. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks and a faint sobbing could be heard.

Sayaka closed in and embraced Kyouko and let her rest on her chest if she wanted to. Kyouko did just that and she felt like it was safe to cry. Just a few moments later she burst out crying against Sayaka while Sayaka gently patted her head until Kyouko had stopped crying and began breathing steadily again.

After a minute of crying and sobbing Kyouko had calmed down, and she sat up straight again. "Sorry for my little outburst. I just lost it a little." Kyouko apologized quietly.

Sayaka just smiled gently at her. "I don't blame you one little bit. I probably would have wanted to cry out like that after what you have been through. And doesn't it feel better now when you have let it out? You have stopped shaking as well." She asked.

"Yeah, now I feel a lot better. I hope it will go better at the witch compared to the minions. Hehe, yeah, like it would be that easy!" Kyouko said and stood up and started to heal her injuries and set up her hair in a ponytail again and turned against the witch who still had not moved yet.

Kyouko felt Sayaka's hand on her shoulder that turned her back to face Sayaka who then put her hands on Kyouko's cheeks and gave Kyouko a deep and passionate kiss. Kyouko's heart was not prepared for this and she didn't know where to go or what to do. But either way, her heart was racing so fast right now and it felt so good.

After a few seconds Sayaka let go and her face were deep red, but couldn't compare to Kyouko's cheeks. It looked as if every single drop of blood had rushed up to her head, so her face had the exact red color as a tomato. It took a few seconds before Kyouko could answer at all. "Wha…"

Sayaka then flashed her a happy but embarrassed smile. "I hope it will help to motivate you."

The smile and comment really hit home and Kyouko really looked more motivated than ever, and she looked happier than Sayaka had seen her be in a while. "I will win this, you just wait." Kyouko said before walking against the altar with confident steppes.

"She kissed me, she totally kissed me! I can't believe it, and it felt so good and I want to do it again! And I also feel so strong because of it." Kyouko though to herself, and she happily made small jumps forward to the altar.

As she got close to the altar she also got a true perspective of the statue in the front. While the minions were about the size of a grown man, this statue was nothing of the sort. She knew that it was bigger but this could be problematic. But the upside would be that it most likely was slower than the minions.

She walked even closer since nothing has happened yet and she was prepared to defend herself if anything should happen. When she took the first step on the first steppes of stairs up towards the altar, the ground started to shake violently. So much in fact that one of the pillars in the room fell apart and one chandelier fell down from the ceiling. During the quake, Kyouko saw that the great statue started to move and stood up.

She got that it was big but not that big. Standing up tall, it reached a little past 10 meters. While the minions used swords made out of stone as the statues themselves were made by, their swords made more bash damage than slash damage, but the sword the witch used were made of hard, cold steel that could probably cut through mostly anything. And it wasn't just that the sword were made out of steel. It was a long sword, which in total are about two thirds of an average grown man's height. And counting in that this statue is about 10 meters tall, its sword must be around 7 meters long if it followed proportions of a human, and it looked like it was around that length.

With some luck the witch moved slowly, but suggesting that the boss, or in this case, the witch, are supposed to be stronger than the minions, she doubted that the witch would be that much slower or slower at all. In a slow fashion it turned around to face Kyouko and did she feel small in the shadow of this massive moving statue?

Considering that it was the witch, she was surprised that it wasn't really that many differences between the minions and the witch, setting aside the size. Its helmet was similar but had horns on the sides. The breastplate, shoulder plates and gauntlets had more complicated patterns than the other knights and the edges of the armor parts stood out more. From the waist and downwards, it had a long skirt under its plates down the legs that stopped by the ankles. Its greaves followed the pattern the armor had on its upper body.

As slowly as it turned around it started to walk down the stairs, while Kyouko walked backwards instead. If she were to lose focus right now, she could be in grave danger. Any hit from that sword could prove to be disastrous.

"Sayaka, back away as far as you can and stay there! This could be really, really dangerous!" Kyouko screamed and didn't let her eyes move away from the statue. Sayaka did as she were told and stood as far back behind a pillar.

"If I'm in luck, it can't move around as freely as I can. I should suppose that it doesn't care about causing damage to this room, and if it does care, the better for me. I should just keep it occupied to keep it from going the furthest back in the room to avoid getting Sayaka in trouble."

She now had backed off at least twenty meters from the altar and the statue had just walked off the stairs down from the altar. Annoyingly in a way, it just like the other knights, the witch as well took on a defensive stance. She had the first move, but it wasn't always a good thing, since the witch can move accordingly, and now it knew all her secrets that she had been forced to use against the minions. But even though it was a witch, she found it odd that even a monster had a sense of honor. And as she had the first move, what could she possibly do against it? The previous knights she had been able to defeat of stabbing them through the holes in the helmet, and one she took down with a chandelier. She supposed that this one as well could be defeated with a deep stab though the holes in the helmet, but the question were how to get up there.

Not seeing its eyes were kind of distracting but she could see the helmet slowly turning her way in whichever way she went. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, she took a powerful and fast leap, aiming for its waist as she saw a small opening between the breastplate and the armor plates on its hip that could be a weak point. As she were just about to hit, it took a quick step to the side, making Kyouko fly past him while he had the upper hand and swung its sword in her direction. In a flash she made her spear into a ship and threw it to hook it to the altar, and she pulled herself toward it to avoid its swing.

Her heart were beating too fast right now, she was a few centimeters from being sliced in two. She didn't really realize how something that big could move so fast. She needed to find some way to not get hit and do something about him. It was not like she had any time to do that as he was already ongoing with another swing pointing at the altar. With a fast jump from there, the altar was now a pile of rubble. It charged another swing as it chased her. Trying to hide again she tried to find shelter behind a pillar, and as the sword hit the pillar, it was cleaved in two and fell apart.

Again jumping away from the rubble that is falling down from the pillar, she had to get on the offensive. After landing the evasive jump, she took hiding in the dust that quickly filled the scene, to then quickly charge in and she got up behind the witch and started climbing up its back. It was actually quite easy to climb up on the witch due to all the armor parts that worked great as stepping stones to jump up with. Using those armor parts she quickly reached the shoulder and it was then the witch noticed her.

Kyouko had at least found one weakness that she could try to exploit if she could. Being made of stone, the witch had very poor sense of feeling, as she did not feel Kyouko climbing up at all, and the witch kept searching the area. The thing that tipped her of was by mistake making a small sound by bouncing the spear-tip against the armor.

By noticing Kyouko on its shoulder, it reaction was quite appropriate as it started to flail a lot and Kyouko started to lose footing. While Kyouko was distracted by finding balance again the witch got its hand around Kyouko and kept her in a tight grip, and it was one of the most painful things Kyouko had suffered physically as of yet as every bone and organ in her body screamed and pleaded for mercy.

"KYOUKO!" Sayaka screamed and started to run towards Kyouko and the witch.

"DON'T COME OVER HERE! STAND BACK!" Kyouko yelled over the room. Sayaka could see even from the other side of the hall that Kyouko was in excruciating pain as she gritted her teeth as Sayaka had never seen her do. Kyouko's eyes started to water up and tears started to fall down the cheeks from the agony.

The witch held Kyouko in front of its helmet. Kyouko noticed some light from behind the bars that most probably was the witch's eyes. From what she could tell it was a very smug smile it wore right now, but at the moment she cared more about not get broken from the grip it had around her. It seemed as the witch were having a blast as Kyouko could make out some sort of dark laugh that sounded amused.

It continuously kept holding her like this and was monitoring Kyouko's mental state. It had been several minutes now but it felt like an eternity and Kyouko was at her limit and she started to lose consciousness. Her vision was flickering and her mind felt like it was about to shut off. Her lungs were really under pressure as she was not able to take proper breaths so she started to suffer from oxygen deprivation. She had yet been able to stay awake by pure willpower, but even so, she was at her limit.

As her eyes were to shut closed, the witch made a screaming noise and with a wide swing threw Kyouko with incredible force into the wall on the other side of the room where Sayaka was standing. The impact in the wall left a crater and Kyouko fell down and a whole lot of rubble fell down with her. With fear in her eyes Sayaka were running towards a nearly unconscious Kyouko who was almost buried by rubble and heavy candle holders from the wall. But before she even managed to close in she heard the witch closing in with heavy steppes from the other side of the room and the witch came running after with the sword grind the floor on the way.

The witch closed in with frightening haste with its long legs and as it were close enough it raised it sword. Kyouko didn't have any strength left to do anything. Her muscles wouldn't even as much as let her lift a finger. The rubble didn't help her case but no matter what, her body was clearly broken after being held by that witch with that strength. All she could do was to watch her life come to a gruesome end and to leave Sayaka to the same fate. No matter how much she wished for it she could not gather any strength to do anything. She talked so cockily before they entered that it would be a walk in the park and then ended up being tossed around and played with like a small stuffed toy. Besides just letting herself down she had as well let down Sayaka, Madoka, Homura, Mami, Aoi and Mitsuki in particular. If she could choose what the afterlife would be a like she hoped it would be a void, since she couldn't be able to watch Sayaka in the eyes after this, but in reality she would like to stay with her after this whether it was in the real world or in the afterlife.

Kyouko closed her eyes just before the sword came down at her. The sword slammed down in the ground and the wall, creating another big dust cloud and the ground started to shake violently from the strike. In the dust cloud there were several sounds that could be heard of steel hitting the ground.

Opening her eyes, she was somehow still alive, and as the cloud has cleared up but and she could see the witch's sword missing her and nearly touching her arm. "How the hell could it miss me as I was stuck here?" She thought to herself with her heart beating with an intense haste. Next to Kyouko's legs she saw three swords lying on the ground and she also noticed a few scratches on the witch's sword. As the cloud cleared she looked at the opposite direction from where they came from.

Her eyes started to tear up and tears fell down her cheeks. Lowering her head she started to sob and broke out in a cry. She had really let herself down beyond what she could take. No matter what could happen she had told herself more than anything not to let Sayaka transform into a magical girl, to protect her and to not drag her into this horrible fights.

Now there stood a new magical girl with blue shoes, leggings held up by straps just past the knees. A blue skirt that became longer to the right side compared to the left, a white top but with blue color covering the chest, and with a small space between the skirt and top were now a blue soul gem placed. The arms were clad with blue sleeves and the hands were clad in white gloves. From the neck fluttered a cape that reached down to the back of the knees. Each hand held a sword just like the ones next to Kyouko.

"Kyouko… I'm sorry!"

**Chapter 14 End**

* * *

><p><strong>*I didn't know how to describe Sayaka's "leggings" in her magical girl form, and couldn't find a description better than that, but I hope you understand what I meant at least.<strong>

**Also, the first part of this chapter, was not as fun to write as the last part. The part in the lair were much more interesting to write. And I had though about the part where Kyouko would be thrown into the wall before I wrote this chapter but it ended up more violently than I predicted so my improvisation keep overwriting anything else.  
><strong>

**But I hope that the next chapter will be out in a much shorter timespan than it was with this chapter, as I have already begun writing on the next chapter as it stopped in a place where I find it interesting to write so I think I can get it out pretty quickly. At least for my standards**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment if you liked it or not, and favorite and follow as well if you liked it.**

**Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Fateful Encounter Chapter 15**

**Now this chapter took only two months to get out. Faster than usual and the longest chapter yet.  
>I hope the quality holds up at least.<strong>

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Cold blood<br>**

"Kyouko... I'm sorry."

Kyouko's tears wouldn't stop flowing, and her cries just wouldn't stop. Her throat felt like it was stuffed as she couldn't get anything to say at all. Everything she had done had recently had been just to protect Sayaka, and to not let her face the same pain Kyouko had felt like during this fight. The time would most surely come where Sayaka would face the same pain, perhaps worse. Kyouko were willing to take on that pain for Sayaka, who had made Kyouko's life so much brighter. And now Sayaka were standing right in front of her transformed ready to take on this inhuman monster that had already been too close to breaking Kyouko.

The witch had now taken focus to the new threat that disrupted the execution. Slowly pulling the sword out of the ground the witch now turned to Sayaka in a battle ready stance, this time not in a defensive position like it did against Kyouko. Now it was more an offensive stance that was ready to attack rather than preparing to fend off attacks and counter, so Sayaka was now the one to take the defensive position.

In a heartbeat the witch was already over Sayaka with the sword on the way down. With a quick turn Sayaka managed to dodge the sword by a hair strand, and with the witch's sword were stuck in the ground, it gave Sayaka some time to take action. As the sword slammed down Sayaka threw several of her swords towards the openings in the helmet. The witch turned its head away, and managed to dodge all but one that bounced on the grills, protecting its "face".

Noticing that it could be in danger with someone who could use melee weapons as some kind of ranged weaponry, the witch's entire stance and way to move changed to better suit this kind of battle. The new way to move made it very difficult for Sayaka to even get a small glint of the witch's eyes. Now the way to attack with its sword changed as well. It was no longer attacks like the first one anymore that were possible to buy Sayaka time to act. Now the attacks were broader, faster and covered much larger areas, making Sayaka being very close to be getting hit several times. One of these hit and she did manage to block with her sword but was thrown back by the power of the blow.

Giving her no time to rest more attack followed quickly and Sayaka recovered from the fall. Crouching, jumping and hiding behind pillars and rubble were what she could do since she couldn't get close. She still had not gotten used to this power yet so jumping around like this was difficult but manageable. Her body felt lighter and stronger, making it perfect for fights like this. But even that was useless in this particular fight as she couldn't get close to the witch who were thrusting and slicing at her with incredible speed for someone of its size.

Kyouko was still stuck in the rubble and no matter how much she wished for it they still wouldn't obey her. Her right arm and leg were now somewhat recovered, but much of her other body parts were pretty much useless. For now all she could do was to get rid of the rubble over her, as helping Sayaka out like this would only slow her down. Until her left arm and leg were working again she couldn't do anything. Even so she needed to do what she could, so she with the help of leaning on the wall stood up trying to force her other leg to wake up.

Sayaka saw that Kyouko stood up even with all the damage she had sustained up until now. Sayaka was truly amazed by Kyouko's persistence, but it was one of the things that she loved about Kyouko. But she had no time to watch over Kyouko right now since she was under heavy attack. With another slash from the side she jumped over it with ease but what Sayaka didn't expect was that instead of taking time to charge a heavy blow like she had done until now, the witch, in the swing turned the blade to strike where Sayaka were to land. Sayaka struck down her sword as fast as she could to use it as a stand to use it to stand on so she wouldn't be the one being hit.

The witch's blow struck the sword as Sayaka hoped but as the sword hit a spot that it had hit before, the sword broke which made Sayaka lose her balance which opened up for a new free swing for the witch. Sayaka with an inch avoided getting her head severed by the sword but it did slice of her entire left arm with a clean hit from the shoulder. Kyouko looked on as her best friend let out a shrieking scream as she got one of her limbs cut off.

Now she couldn't take it anymore, as she had caused more pain to Sayaka than she ever wanted and more. Sayaka had already been on the brink of death once and now in this situation she was in the exactly same spot again. Now she didn't care if her limbs had woken up, but even if they had not she wouldn't let Sayaka die alone if anything.

As she couldn't really run she used her spear as a hook-shot to hook in things to throw her forward. Using a pillar, she launched herself up on the shoulder on the witch, and as she had the element of surprise she managed to get a small pierce of her spear inside the grills of the helmet. With an attack that would've been enough to kill off one of the minions, they didn't do much direct damage to the witch, but they were rather effective on making the witch focus on another thing than Sayaka. And though it didn't really do any major damage it seemed like it was more effective than Kyouko thought, as the witch started to violently swing its sword around to fend off anything nearby while holding her other hand in front of the grills where Kyouko hit accompanied with a scream that echoed through the room. She must have probably hit an eye or another weak spot but now she had bought enough time to get Sayaka out of the most dangerous zone right now.

She hooked herself down next to the screaming Sayaka and kneeled down beside her. "SAYAKA, SAYAKA?! PLEASE LISTEN!" Sayaka made her best to keep in the screams of pain from leaving her mouth. She had also become rather pale, most likely from the shock, and Kyouko hoped to any kind of god that it wasn't because of loss of blood or anything similar to that. "Please, just focus to catch your arm while I swing back over there before we back off. I still cannot run but I can hook-shot over there quickly before the witch is distracted." Kyouko then said trying to speak as calmly as she possibly could, even though she couldn't keep her worry and horror from leaking out from looking at the severed shoulder that were bleeding quite a bit. She probably would be in danger if they were a little late to heal her.

With her remaining arm, Sayaka hanged on to Kyouko as Kyouko hooked over to the arm so they could pick it up, then she took off so she could hide behind a pillar by the door they entered from. Kyouko gently put Sayaka down on the floor, and placed her arm right next to where it should be. Sayaka couldn't manage to keep herself conscious anymore, as she had lost too much blood. Kyouko had no idea if this could work, but considering how Sayaka was healed from the huge wound in her stomach before by Aoi, this could probably work as well, she just hoped that she could do it, since she had only healed minor wound and nothing on this scale yet.

Just as she were about to start healing Sayaka, The huge door opened and dust were blowing up from the floor concealing those who entered. And as the dust thinned out she could see silhouettes of people she knew very well, and those were people she didn't want to be here right now. As the dust settled, Madoka and Homura were now fully visible.

They looked around and the first thing that caught their eye was the huge statue flailing wildly in the other side of the room and they were dumbfounded and they looked on both in awe and horror and in total confusion. And as they looked around they also noticed that the room was in shambles. A few pillars were left standing, the walls were covered with huge cuts and craters, and they could see a big mangled chandelier lying in the middle of the room. Then they noticed Kyouko and they could see someone else lying down there but they couldn't see who it was.

"K- Kyouko-chan?! What in the world is happening and what is going on here? And look at your injuries! You got t…!" Madoka said and ran over with Homura just behind, until she saw who were lying there and her condition.

Madoka's face got even paler than Sayaka at the sight of the cut of arm and the pool of blood from her shoulder. Even Homura, who Kyouko had almost never seen make a different expression than usual, made a similar horrified expression as Madoka.

But Kyouko didn't have any time to trying to console them. Sayaka's breathing became more unstable and she seemed paler than before as well. "Homura, come here and hold her arm to her wound." Kyouko ordered. Kyouko still couldn't keep use her other arm and she called Homura as Madoka were in too much of a shock to do anything right now.

Homura hurried over as quickly as she could and did as she was told and held the arm close to where it was cut off. "Don't question me on this right now. I need to concentrate." Kyouko said and she started the healing process.

As the light emitted from her hand she held to heal Sayaka, Madoka and Homura looked on in awe, and couldn't really believe what was happening in front of them. The 2 cheerful friends they have had so close to them now were totally beaten up in a room in shambles, one of them with their arm cut off, and a huge moving statue with a menacing armor and sword. But even more amazing was that Kyouko were right now healing Sayaka's by reconnecting her severed arm to her body.

The sounds of destruction and shaking ground suddenly stopped. Kyouko had to break her concentration for a short while to check up what happened. It had temporarily stopped moving but it was still holding its hand over the grills. It was probably noticing that nothing was attacking it so it didn't need to flail like that. It didn't seem to be able to attack directly again yet.

Kyouko had been at it for a minute yet, and she had only been able to stop the bleeding by binding the skin together at first, the difficult part started now to heal bones and muscles. Sayaka had at least stopped having such a pained expression she had a short while ago. The big question was, how long time did she have until the witch was ready to attack again?

She had gotten some feeling back in her other arm again, she couldn't do much but she could at least do simple movements with it again and it were quite the same with the other leg. Not enough to kick with but she could at least stand with it, but what could she possibly do against it now? Even if she fought against it would most likely cripple her again in the best case scenario as she already was in a pretty poor condition.

Her pulse were steadily rising as their survival chances were slim or close to nil, her best friend were in a serious condition in the worst of times, her own body's current terrible condition and more of her friends were caught up in this as well. It couldn't be a worse possible situation. If only she didn't have such an ego to thinking she could take on a witch on herself because she had at least done it once. If they ever survived this she would never be as arrogant ever again. She had learned her lesson in the harshest way possible.

Seeing Kyouko this stressed and heavy breathing made Kyuubey come forward, which both shocked Madoka and Homura to see such a weird creature come forward. "If you want to save your friend I can offer you to ma…!" Was all it was able to say before Kyouko shoved her spear right through the head of Kyuubey and let her spear stay in the wall with the remains of Kyuubey at the end of the spear tip. Homura and Madoka had now seen a sight they have never seen of a really angry and pissed off Kyouko.

"You have already caused enough trouble so letting you off with a death like this isn't enough! Dragging Sayaka into this is something I could never forgive!" The redhead shouted out. Homura and Madoka looked almost scared by what they just witnessed. Kyouko who had been smiling and never causing any trouble, were now having a scary expression and just brutally murdered this creature without a single moment's hesitation. It is clear that they don't know the full story of what has happened but it was still a moment they could not really believe what they have seen.

The witch suddenly removed its hand in front of its grills and it looked around as if it got its sight back and that it stopped hurting. Kyouko and the others were currently hidden behind the pillar furthest in the back. After the witch's rage just now there were only 3 pillars left standing, and those 3 were in the back of the room just about where they were right now.

Walking just like a knight of its time, Kyouko could somewhat tell that it was not as calm as it seemed. She could somewhat sense a deep hatred or rage from the witch even though nothing could be truly seen from behind the grills and the way it walked. Kyouko had just barely begun with healing Sayaka's bone, let alone the muscles. But as it closed in she had to leave them alone to draw its attention or they will all die. Even though that would probably be the end result either way, she would do what she could to prevent it even at the cost of her own life.

Kyouko tapped Sayaka's cheek lightly to make Sayaka regain consciousness and held Sayaka's hand tightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kyouko. "Sayaka, I'm sorry, but you gonna have to heal the rest yourself. I need to divert its attention so use that time as good as you can." She said and it looked like Kyouko was about to cry before she stood up and reluctantly let go off Sayaka's hand.

Madoka and Homura both looked at Kyouko in disbelief for going out from their cover right in front of the big statue. Pulling out the spear from the wall and throwing away the remains of Kyuubey, she walked towards the statue. She was not sure how the witch would act if it was enraged as it was right now, but she would probably find out in just a few moments. They both stopped with a distance of 10 meters away from each other.

Kyouko tapped the ground with her left foot to see how the leg felt, and the response she got seemed pretty alright, but how it will work out in the heat of battle will be noticed. She also clutched her left hand with all her might to see how much it could muster. It had not yet recovered enough to compare to the strength of her right arm yet. Hopefully she could manage without relying on it too much but only time will tell.

The witch took the first initiative and opened up with a thrust attack which Kyouko dodged quite easily. It followed up with a wide swing and another thrust attack that Kyouko managed to avoid. She noticed some vital changes in its attack pattern that were changed since her battle and from when it battled Sayaka. The attacks were less precise and accurate than before but more unpredictable. It seemed like making it enraged could prove to be both good and bad.

Now it was Kyouko's time to counterattack, and she rushed in between its legs and again she jumped up behind it and up on its back, and this time it did not seem like this would work as easily as before, since it most likely knew where Kyouko went since it couldn't find her. Kyouko felt something was off as it didn't hunted her with it hands like she thought it would. She then noticed that the witch fell backwards to crush her under its weight, and she barely made it out from being crushed with a clumsy jump.

After causing a smaller earthquake from its fall, it got up on its feet very quickly, much quicker than Kyouko which gave it a free attack. With a powerful chop it struck the ground as Kyouko rolled aside and hooked herself away up on the wall and jumped up on the wall and up to the roof. She made clear that she showed where she went so the witch wouldn't search for new victims like Kyouko did before with the minions.

Walking over the chandeliers she then stopped and she squatted down looking down on the witch to think about what to do. It looked like it did know now what she could think of so sneak up on it wouldn't work. She couldn't think of any other ways than to charge up to it up front but that would be a death sentence if it got hold of her again.

The witch didn't seem too fond of being left down on the ground alone, so with a powerful throw of its sword it aimed at Kyouko. Not being ready for that throw she reacted a little bit slow, and lost balance and the spear flew away to the other side of the room after being hit by the sword, and now the witch's sword was now firmly stuck in the roof. Kyouko managed to hold on to the chandelier with her right hand, and if she lost the grip now it would be a rather painful fall. Trying to pull herself up she noticed the witch jumping on the wall to jump from there to get up to the height to catch its sword. In the process as it pulled the sword out, it cut the chains of the chandelier, making it fall and taking Kyouko down with it.

A 50 meter drop down to the ground without any way of stopping it was a terrifying experience. She heard Madoka, Homura and Sayaka scream but she had other priorities at the moment, like for example land without breaking any bones. Kyouko then reached the ground and somehow managed to do a clumsy tumble and miraculously managed to avoid any major injuries. As soon as she landed and with no time to catch her breath again, the witch was already in motion for another attack. Kyouko avoided it and jumped in between the witch's legs and then ran behind it to confuse it to buy some time to get to the other side of the room to get her spear back. As soon as she got to the area where the spear landed, she picked it up the witch was again ready in a swing to attack. Kyouko had to take a bet, so she stood still and just as it was about to hit, she mustered all her force to divert its attack. The witch's attack hit hard and it made Kyouko slide backwards a few meters but she succeeded in divert the attack away, and to counter she then hooked her spear on the witch to get herself up front to its grill. The witch tilted its head so Kyouko missed her attack and while Kyouko was in the air the witch countered with a fierce blow from the sword. She couldn't deflect or divert this attack, and she had to block it as good as she could. The power of the attack made Kyouko's spear nearly break and Kyouko braced herself. With an astounding force she was blown into the wall, and that created the biggest crater that has yet been made by her being thrown or blown into a wall.

That blow was the nail in the coffin for her. Even though she braced herself, she couldn't stand the impact, and lost consciousness right of the bat. Madoka, Homura and Sayaka looked on in horror as one of their dearest friend who did her best to protect them all by herself, fell limp to the ground. No words left their mouths and tears started to fall down everybody's faces.

The witch moved over to her body and picked her up. It held her close and it looked as if it checked to see if she was dead. After a short while they heard a somewhat amused laughter from the witch and it just dropped Kyouko's body to the ground as it didn't care about her anymore. The witch now made its way over to Sayaka, Madoka and Homura, who now crawled as far back in the corner of the room as they could. They could see a faint red light from behind its grills on its helmet, and they suspected that it was its eyes, and it was no doubt about it that it was looking straight at them.

Sayaka tried to hug Homura and Madoka as well as she could but could only manage with one arm since the other still wasn't fully attached and functional. "I love you two so very much, I just wished it wouldn't have to end like this." Sayaka quietly said but loud enough so Homura and Madoka could hear it. She then looked over where Kyouko's body was lying and she broke out into a cry.

As the witch had crossed half the room the door was almost blown open and two figures launched in at the witch. Sayaka quickly saw the silhouettes of a scythe and a long sword and she could probably narrow it down to two persons. The door shut closed and Aoi landed in front of the girls in the corner. Madoka and Homura looked at her with both confusion and admiration at her natural beauty and general charisma, but they were also amazed at her ability to swing that heavy and bulky scythe around with one arm.

"Sayaka, are you and these girls alright? And that outfit, did you transform?" Aoi asked and then noticed the rough scar on her left arm where they tried to reattach the arm. "Let me see that quickly." She then took a closer look at the wound and she could probably guess what has happened. "So it was cut right off and you tried to heal together it, right. I can patch you up quickly enough. By the way, where it Kyouko? Aren't you two like always together?"

Sayaka pointed over to the other side of the room where Aoi could see a red dress and what looked like a spear. Aoi quickly jumped away to pick Kyouko up to bring her over to the others. Aoi gently put her down and checked for a pulse. She then let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, she is still alive, she is just unconscious. So this thing is this strong then, but I believe that Mitsuki can handle it, at least hold it at bay until I jump in too. " Aoi then said as she started to heal Sayaka's arm. And she hid it but she showed great concern in Kyouko's soul gem. It seemed like Sayaka, Madoka and Homura was more focused on Kyouko being alive or not which is understandable, but her soul gem was getting rather cloudy, probably both due to both magic consumption and possibly the fear of losing both her life and her friends.

Madoka, Homura and Sayaka burst into tears again, but this time in happiness that Kyouko was still with them. But now they had their look at the other girl that was brawling with the big statue. Madoka and Homura could clearly see that this girl had far more experience than Kyouko and Sayaka had, not even in the same league. She was more agile and stronger, and she seemed to have it all under control and seemed to be on equal footing, except the ferocious strength of the witch.

Sayaka's arm was nearly all fixed and Aoi was both faster and she knew what she was doing. 2 minutes later the arm was completely restored to how it was before and Sayaka tried to fling it around and summoned a sword to test it out with a weight, and it felt just like before. With a bow she thanked Aoi, and Aoi took her scythe and stood up. "You wait here, we'll finish this quickly." She said before blasting away towards the witch.

Mitsuki was in full swing running around to distract the witch to let Aoi get a hit in with her scythe in the back, and even though the back was hard as a rock she still managed to get through with a rather deep cut. Sayaka didn't even think it was possible to penetrate the statue at all but she now saw the true difference in power. It was a loud scream that the witch let out from that cut, and they could tell that the witch was now noticeably feeling in danger as it looked around not knowing who to defend against or who to attack. Mitsuki and Aoi were veterans at hunting and slaying witches and Sayaka knew this to a certain degree, but now that she was one herself and fought against that thing she realized how perfectly coordinated they were while working together.

Sayaka's only power that was somewhat notably dangerous to the witch was that she was able to summon lots of swords and to be able to throw them as projectiles but other than that she could do nothing and wasn't anything close to a threat to that witch. Kyouko was definitely more of a threat to the witch as well but she also lacked the raw experience that Aoi and Mitsuki had.

They had now put the witch solely on the defensive although it tried to get a hit on them if they somehow missed an opportunity. The witch was now sitting in the furthest back of the room pressed against the wall and was constantly pressured backwards. It was holding both its arms in front of itself to protect itself as good as it could. With a final push both Aoi and Mitsuki charged head on, each blowing its defense square open, leaving it defenseless. They jumped in for the kill and both struck their weapon deep into its head, and let the witch cry out a final time before it fell forward and slammed the ground. Aoi and Mitsuki cockily stood on each of the witch's shoulder in triumph as it fell down, to then easily walk down the witch's arms.

The witch and the space around them started to collapse and then faded away. Madoka and Homura were sitting speechless about to what has happened to them and what was going on. Aoi and Mitsuki walked up to them casually and dispelled their weapons and magical girl clothes. They were back on the street where they got sucked in to the lair. It was now dark outside and the street was deserted but there was lights coming from some windows nearby, and with one of them unconscious they should really get out of the street. Before they left they picked up the grief seed that was left behind by the witch.

The docking bay of one of the stores that had closed of the day had a large area where they could sit and be undisturbed with no one close to listen in. Sayaka was acting as a lap pillow for Kyouko as she was still unconscious. Aoi and Mitsuki was sitting across Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyouko while Sayaka explained what happened before all of them entered, and Aoi and Mitsuki explained the basics of witches and magical girl.

"How long have you and Kyouko-chan been magical girls, Sayaka-chan." Madoka asked and looked rather worried now that she knew what it meant.

"I did it just a while before you two entered. Kyouko wouldn't let me transform no matter what but if I didn't she would have died, and I obviously couldn't let that happen, though I nearly died myself. And do you remember when I called that we were thrown out of our apartment and we arrived dirty and bruised. That was the first time we met a witch and that was the time where we first met Aoi. The day after that was the first time Kyouko transformed. I don't want to sound like Kyouko but now I can't let you guys transform too." Sayaka said with a worried smile at the end.

"It isn't just for the reasons of being worried about those you care about." Mitsuki added rather bluntly to Sayaka's sentence. "It is about rivalry as well. I don't intend on clashing with you two and I hope you won't do it to us as well, but having many magical girls causes clashes and battles over witches due to the need of grief seeds. I think there are enough of us with four of us that it is right now. Aoi and I have clashed with others before and at many times there is hostility between the different parties involved. Many magical girls usually hunt witches in groups of 2 or 3, so I would recommend that you do the same if it should happen that you run into other groups."

"So how big is the chance that you will enter one of those "lairs" again?" Homura asked Mitsuki, interrupting her conversation with Sayaka.

"The chance of walking blindly into them is very slim, since this is your first time encountering them in 14 years. But we magical girls work by finding them using our soul gems. The light is pulsating faster the closer the witch is, so we exterminate them so more people won't get hurt. Oh, and you can't tell anybody of this. Not that it is a punishment or anything but it is just so people won't go nuts or worry by something they can't see, if they now would believe you, which is very unlikely."

"Oh, yeah, about what I asked you about earlier if you knew anything about the suicides at school, is that related to these witches?" Homura asked and turned to Sayaka.

Sayaka nodded slightly. "I didn't say anything since you most likely wouldn't believe me anyway. I don't know the specifics since I arrived as they left the lair."

"I see, well, I most likely wouldn't believe you if you said something that absurd. And forgive me for being so rude before." Homura said and bowed her head slightly, something that shocked Sayaka as she couldn't remember last time Homura beg someone for forgiveness before, aside from Madoka.

The conversation was interrupted by small grunts from Kyouko who opened her eyes and like a bullet she stood up, probably thinking they were still inside the lair. Her body though was not ready to stand up so quickly after just waking up so Kyouko fell nearly as quick as she stood up but Sayaka caught her and hugged her carefully at the same time. "I'm so glad that you are all right." Sayaka cried out with a bright smile.

Kyouko looked around her and noticed that they were not inside the lair anymore. She also noticed Aoi and Mitsuki who waved at her with a small smile. Then she turned back to Sayaka and hugged her back. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you myself, not even to prevent you from transforming."

"Silly! What matters is that you are still all right, nothing else about who protected who."

Aoi walked up to Kyouko and grabbed her soul gem much to everyone's surprise, but she held it up to the grief seed they picked up earlier. "I just wanted you to know to be more careful about your soul gem from here on out. I bet you can see how cloudy it is?" Aoi said and held it up to Kyouko before continue to cleanse it. "I know it was a crisis and that you were in danger but keep it from happen again if you could."

Kyouko was given back her soul gem and Aoi tossed the used grief seed at Kyuubey who caught it and packed it in its back. The soul gem was far from clean but it was looking much better. Hopefully the witches from here on out would be easier so she could stack up on grief seeds.

"Well, I guess that this clears everything out for today. I have to go back and finish up my homework for tomorrow. Be careful for now on." Mitsuki said and she and Aoi waved at the others.

Before they managed to leave the area they heard a short whistle from one of the rooftops close by. Aoi looked over at the roof where the sound came from only to see nothing at all, and was suddenly struck with fear as she heard a shot and then a sound of something breaking from behind her, and as she looked back she saw Mitsuki's soul gem being shattered, and her body fell backwards and hit the ground. "Mitsuki?!"

"Oh my, what could have possibly have happened here? That's a shame that your friend had to die like this." A silhouette said from the rooftop where the whistle came from before. Another one appeared sitting on the edge of the building next to that one, and she appeared to have a rifle in her arms that was resting on her shoulder but it was hard to make out from where they stood and they only saw her silhouette.

Aoi looked wildly distressed. "Die? What are you talking about? You just destroyed her soul gem. You just took away her powers, right?" She said in a shaky voice, and as she said that, she realized what that meant. She would be alone in hunting and slaying witches, something she had been doing for such a long time with Mitsuki now.

"…just destroyed her soul gem …and just took away… her powers? Pffftt… HAHAHAhahahahahahahahah! Are you seriously for real? Really?" The silhouette on the roof was grasping for air on the roof from laughing. "Oh boy, I guess these people also exist. Or could it just be that Kyuubey never told you?"

Aoi was sweating from the tone in the new girl's voice. "You can't seriously mean…?"

"Yup, I do. Your soul gem is your literal soul, and if it's destroyed, then its game over. So she is 113,7 percent dead. What a shame that it was coming to her so soon. She never lived past what… 14… 15 years perhaps? And what will her parents say when they find out that their daughter suddenly died for some strange reason?" The voice said and she was so overly dramatic that it was painful to listen to the sarcasm.

Aoi turned back to Mitsuki and kneeled down beside her and started to cry uncontrollably. Kyouko's and Sayaka's eyes started to tear up and they too started to cry since one of their "mentors" was murdered like this and so greatly insulted. Madoka seemed to be the one that was mostly affected as she couldn't bear to watch and cried deeply into Homura's shirt. Homura was also looking on and shed tears as well.

Aoi then suddenly stood up, and her tears had stopped falling and her attention shifted up to the unknown person on the roof. "Hey, you slut up there on the roof. Jump down from there, I'm gonna slice your neck right open and smash your fucking skull in." She said and there was nothing called gentle left in her expression or voice, although still rather shaky.

"That's the spirit!" The girl on the roof said with joy and jumped down from the roof. As she got down they could see her clearly. What first struck them was her weapon. It was like a flat hula-hoop with curved blades on the outside. Sayaka and Kyouko had never seen anything like that before.

Her black hair was put up by a pin on the back of her head with long bangs over her forehead. A nasty and creepy expression was covering her face and she was having a wide and sadistic smile, perfectly complementing her voice. She wore an orange slim dress with a thick brown belt on her waist. Her hands were clad in thin white gloves with black sleeves to her elbows and her legs were clad in white stockings and over them brown boots reaching up to her knees. From what they could tell from what she wore, she was very quick, much different from Aoi's heavy equipment and fighting-style. Her stance showed no openings so they could tell that she was widely well-versed in battle and in the magical girl business.

Aoi didn't think so deep into it. Right now, all she wanted was to rip that face right of the skull. As she closed in on the new girl she transformed into her armor and summoned her scythe.

The new girl made an expression like she got an idea. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kirishima Kaede, 16 years old. So it's very nice to meet ya'. And may I ask what your name is, if you would be so kind?" She asked Aoi and it sounded like she really meant it, but considering how casually she spoke, Kyouko were awfully scared. Either she were just really, really cocky, or she had the power and skills to back of that arrogance, and it was with most certainty the latter.

But no matter what could happen she had to help out, otherwise Aoi could be in danger as well. Kyouko transformed and she ran towards Aoi and the just revealed girl Kaede. She received a faint smile from Kaede and just after the other girl who has been very passive until now jumped down in front of Kyouko.

This girl wore a rather bored expression, and looked like the complete opposite of the other one. She had rather long crimson hair running down her back. On her body she wore a gray and black frilly dress that stopped by her thighs, on her she legs wore white pantyhose and on her feet she wore heavy black boots. On her hands she used more robust and longer gloves than Kaede, and she used a heavy rifle as her weapon, but Kyouko quickly noticed that this was just not any middle- to long-range rifle. It had a big built-in bayonet that was almost as big as a sword. Kyouko also noticed a long knife as an extra weapon by her hip. Kyouko could clearly tell that she was far more experienced than both Sayaka and Kyouko, and possibly Aoi as well. She also didn't seem intimidated or somewhat nervous in the slightest by Kyouko. This is like Kyouko, the greenhorn, going up against an elite soldier.

"Nanamiya Kurumi, 16 years old. Nice to meet you." The girl said in a plain voice.

But Kyouko was also agitated at her attitude of not caring one bit since she obviously was the one that shot Mitsuki's soul gem, and she showed no remorse for her actions. "How can you stay so calm after what you just have done?" Kyouko shouted out as she charged Kurumi.

Aoi clashed with Kaede, and even though Aoi used her full force to slam down on Kaede, she didn't even flinch as she blocked the heavy attack. "Come on, I even went through the courtesy of introducing myself and then you just go out to attack me. It actually makes me kinda sad." Kaede said and faked some sobbing sounds and faked that expression.

As that girl kept on talking and fool around, the more enraged Aoi became. She continued to hammer Kaede with attacks, and Kaede gracefully parried them and it looked like she was dancing. "Hey, how about you and me start taking dancing lessons? I can teach you the basics, and it's like pretty easy stuff. I mean, the way you move right now is rather unrefined and I think that you will be more graceful like me." She taunted again and started to move around and did some really advanced moves and used her blade ring with incredible technique to parry Aoi's attacks. "So how about it? Hmm…?" She asked again.

Tears were running down Aoi's cheeks, as this girl continued to fool around while Aoi's friend that she loved the most in the world, were murdered by these two who doesn't seem to possess any single shred of humanity, empathy or remorse. Or simply put, psychopaths. "WHY DID MITSUKI HAVE TO DIE? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Aoi shouted and let loose a fury of attack.

Kaede blocked and parried Aoi's attacks while she seemed to come up with some answer. "*Sigh* Why must you bring up these boring topics. Here I am trying to liven up the conversation with fun things like dancing and stuff and then you have to bring up this. But to answer your question… hmm… lets see… Reasons you say? Now, did we have a reason?" She said to herself and she took a while to think while she blocked more attacks from Aoi. "Well, we had some time to kill so we just… Oh, HAHA… hahahaha! Get it? Kill, just like your friend. Hahahaha… Oh, too soon? Hahaha, I didn't think about it, it just came out of the blue. You gotta love them unintentional puns, right?" She said and laughed it off with one of those sadistic smiles.

Her legs gave up and Aoi fell to the ground. She couldn't take the humiliation anymore and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Her eyes were so clogged up with tears she could only see a blur. Kaede went up and sat down beside her and started poking her cheek. "Hey, we were in the middle of a fight. You can't just quit in the middle. It's dangerous ya' know." Kaede said in a light and cutesy voice.

Kyouko on the other hand was in the middle of the fight with the bored girl. Sayaka had also joined the fight but it didn't seem to matter at all. No matter what they did, Kurumi avoided or blocked them. And what worried Kyouko the most was that they didn't attack at all, they were only on the defensive and that made her anxious.

"Why are you only parrying? What's the meaning of this?" Kyouko hesitantly asked and wore a rather confused and worried expression as she saw Kurumi's eyes slightly twitch at the comment.

"Oh, sorry if I disappointed you up until now then." Kurumi said in her bored voice and grabbed Kyouko's spear, pulled her close and kicked her hard in the stomach then used the stock of the rifle to knock her unconscious and kicked her again into the wall, and was left lying there unmoving. This happened in such a short time that Sayaka barely had the time to react.

Madoka left Homura for a moment to run over to Kyouko. Blood were running down her forehead, but she was at least breathing. Her transformation wore of and she was back in the clothes she had just moments before. Madoka worriedly then turned her attention to Sayaka.

After blowing Kyouko away, Kurumi turned her attention over to Sayaka. Through reflexes, Sayaka blocked Kurumi's attack with her two swords, but Kurumi's raw strength with her heavy Bayonette-Rifle, easily shattered Sayaka's seemingly frail weapons. Before Sayaka managed to summon two more swords Kurumi took her by her collar and head-butted her hard twice before throwing her into one of the brick walls close to where Kyouko landed also knocking her unconscious.

Kurumi looked uninterested at the two unconscious magical girls that she knocked out in seconds, then she turned to her friend. "Kaede, they weren't funny to play with. They fell too easily. Can we leave already?"

Kaede turned her head to Kurumi when talked to. She then looked back at Aoi who still cried with her head towards the ground. "*sigh* Fine, this one here unfortunately doesn't wanna play anymore. But we will see you again. I look forward to it. Perhaps I will tell you about some funny things about witches and magical girls. See ya'!" She said before both she and Kurumi jumped away over the roof.

After checking that Sayaka and Kyouko were still alive and seemed fine besides being unconscious, Madoka walked over to Aoi. Aoi looked up at Madoka with her eyes filled with tears and her face looked like a mess from both anger and sadness. Madoka gave her a warm and comfortable hug so Aoi could rest her head on Madoka's shoulder. The blue-haired girl buried her face and cried in the arms of the smaller girl and Madoka started to shed tears to when she watched over to the white-haired girl who was lying still on the ground a bit away. She couldn't really believe how much this girl cared for her, perhaps it was like Madoka's and Homura's relationship or maybe stronger.

Homura who haven't moved until now walked over to Aoi as well. She as well hugged her but from behind. Aoi who was ridiculed and taunted by the people who killed her best friend were now feeling a great deal of relief, safety and comfort by these two people.

As Aoi had finished crying she sat up somewhat straight. She looked over at Mitsuki and tears were still slowly falling. "I'm sorry for my unsightly behavior… " She said and somewhat bowed.

"No no, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I can't really put myself in your shoes but I can't imagine how it would feel to lose someone so dear to you." Madoka said and looked at Homura. "I think that Mitsuki should feel happy that she had such a great friend as you who would go to such lengths for her sake. I don't like violence in any form but even I can't forgive someone who kills someone and then laughs about it. But you have done nothing wrong." She said and gave Aoi a warm smile.

Aoi wiped away her tears but there just came more. "You are just too sweet. Kyouko and Sayaka can be really happy to have friends like you two. They are going down a thorny path being magical girls so please support them as much as you can." Aoi then said and tried to flash a happy smile, but the thoughts and pain of losing Mitsuki floating around in her mind prevented her from doing it. "I'm sorry, but I must go home and do what I can for Mitsuki and her parents."

Aoi stood up and walked with shaky legs over to Mitsuki's body and as she saw her lifeless eyes, her heart once again broke wide open and she started to cry as she closed Mitsuki's eyelids.

Madoka and Homura sat still and watched on quietly as Aoi cried out as much as she needed. They felt truly bad for her but they were happy that they weren't the ones being forced to experience it, although they were close with Kyouko being knocked unconscious in the witch's lair.

A short while after Aoi stopped crying she transformed again while carrying Mitsuki's body. "Thank you again for being here. I don't think that I would have been able to pull through without you two here. So with all my gratitude, I wish you the best of luck until we meet again. Good bye for now!" She said before she jumped away over the roof, leaving a waving Madoka and Homura behind.

"What are we going to do with them now?" Homura asked. "Seeing how they beaten up they look and as they are unconscious, I don't think your house and Sayaka's apartment are a good option."

"Yeah, then we will have to explain it in some way and that will probably not end well." Madoka replied while she sat down patting them gently on their heads. "I just wish that I could do something to them for being treated like this."

Homura sighed quietly. "I guess that leaves my apartment. For tonight I can lend them my bed so can we use the sofa. Luckily there isn't that far home so it shouldn't be too troublesome to get them there."

Madoka smiled warmly at Homura which confused Homura. "Hehe, you would never do this in any other case. I'm glad that you are kind enough to do this for them."

Homura blushed slightly but she almost felt offended but it was okay since it was Madoka, and she knew that Madoka would never say it like that with the intent of offending anyone. "Even I am kind enough to offer up my apartment and bed for extreme situations. And they deserve it considering that they made their best to protect us."

They struggled a bit to carry Kyouko and Sayaka back to Homura's apartment. They had to be careful to not be seen with two unconscious people on their back, and try to explain this.

As soon as they got home, Kyouko and Sayaka was put into bed immediately, and treated and cleaned up by Homura and Madoka from dirt and blood. It ended up with Homura doing most of the work as Madoka was very bad with handling blood. Homura didn't like it but she was more resistant against that kind of things.

A while later they were done and they made it comfortable for both of the unconscious girls and then tucked them in under the cover. Madoka and Homura then went out to the living room before going over to Madoka's house and getting things for staying over at Homura.

After then getting back after bringing back stuff from Madoka, they stayed up trying to process what just happened today. Never before had they been so close to death and close to such dangerous creatures as the witches and to people like the ones that killed Mitsuki. Not only did they now worry about the witches, but also that people like those two exist out around other people. The only problem is that there is no way to stop them as going to the police or something like that wouldn't work, since nobody would believe them. And they seemed way more powerful than Aoi.

But now it was just tiring enough to stay up as it has also been very exhausting and as they tried to sleep Madoka was extra clingy due to seeing things she was awfully bad at handling. Seeing Kyouko acting violent by murdering the white cat-thingy, seeing Sayaka's arm cut off, Kyouko nearly being killed twice, one of the persons that helped them was killed in cold blood, among other things.

By having Homura near was all she needed to calm down until she fell asleep which made Homura happy. Being needed by the person she loved the most was the best feeling ever and she in return gently kissed Madoka on the forehead before falling asleep herself.

**Chapter 15 End**

* * *

><p><strong>I personally think I gave Kaede a rather good personality and it was fun to write her dialogue and I think that it can be interesting with someone to not get along with the main characters, and I would like to hear what you think if you would bother.<br>**

**I hope you liked it and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
